


Pokemon: A Legendary Journey

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Four billion five hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-two years into the future, at high noon, when the flowers are in bloom, the Chosen One will be born. Wielding a power unlike no other, the Chosen One will bathe the world in a brilliant light, casting out the darkness and calming the fierce, for the Chosen One will be the Bridge, a being born between a human and a Pokemon.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Female Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Arceus was doing its job, checking things and double-checking, ensuring that all of its creations continued properly when a voice spoke in its head.

_"Four billion five hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-two years into the future, at high noon, when the flowers are in bloom, the Chosen One will be born. Wielding a power unlike no other, the Chosen One will bathe the world in a brilliant light, casting out the darkness and calming the fierce, for the Chosen One will be the Bridge, a being born between a human and a Pokemon."_

Arceus' eyes widen, realizing that the voice was a prophecy about the Chosen One being born and understood that the Chosen One was to be born between a human and a Pokemon. It decided to summon Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina to its dimension and waited impatiently for their arrival, pacing back and forth as it floated in its dimension.

"Your Majesty, what's with the summon?" questioned Palkia neither in a male or female voice as it came out of a portal and floated in the dimension.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Giratina neither in a male or female voice as it came out of a portal and floated in the dimension.

"Where is Dialga?" questioned Arceus neither in a male or female voice.

"It's not here?" questioned Giratina taking a look around. "I thought it would be the first one here."

Palkia groaned at Dialga's lateness in annoyance.

"Palkia, Giratina, go drag Dialga here by all means necessary," stated Arceus.

"Yes, Your Majesty," stated Palkia and Giratina bowing politely before going through a portal.

Arceus continued to float in the dimension, pacing back in forth as it waited for them to return with Dialga.

A bit later, Palkia and Giratina came through a portal, dragging a badly beaten Dialga, but Palkia and Giratina both had moderate wounds themselves, showing their struggle with it.

"What's with dragging me here?" groaned Dialga. "We are doing everything as you asked."

"You clown, don't talk to Your Majesty that way!" shouted Palkia, smacking Dialga on the head.

"What you call me, pinky?" questioned Dialga butting heads with Palkia.

"Will you two stop it, your in the presence of Your Majesty!" shouted Giratina.

"No one is asking you! Do you want to go!" shouted Dialga and Palkia.

"Silence!" shouted Arceus in irritation, effectively shutting them up. "I do not have time for your bickering! I had a prophecy."

That got all of their attention as they looked at Arceus. It was the first time that it had gotten a prophecy.

"The prophecy goes like this 'Four billion five hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-two years into the future, at high noon, when the flowers are in bloom, the Chosen One will be born. Wielding a power unlike no other, the Chosen One will bathe the world in a brilliant light, casting out the darkness and calming the fierce, for the Chosen One will be the Bridge, a being born between a human and a Pokemon,'" said Arceus.

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina was speechless as they heard the prophecy as it was big news. There was a silence that lingered for a bit as they floated there in the dimension.

"What do we do?" asked Palkia, effectively breaking the silence.

"I will need to go forward in time," stated Arceus.

"But won't that change the future?" questioned Dialga.

"You dolt! The future will already be changed!" shouted Palika, smacking Dialga in the head.

"What you call me, stink face!" shouted Dialga as it butted heads with Palika again.

"You heard what I said, tin can!" shouted Palkia.

"Knock it off, both of you. You are in the presence of Your Majesty!" shouted Giratina.

"Butt out, shadow breath!" shouted Dialga and Palkia.

"Do you want to go!" shouted Giratina.

"Silence!" shouted Arceus with a tick mark on its head in irritation, effectively shutting them up. "I don't have time for your bickering, but what Palkia said is correct."

"But what Pokemon is supposed to breed with a human?" questioned Dialga.

"That has already been answered, you idiot!" shouted Palkia. "Your Majesty said it was going to go."

"Wait, WHAT?!" questioned Dialga in too much of a shock to care about the name-calling. "But breeding with a human has never been done before."

"That's true," said Giratina in agreement, "but the prophecy stated it had to be, so it must be possible."

"No one has ever tried it before, so no one knows," said Palkia.

"So when are you suppose to go?" asked Dialga.

"Well, it takes a human nine months to have a child," said Palkia.

"That depends on if the child takes after the human," stated Dialga. "If it takes after a Pokemon, then it will hatch sooner or possibly later."

"So, what do we do, Your Majesty?" asked Giratina.

"We will treat it under human standards since we really don't know what the outcome will be," stated Arceus.

"So, nine months before the flowers bloom," said Palkia.

"Flowers bloom in spring, so it would have to be around fall," said Dialga. "Exactly, when though?"

"August 15th," stated Arceus, "that should be good enough. In the meantime, you all will need to take care of everything in my absence until I return, and no fighting because if you screw up the dimension while I'm gone, it will cause problems for the Chosen One."

"Understood, Your Majesty!" shouted Palkia and Dialga.

"I'll be leaving now," stated Arceus before it flew off, traveling into the future.

Arceus soon traveled four billion five hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-one years into the future to August 15th.

 _"Hmmm, so this is the future? It's kind of barren,"_ thought Arceus, looking around the area, taking in its surroundings. _"Wait, I have no time for this."_

Arceus took off as it looked around the area for any sign of a human.

 _"Hmmm. I wonder who the human is supposed to be?"_ thought Arceus. _"It never really did state that. Oh, well, I guess I'll just go by my preference."_

With that in mind, Arceus continued to look around for a suitable candidate until it came to a small forest that barely was standing with a human walking through it. The human was a female from what Arceus could see as she was naked, revealing her pussy to the world without a care in the world. She was a young and petite girl with milk chocolate brown skin, long black hair down to her butt, and green eyes. Even though she was petite, her body's bulk was huge for her size, and the human had a huge ass.

 _"What a stunning young, petite girl, and such a huge ass,"_ thought Arceus as it felt its pussy get wet and its shaft come out, getting horny. _"Now that's my kind of girl."_

Arceus flew down and landed behind the girl in the forest as quietly as possible. It made its way over to the girl before pushing her over, making her land on her arms and knees so that she was face down ass up. The girl did not move, not knowing what was going on or even showing any emotion. Arceus climbed over the petite girl and lowered itself until its penis touched her pussy before pushing its penis inside her, but after it got the tip of its penis inside, Arceus was overcome with pleasure and rammed its penis inside the girl, tearing through her hymen and going balls deep. The girl didn't scream or even move, allowing the Alpha Pokemon to do as it pleases.

 _"Oh, Damn! This feels so wonderful!"_ thought Arceus in amazement. _"I never thought breeding with a human would feel so incredible! It's so tight!"_

Arceus didn't move and continued to stand there crouched down over the petite girl with its cock buried deep inside her pussy, loving the tightness of the girl's pussy. It started flooding the girl's pussy only a little after penetration, and not long later, Arceus' bulbus gland started expanding, effectively knotting the two together as it continued to fill the girl's pussy with its cum. At the same time, Arceus could feel its pussy heating up and leak with wetness.

They continued to stay there, not moving, joined together by the knot for a long time as Arceus continued to pump its cum inside of her, making her stomach expand. It soon stopped cumming, and its bulbus gland retracted, letting it pull its cock out of the girl's pussy. However, Arceus wanted to feel more, so it went around the girl and couched down with its penis in front of the girl's face. The girl had her mouth open, and Arceus started pushed its cock into the girl's mouth, making the girl's mouth open, but after it got the tip of its penis inside, Arceus was overcome with pleasure and rammed its penis inside the girl's mouth, going balls deep.

 _"Oh, Yes! This is incredible! Her mouth feels so good on my cock,"_ thought Arceus in pleasure.

Arceus didn't move and continued to stand there crouched down with its cock deep inside the girl's mouth, loving the feeling of the girl's mouth on its penis. It started flooding the girl's mouth only a little after penetration, and not long later, Arceus' bulbus gland started expanding, effectively knotting it in the girl's mouth as it continued to fill the girl's mouth with its cum. At the same time, Arceus came from its pussy, leaking out all over the ground with wetness.

They continued to stay there, not moving, joined together by the knot for a long time as Arceus continued to enjoy it while pumping the girl's mouth with its cum. It soon stopped cumming, and its bulbus gland retracted, letting it pull its cock out of the girl's pussy. Arceus made its way around the girl, climbed back over the girl, and lowered itself until its penis touched the girl's ass, and this time, Arceus didn't wait as it was immediately overcome with excitement and rammed its penis into the girl's ass, going balls deep.

 _"AHH, FUCK YES! GIVE ME THAT FAT ASS, BITCH!"_ moaned Arceus with great pleasure. _"I'M GOING TO POUR MY CUM IN THAT FAT ASS!"_

Arceus didn't move and continued to stand there crouched down with its cock deep inside the girl's ass, loving the tightness and how fat it was. It started flooding the girl's ass only a little after penetration, and not long later, Arceus' bulbus gland started expanding, effectively knotting the two together as it continued to fill the girl's ass with its cum. At the same time, Arceus continued to cum from its pussy, leaking out all over the ground and getting it on the girl's body.

They continued to stay there, not moving, joined together by the knot for a long time as Arceus continued to enjoy it while pumping the girl's ass with its cum. It soon stopped cumming, and its bulbus gland retracted, letting it pull its cock out of the girl's ass. Arceus pulled its penis out of the girl, but it couldn't get enough of the girl's tight fat ass, and it rammed its penis back inside the girl until it stopped cumming and its bulbus gland retracted. Arceus pulled out of the girl, and with its job over and satisfied, it was time to return to the past.

Arceus took off into the air and began making its way back to its own time. _"Goodbye, my child. I promise we will meet in the future."_

With that, Arceus entered a portal and continued its way back to its own time.

Arceus soon traveled four billion five hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-one years into the past. It came out of a portal in its own domain to see Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina there, doing their jobs.

"How is everything going here?" asked Arceus.

The three turned to see Your Majesty was back.

"Everything is going perfectly here," reported Giratina.

"So, how was it?" asked Dialga.

"It was amazing!" exclaimed Arceus. "I never thought that breeding with a human would feel like heaven!"

That made the three curious as to what it feels like.

"Now, let's get back to making a world for my child," stated Arceus.

"Of Course, Your Majesty," said the three before they went on their way.

It was a beautiful late morning day in the town of Pallet Town. A light breeze blew across the land, flowers are in bloom, the sun is shining its light down on the small country town, and flying Pokemon was soaring through the sky.

In a house in Pallet Town, upstairs in a bedroom, a petite young girl with milk chocolate brown skin was sitting on a bed. She had very long beautiful white hair that faded into gold at the end and reached down to her feet, with two bangs framing her face, which reached down to her waist alongside her heterochromia amber and green sparkling eyes. If you looked at her eyes closely, you could make out that her irises appeared to have a galaxy in them, and a mysterious light traveled up and down her eyes. She was a short girl at the height of one hundred eight point four centimeters tall or three feet seven inches tall, but the bulk of her body was huge for a girl her height and age, and she had junk in the trunk ass. She was seven years old.

Currently, there was a lavender, brown, green, red, blue, yellow, and light blue orb floating around the girl in the air spinning around her as though by some mysterious force. She didn't really have any friends, so she did all that she could to entertain herself in her own way.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, the little girl's mother was preparing lunch. She was a petite young girl with milk chocolate brown skin, long black hair that reached down to her butt, and green eyes. She was a short girl at the height of one hundred fifty centimeters tall or four feet eleven inches tall, but the bulk of her body was huge for a girl her height and age, and she had monstrous titties and ass. She was thirteen years old.

Elsewhere, outside, a middle-aged man with peach skin, gray hair, and thick, bushy eyebrows was making his way toward the house. He was wearing a lab coat, a light maroon polo shirt, a brown belt and beige pants, and matching brown loafers. The man stopped outside the house and knocked on the door before waiting for someone to answer.

"Just a minute!" came a shout from inside.

The man continued to wait for a little bit before the door was opened.

"Alola, Helen," greeted the man waving his hands.

The girl's mother was Helen Xiang, and she ran the Xiang Shipyards, Airports, and a family chain of restaurants around the world.

"Oh, Professor Oak, Alola," smiled Helen waving her hands. "I was just finishing lunch. Come on in."

Helen left the door open and made her way further into the house, only to pause and turn back to Professor Oak. "Make sure you take your shoes off and shut the door."

Professor Oak smiled and took his shoes off outside before walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. He set his shoes by the door before following Helen through the house, pausing below the stairs that lead upstairs.

"Alex, Professor Oak is here!" shouted Helen. "Come on! Lunch is almost ready!"

Helen continued on her way through the house toward the kitchen with Professor Oak following her.

"I really wished she would stop being stuck up in her bedroom and start associating with people," said Helen with a sigh, "but I suppose it can't be helped."

"Perhaps her journey will help her break out of her shy shell," stated Professor Oak.

"I can only hope," said Helen as they came into the kitchen. "Well, feel free to sit down and wait as I finish lunch."

"Your hospitality is unmatched," smiled Professor Oak as he made his way to the dining table and sat down.

"Oh, you flatter me," said Helen as she made her way back into the kitchen and went back to finishing lunch.

They could hear some running.

"Ashling Licia Electra Xiang, how many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs!" shouted Helen.

"But ma, I can protect myself," stated Ashling as she came through the dining room archway.

Helen sighed and continued to finish lunch.

"Alola, Professor," greeted Ashling waving her hands before she made her way to the table and sat down in a chair.

A little later, everyone was sitting down at the table, enjoying lunch.

"Mmmm, Helen, you really outdid yourself," praised Professor Oak.

"Oh, it's not much," replied Helen.

Ashling continued to eat, stuffing her mouth full, enjoying the food that her ma made.

A while later, they was leaning back against their chairs stuffed from lunch, sighing in bliss.

"Ah, I haven't eaten like that in a while," stated Professor Oak.

"You should really take better care of yourself, Professor Oak," scolded Helen. "I'll just pack you some food to take with you."

"Uh, sure," replied Professor Oak with a sweatdrop.

Helen got up before she went about packing some food for Professor Oak to take home.

"Ahem…" said Profesor Oak clearing his throat before going through his stuff and bringing out a Luxury Ball, holding it out toward Ashling. "You're going to be eight soon, and I decided I'd give this Pokemon to you as an early birthday present."

Ashling had seen Pokemon on television a lot, but that was all she knew about them. She took the Luxury Ball before she threw it, letting the Pokemon out. The Pokemon came out in front of her, and Ashling continued to look at it, taking in what it looked like.

The Pokemon was blue with a light blue belly, beady little eyes, and a fin on its head and tail. It looked around until it saw Ashling. The Pokemon didn't know if the human was a male or female, but they was damn adorable.

"Professor," said Ashling turning to Professor Oak. "What's this?"

"This Pokemon is Mudkip, a starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region," stated Professor Oak. "Recently, there have been exchanges going on between the regional starters."

"Wow, what an adorable human!" exclaimed Mudkip in a male voice.

Ashling turned and looked down at him. "Uh, why, thank you."

"Eh! You can understand me?" questioned Mudkip, eyeing the human suspiciously.

"Uh, yes, I can do many things, but don't ask me how or why," replied Ashling.

"Well, isn't that an adorable Mudkip," said Helen as she put the food she packed on the table.

Mudkip looked at the human to see that it was a female.

"Oh, she's adorable, too, and what monstrous titties!" exclaimed Mudkip.

"What do you say to Professor Oak?" asked Helen.

"Thank you, Professor," said Ashling bowing politely with a slight blush.

"Oh, you're very much welcome," said Professor Oak. "Perhaps you can make friends with that Mudkip, and it can keep you company."

"Come on, Mudkip," stated Ashling as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Mudkip followed her through the house, looking around, taking in his surroundings.

They came to the stairs and climbed them before going down a hallway, pausing as they came to a door. Ashling opened the door and went inside with Mudkip following, shutting the door behind her.

"This is my room," stated Ashling.

Mudkip looked around, taking in the surroundings of the room.

"Watch this, Mudkip," said Ashling, getting his attention.

She put her hands out and moved them around, creating a blue orb from thin air, holding it in her hand.

"Oh, amazing!" exclaimed Mudkip, eyeing the blue orb in her hand. "You can use water too!"

"Yeah, and I can use air, earth, plant, fire, electric, and ice," said Ashling, and as she said this, she formed the orbs before making them float and spin in the air.

Mudkip was impressed and in awe as he watched the orbs circle around them.

"You want to see something interesting?" asked Ashling, making the orbs disappear.

"Yes," answered Mudkip, eyeing her curiously, wondering what she would show him.

Ashling made her way forward and turned around to look at her bed.

"Woah! What is this!" exclaimed Mudkip.

Despite Mudkip looking at Ashling, he had a one hundred twenty degree field of vision and appeared to be looking in a different direction at Ashling's bed, as if he was perceiving everything from a set of different eyes, and everything became brighter in color.

"I don't know, but this is how I see the world ever since I was born," answered Ashling, indicating that Mudkip was viewing her room through her eyes.

"Wow, it's very bright!" exclaimed Mudkip.

Later that night, Ashling stretched and yawned before she got up.

"It's getting late," said Ashling. "We should get some sleep."

Ashling got up and started taking her clothes off while Mudkip watched with curiosity. After she got her clothes off, Mudkip continued to take in her body, seeing the huge penis and balls. Her penis was twelve inches long and fourteen inches in girth. She was a shower, and her balls was the size of apples.

"Oh, wow, so you're a boy?" asked Mudkip, eyeing her confusingly.

Ashling turned to look at Mudkip. "No, I'm not a boy." She reached down and moved her balls out of the way to reveal a pristine puffy pussy.

"Incredible, I never heard of someone that was both genders," stated Mudkip, as he felt his shaft start to come out, getting horny. "What's your name?"

"Ashling Licia Electra Xiang, but you can just call me Alex or whatever you want," answered Ashling.

Alex put her balls down and went about getting into her pajamas before climbing into bed and covered up. Mudkip crawled under the covers before he climbed on top of Alex from behind until his cock touched her pussy and started pushing it in, but as he got the tip in, Mudkip was overcome with pleasure and rammed his penis inside her, going balls deep. Alex felt a sharp pain and had to bit down on her pillow to stifle the scream of pain. She didn't know what Mudkip was doing, but it hurt a bit.

"Oh, Yes! This feels amazing!" exclaimed Mudkip in amazement.

Mudkip continued to lay on top of Alex with his penis buried deep inside her pussy, enjoying the tightness of Alex's pussy.

"Oh, Mistress, your pussy is incredible! I'm going to fuck you and cum lots inside!" exclaimed Mudkip as he started moving his hips relentlessly, sending his penis in and out of Alex's pussy.

Alex blushed at the compliment of her pussy, but at least Mudkip was enjoying it, and that was good enough for her.

She continued to lay there, making no movement as Mudkip continued to fuck her pussy relentlessly for a long time until he came, pumping his cum inside her, making her stomach expand a little until his cum sprayed out of her pussy. Mudkip soon stopped cumming, and he pulled his cock out of Alex's pussy, but couldn't get enough of the girl's tight pussy and rammed his penis back inside the girl, going balls deep.

"Aaaah… aaaah… Mudkip… Mudkip… your penis is flicking around inside me," moaned Alex as she turned her head sideways, giving a lewd face.

She had her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out, and a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, Mistress, yes, yes! Show me that lewd face! Fuck that cunt! Fuck that cunt!" exclaimed Mudkip as he started moving his hips relentlessly, sending his penis in and out of her pussy.

Alex continued to lay there, making no movement as Mudkip continued to fuck her pussy, enjoying the tightness of fucking her cunt for a long time until he came, pumping his cum inside her, making her stomach expand a little until his cum sprayed out of her pussy. Mudkip soon stopped cumming, and he pulled his penis out of Alex's cunt before climbing down off of her. He crawled his way to Alex's head and came out from under the covers before turning with his penis in front of her face. She could see that Mudkip's penis was serpent-like. It started fat near the base and continued to get smaller near the tip. Alex moved her head forward and opened her mouth before engulfing Mudkip's penis.

"Ah, Mistress! Mistress! Yes, Yes, suck my penis, bitch!" moaned Mudkip. "You got such pretty lips and a tight mouth!"

Alex blushed at the compliment of her mouth.

She started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on Mudkip's penis.

"Aaaaah… mmmm… Mistress! Mistress! You're sucking my cock so hard!" moaned Mudkip as he started moving his hips relentlessly, sending his penis in and out of her mouth.

Alex continued to bob her head and suck Mudkip's penis for a long time until he came, flooding her mouth. Mudkip soon stopped cumming, but Alex started bobbing her head again, sucking his cock until he came again, flooding her mouth. He soon stopped cumming, letting Alex take his cock out of her mouth.

Mudkip made his way back under the covers and climbed back on top of Alex from behind before ramming his cock into her ass until he came twice, loving how tight and fat her ass was.

When that was over, Alex rolled over on her back, and Mudkip laid down on her stomach as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the prologue of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little over my 4k words goal, but I think I did well and managed to get everything I wanted to before the first chapter. The chapter was mostly lemons with a few interactions and things, but overall, I think I don't have to explain too much. I used the same character name in this story as I did in Pokemon: Destiny Bound with only a slight change, but do keep in mind that they are not the same character. Some of you mentioned something about Pokephilia, and this ended up recently coming to mind, so I decided to go with it and make the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the first chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. 

The first picture below shows the sparkling eyes that Ashling has. The second picture shows what the galaxy inside of Ashling's irises look like up close, but there is also the mysterious light that travels up and down her eyes in addition to these two. In the third link, you can see what color Ashling's skin color is. You'll have to scroll down to number six to see the color of Ashling's skin.

https://www.thatsister.com/different-shades-of-brown-skin-which-do-you-have/

 **Note:** If there is any other Pokemon you would like to see Pokephilia of, please feel free to leave a comment below, but do keep in mind not every Pokemon will have a Pokephilia scene. I'm only going to do Pokephila for Pokemon that I believe actually makes sense and are either cool or beautiful. Keep in mind to also include whether they are female or male. Also, let me know which Pokemon you think Alex should catch and have on her team as the story progresses, and do not add any Kanto starters, but keep in mind that the ones that she catches are mainly ones that will have Pokephila.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the Characters in Pokemon, but I do own my Character and the additions to the story.


	2. Pallet Town Start

It was a beautiful night in the town of Pallet Town. The stars was out casting light on the small country town, and there was a light breeze that blew across the land. However, for one specific person, it was a night of excitement and nervousness. In a house in Pallet Town, Alex was pacing back in forth in her room with Mudkip on her bed. She looked just like any human, except for one thing. Her ears. Unlike other kids, Alex had pointy ears. She was only in her light blue cotton panties and nightgown that split to reveal her midriff and navel.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

"Mistress, everything will be alright," said Mudkip, trying to soothe his Mistress.

 _"But Mudkip, I don't even have any dreams, goals, or hopes!"_ exclaimed Alex without speaking as she continued to pace back in forth.

Mudkip was about to say something but was cut off.

"Ashling Licia Electra Xiang and Mudkip, why are you two up so late? You two are going to start your journey together tomorrow, so you two should be sleeping by now!" yelled Helen as she opened her daughter's door.

Alex froze when her ma yelled her full name while Mudkip flinched.

Alex's full name was Ashling Licia Electra Xiang, and they was a new family that recently moved to Pallet Town from the Alola region a few months ago. There was only two humans in Pallet Town that knew her actual name. When she was sleeping, she always wore her light blue cotton panties and nightgown, but she dressed like a tomboy when she was awake. She was always seen wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoodie, and her long hair was always tied up and stuffed under a Pokemon League baseball cap, making her look like a boy. Her mother usually calls her Alex due to her initials, and so far, no one else in Pallet Town was any wiser.

Alex turned to look at her ma. "I know, but I can't sleep," she said, trying to keep the unsureness out of her voice, but her ma heard it.

"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Helen asked with worry.

Alex sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."

Helen understood that her daughter was uncertain about what she wanted to do and hasn't decided on anything. She walked over and placed her fingers on her daughter's chin before tilting it up, making her look up at her. "And that is all the more reason you should go on a journey. Explore new places, meet new people, learn more, and find your own path."

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint you," replied Alex.

"Oh, dear, you will never disappoint me, sweetie," said Helen. "I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decide to do."

Alex smiled at her ma and hugged her, and Helen hugged her back.

"Now, do not overthink it anymore and get some sleep," said Helen as she let go of her daughter.

"But I can't sleep," replied Alex.

Helen smiled at her daughter before she picked up the remote and turned on the television. She changed the channel until a show came on, showing a Pokemon battle. Alex ran over excitedly and sat down in front of the television, and Mudkip jumped down and went over next to her, watching the Pokemon battle that was going on, making Helen giggle at their excitement.

"Alright, watch this, and when done, you two get some sleep," said Helen. "You're going to go on your adventure with Mudkip tomorrow."

Alex turned and looked at Mudkip, who looked back at her before she smiled. She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as an early gift for her birthday six days ago, even though her birthday was still one month, two weeks, and twelve hours away from tomorrow. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years, ten months, and seventeen days old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey, and her ma agreed. Usually, beginning Trainers get a Starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, but lately, there has been an exchange going on between different regions, so she was able to get a Starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region. She turned back to her ma with Mudkip, and the two nodded their heads.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Helen as she walked over and kissed her forehead.

After that, Helen made her way to the door and left the bedroom.

Later that night, the bedroom door opened slightly, and Helen looked inside the room to see Alex sleeping peacefully with Mudkip lying on top of her. She started reminiscing as she looked at her daughter.

Being a young mother and raising a daughter was no simple task, and for Helen, that couldn't be more true. Eight years, seven months, and seventeen days ago, Helen was living with her parents when suddenly and unexplainably, she felt an intense amount of pain that made her scream out and squirm, twisting about in agony. After a bit, the pain started subsiding only to be replaced with intense pleasure, making Helen moan for a long time and cum several times before it soon faded away to nothing.

The days went on, but as they continued, Helen started getting sick in the morning. She tried to hide it from her parents as best she could, but that didn't stop the mood swings that soon followed, and she got into an argument with her father, which resulted in her leaving the house with her mother pleading.

Helen was lost, not knowing where to go or what to do. She had no home and no money. One day when she stayed at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy noticed her symptoms and decided to give her a check-up. Helen found out that she was mysteriously and unexplainably pregnant at the age of five, but she didn't quite understand the meaning, so Nurse Joy had to explain everything to her. The problem was Helen couldn't remember ever having sex with anyone, and for all she knew, she was still a virgin.

Helen didn't know what she was supposed to do. She had no home and money to take care of herself, let alone a child. Helen continued to wander the Sinnoh region, trying to figure out what she should do. One day, when she stayed at a Pokemon Center in a mountain, Nurse Joy told her that there was a letter there for her. Helen read the letter from her mother, who had also sent her a good sum of money to get by, trying to support her in her own way without her father knowing.

Helen had used the money to buy herself a house in the mountains of the Sinnoh Region, but she knew that she needed some way to support herself and her soon-to-be child. After many struggles and hard work, Helen established the Xiang Family Restaurant at a young age, which became a famous stop among Trainers all over Sinnoh.

Everything was going smoothly, and then one midday at the restaurant, Helen's water broke, and she had to give birth to her daughter there. Once her daughter was born, Helen and her daughter was rushed to the hospital, where her daughter was cleaned up before handed to her. That was the most precious time of her life, seeing her daughter for the very first time, but she was a bit confused with the fact that her daughter had both male and female genitals. Helen decided to shrug it off and not worry about it.

After recovering, Helen left the hospital with her daughter and started taking care of her. She continued to struggle with taken care of her daughter, who showed unexplainable powers beyond anyone's imagination, which resulted in several strange things and eventually caught the house on fire, burning it down to the ground.

At this time, Helen heard of the Alola region and decided that moving there would be a good idea. So they packed up all their stuff and made their long trip there. When they got there, Helen bought a house just on the Outskirts of Hau'oli City and tried to teach her daughter to control her powers. Eventually, she did to an extent, and Helen went about establishing a chain of Family Restaurants, followed by her establishing the Xiang Shipyard and Airport. However, her daughter continued to stay cooped up in her room, not associating with anyone or even going outside.

After years of hard work and struggle, Helen heard of the Kanto region and decided to move there with her daughter, thinking that maybe a new scenery would help break her daughter out of her shy shell. When they got there, Helen bought a house in Pallet Town and established the Family Restaurant, Shipyard, and Airport.

The first person she met when they got to Kanto was Professor Oak, who greeted them with a smile. Helen greeted him back, but her daughter ignored his presence and went about doing her own thing. The second person she was introduced to was Delia Ketchum, who didn't quite see eye to eye with Helen and thought of her as a whore. Helen brushed it off without a care because, let's face it, how was she supposed to explain having a daughter mysteriously? It has been a long and tough eight years, seven months, and seventeen days, but Helen wouldn't change it for the world.

 _"Good night, my little angel,"_ thought Helen as she closed the door of her daughter's bedroom.

Midday the next day, Helen's voice could be heard through the house as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Alex, get up! You're supposed to meet Professor Oak!"

"Few more minutes," mumbled Alex.

"Alex, you're supposed to be going on a journey today, and it's already noon!" shouted Helen.

Alex's eyes fluttered open. "What!"

She turned to look at her clock to see that it was noon, and she was supposed to meet Professor Oak at his lab at eight. Mudkip pulled his penis out of her and moved away sleepily, having just woken up, but he was surprised as well.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" gasped Alex as she scrambled out of her bed before she started getting ready for the day as quickly as she can.

Helen wasn't surprised to see that Mudkip had his penis inside her daughter. It had happened on and off over the last six days, and she would sometimes find him humping her daughter's legs until he came. The two have gotten close, and the fact that her daughter had a Pokemon to keep her company helped with the thought of her breaking out of her shy shell. Helen made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" shouted Alex as she came running down the stairs a little later, having already recalled Mudkip back to his Luxury Ball.

She was in a pair of baggy blue pants and a black hoodie with the hood covering her hair, which she sometimes did. She didn't have time to worry about her hair or put the Pokemon League baseball cap on, but she had to wrap her hair around her just to fit it under her hoddie, lest it look weird sticking out of the bottom. Alex could smell the scent of food coming from the kitchen as she started putting on her shoes.

"Ma, I'm not going to have time for breakfast!" shouted Alex. "It's already noon!"

She nearly got her shoes on when her ma appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"How about brunch?" asked Helen.

"No, thanks, I don't have time for that," replied Alex.

"It would be nice if you wore a dress for once," remarked Helen.

Alex got up as she finished putting her shoes on and turned to look at her ma. "No thanks. I feel more comfortable wearing these."

Helen sighed as Alex picked up her bag that she came down the stairs with and put it on before running to the door and throwing it open, leaving it open as she left the house.

"At least shut the door, Alex!" shouted her ma after her.

There was no reply back, and Helen sighed as she went to the door and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

Alex raced across the fields and hills as she made her way to Professor Oak's lab, and surprisingly the hood of her hoodie never fell off her head, not that it mattered. She wasn't trying to hide who she was. She just felt more comfortable dressing up as a boy. As she came over a hill, she could see that there was no one near the Pokemon lab entrance, but considering how late it was, it was understandable. Alex was grateful for it as it meant she didn't have to worry about running into anyone. When she got to the Pokemon lab, Alex rushed into the building, getting Professor Oak's attention.

"Ah, Alex, you're finally here," said Professor Oak.

Alex sweatdropped. " _…_ "

Professor Oak was the only one other than her mother that knew she was a futanari and smiled at her. Alex was a silent, shy, unusual girl that rarely speaks to anyone. Ever since Alex and her mother moved to Pallet Town, all she did was stay cooped up in her room, playing around with her mysterious powers, which resulted in her mother always getting after her. The kids in Pallet Town have only seen Alex once, and it didn't take long for rumors to start flying around. It didn't help that when he introduced Helen to Delia Ketchum that she came to the wrong conclusion and thought that she was a whore.

Surprisingly, Helen took no offense to that and waved it off, being quite mature for her age, but being a young mother at the age of thirteen does that sometimes. As for Alex, the girl was a lone wolf and would never go outside or associate with the kids, which Professor Oak was a bit sad about, but it couldn't be help with her strange powers and shy personality.

"Don't worry about being late," said Professor Oak. "I was able to get some extra work done."

Alex smiled at him, and Professor Oak went to get a Pokedex before making his way back over to her.

"I upgraded your Pokedex to register Kanto and Hoenn Pokemon," said Professor Oak as he held out the Pokedex.

Alex took the Pokedex. The Pokedex that she received was different from that of other Trainer's Pokedexes from the Kanto region and resembled that of a smartphone. Matter of speaking, it was her smartphone that the Professor had upgraded to add the Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor," said Alex bowing politely before putting her Pokedex away.

"Oh, you're welcome," replied Professor Oak.

Alex made her way out of the Pokemon lab to be greeted by her ma.

"Alex, sweetie," said Helen.

Alex made her way over to her ma and stopped in front of her.

"So, you get your Pokedex, did you?" asked Helen.

Alex nodded her head.

"That's good," said Helen, "Oh, here, dear."

Helen handed a brown sack out to Alex, who took it with confusion. She looked inside to see a couple of sandwiches from the food her ma was cooking up earlier before looking back up at her ma.

"You can't start your journey on an empty stomach," said Helen. "You should eat it when you get a chance."

Alex giggled at her ma and went about eating the sandwiches while spending time with her ma and Professor Oak.

When done, she stood up and looked at her ma.

"Ready to start your journey?" asked Helen.

Alex nodded her head.

Her ma put her hand in her pocket before pulling out some money.

"Here, take this with you," said Helen.

Alex took the money and put it away. She hugged her ma, who hugged her back.

After saying her goodbyes to her ma and Professor Oak, Alex turned around and made her way down the field from Pallet Town as she explored the outsides. When she got to the edge of Pallet Town, she let out her Mudkip before the two continued on their way down the open fields. Alex walked slowly, taking her time, watching the beautiful scenery.

"Mistress, don't you think we should hurry to the next city or have waited until later?" asked Mudkip.

 _"Relax, Mudkip, it's not like a little rain is going to kill anyone,"_ replied Alex.

Mudkip nodded his head as they continued on their way slowly, exploring the outside world. Any normal person would laugh and call her crazy, especially considering that it was sunny out. As Alex and Mudkip continued through the field towards the next city, there was a flutter that caught their attention.

 _"Oh, a Shiny Pidgey,"_ thought Alex as she saw the Pokemon. _"Alola!"_

Pidgey was foraging through the field when it heard a female voice and looked around until it saw a kid waving their hands.

"A female Trainer?" questioned Pidgey in a female voice, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.

Alex looked around at her surrounding, but seeing that the coast was clear, she took her hood off and pulled her hair out, letting it fall down her back.

"Oh, wow, she's so beautiful," said Pidgey, looking at her in awe.

Alex blushed at the compliment of her looks.

"She moved here from the Alola region and has a penis," stated Mudkip.

Pidgey was surprised that the girl moved there from the Alola region, but she blushed when she heard she had a penis.

"Interesting," said Pidgey. "I never heard of a human that was both male and female before." Pidgey turned to look at Mudkip. "What Pokemon are you?"

 _"This is Mudkip,"_ answered Alex. _"He is from the Hoenn region."_

Pidgey blinked, eyeing the girl suspiciously. "How strange. You can understand me and speak without speaking?"

 _"Yeah, I don't know how, but I can understand Pokemon and speak to them in my head,"_ answered Alex. _"I can also do other things."_

She put her hand out and moved it around, creating a lavender orb from thin air, holding it in her hand.

"Oh, incredible!" exclaimed Pidgey, eyeing the lavender orb in her hand. "You can use air?"

"She can do many things," answered Mudkip.

Pidgey was impressed and in awe as she watched the lavender orb float in the air and around her.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey.

_"You're quite beautiful, too."_

"A lot of Pidgey pick on me because of my color," replied Pidgey.

 _"I wouldn't know how that feels,"_ said Alex. _"I never really talked to anyone before, and no one other than my mother and Professor Oak has talked to me. I never really have gone outside much."_

"That's sad, but you're a lot like me," said Pidgey pointing a wing at her.

 _"How about a Pokemon battle?"_ asked Alex.

"Nah, that's okay, you're interesting, so I think I'll come with you," replied Pidgey. "Go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me."

Alex smiled and took her bag off, setting it on the ground before going through it, pulling out a Luxury Ball she had with her. She was given five as an early birthday present from Professor Oak, which came with the Mudkip, who already came with one when she received it and had bought five more before her Pokemon journey.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Pidgey.

 _"It's a Luxury Ball and is used for comfort,"_ explained Alex.

"Oh, how interesting!" exclaimed Pidgey. "Well, go ahead and use that Luxury Ball on me."

Alex made the Luxury Ball float into the air and over to Pidgey, touching her, making it open up and suck her inside before closing. It floated back over to her and landed in her hand, and Pidgey didn't give an ounce of struggle before there was an immediate sound that indicated capture.

 _"Alright, we caught an adorable Pidgey!"_ exclaimed Alex, holding up the Luxury Ball.

"Yay!" cheered Mudkip.

Alex put the Luxury Ball away in her bag before continuing on her way slowly with Mudkip beside her, exploring the outside world. As Alex and Mudkip continued through the field towards the next city, there was a rustle from a bush that got their attention before two blue Pokemon jumped out.

"Halt, Trainer!" exclaimed the first Pokemon in a female voice.

"Let's battle!" exclaimed the second Pokemon in a male voice.

Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were a female Nidoran and male Nidoran and get information on them. She didn't really need to know that one was a female and a male as that was obvious, but the Pokedex still mentions it when scanning them.

 _"Sure, I don't mind a battle,"_ replied Alex.

The female and male Nidoran noticed that the Trainer's voice was female, and the male Nidoran blushed.

"You're a female?" questioned the male Nidoran.

 _"Yes,"_ answered Alex before looking around at her surrounding.

After seeing that the coast was clear, Alex took her hood off and pulled her hair out, letting it fall down her back. The two Nidoran's looked at her in awe.

"Oh, wow, she's so adorable, and her hair and pointy ears are pretty!" exclaimed the male Nidoran.

 _"Thank you,"_ replied Alex bowing politely as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You can understand us and speak without speaking?" asked the female Nidoran, eyeing her suspiciously.

 _"Yeah, I don't know how, but I can understand Pokemon and speak to them in my head,"_ answered Alex. _"I can also do other things."_

She put her hand out and moved it around, creating a red orb from thin air, holding it in her hand.

"Is that fire?" questioned the male Nidoran, eyeing the red orb in her hand.

 _"Yes, and I can do others,"_ answered Alex.

"Oh, Incredible! I never saw a human make fire out of thin air before!" exclaimed the male Nidoran. "That's so awesome!"

"Can't you talk at all?" asked the female Nidoran.

"She can if she wanted to, but she is too shy to talk out loud," explained Mudkip. "She moved here from the Alola region and has a penis."

The two Nidoran's were surprised that Alex moved here from the Alola Region, but they both blushed when they heard she had a penis.

"Now for the battle, I think we should go with the phrase ladies first," said Mudkip.

Alex looked down at her Mudkip. _"You're such a gentleman, Mudkip."_

Mudkip blushed at the compliment.

"Sounds good. I'll just wait for my turn," said the male Nidoran.

He made his way to the side before turning around to watch the battle. At that moment, dark clouds rolled in, and it started to rain.

 _"Right on time,"_ thought Alex. _"Mudkip, go!"_

Mudkip jumped out in front of her, and as he did, the rain intensified to a downpour and lightning flashed across the sky, but it went unnoticed thanks to the rainstorm. Alex continued to stand there, looking forward, not minding the rain.

Female Nidoran ran toward Mudkip and tried to use Scratch, but he dodged it fast and used Water Gun, having learned it while watching Pokemon battles with Alex. She was hit by the Water Gun and was pushed back, having taken a decent amount of damage. Female Nidoran ran toward Mudkip and tried to use Scratch, but he dodged it and tried to use Tackle, only for female Nidoran to barely dodge the attack.

After that, the two Pokemon continued to dance around exchanging moves that was either dodged or barely dodged. During the battle, female Nidoran used a new move and tried to kick Mudkip, but he dodged it and used Water Gun, hitting her and pushing her back, where she fainted, having taken a great amount of damage.

Alex went through her bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball she had with her before making it float into the air and over to female Nidoran, touching her, making it open up and suck her inside before closing. It floated back over to her and landed in her hand before there was an immediate sound that indicated capture. Alex smiled and put the Luxury Ball away in her bag.

With the battle over, male Nidoran made his way over. "Alright, my turn," he said.

"Let's go," said Mudkip.

 _"I'll let you two have a free-for-all without my help,"_ said Alex.

Male Nidoran ran toward Mudkip and tried to use Peck, but he dodged it fast and tried to use Water Gun. He barely dodged the attack, having seen it earlier before trying to use Peck. Mudkip dodged it fast and used Mud-slap, having learned it while watching Pokemon battles with Alex. Male Nidoran was hit by the Mud-slap and was pushed back, having taken a considerable amount of damage, not expecting the attack. He ran toward Mudkip and tried to use Peck, but Mudkip dodged it and was going to use Mud-slap, only for male Nidoran to dodge to the side, having expected it, so he changed his attack and used Water Gun.

After that, the two Pokemon continued to dance around exchanging moves that was dodged or barely dodged. During the battle, male Nidoran used a new move, and Alex recognized it as Double Kick, having scanned female Nidoran earlier when she used the move. Mudkip dodged it and used Mud-slap, hitting him and pushing him back, where he fainted, having taken a great amount of damage.

As the two battled, Alex was blushing up a storm as the two was spouting compliments of what they liked about her. When the battle ended, Alex went through her bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball before making it float into the air and over to male Nidoran, touching him, making it open up and suck him inside before closing. It floated back over to her and landed in her hand before there was an immediate sound that indicated capture. Just as she caught the male Nidoran, Alex and Mudkip caught a giant bolt of lightning in the distance.

"That bolt of lightning is lucky it was in the distance," said Mudkip. "If it tried to hit you, I'd protect you."

 _"Well, aren't you the valiant hero?"_ replied Alex.

Mudkip blushed as he made his way to her side, and as he did, the storm lessened to a light rain before breaking as the sun came out.

Alex looked up in the sky with Mudkip to see a flying Pokemon in the air.

 _"Huh? What's that Pokemon?"_ she wondered.

Alex took her Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon. "There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

She put her Pokedex away and watched the Pokemon fly in the sky with Mudkip.

The Pokemon stopped in the sky and started looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. The wind still blew, the trees still swayed in the wind, and the sun shined down, but for some reason, the humans and a few Pokemon were frozen.

 _"Alola!"_ came a female greeting in the Pokemon's head.

The Pokemon flew around in the sky, looking around until it saw an unusual female human waving their hands with a Pokemon that was not found in the region. It flew down and landed in front of the female human.

 _"Trainer, do you know what is going on?"_ asked the Pokemon in a male voice speaking directly in her mind.

 _"I do, but I'll explain that a little later,"_ answered Alex.

The Pokemon's eyes widen at the unusual female speaking directly in its mind and continued to look at her curiously.

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"_ asked Alex deciding to see if she can get some information.

 _"Oh, I suppose I should have introduced myself,"_ said the Pokemon. _"My name is Ho-oh, and you are?"_

 _"My name is Ashling Licia Electra Xiang, but you can just call me whatever you want,"_ replied Alex.

"She moved here from the Alola region and has a penis," added Mudkip.

Ho-oh was surprised that the unusual female moved there from the Alola region but blushed when he heard that the female had a penis. He continued to look at Alex, taking in her body.

 _"Wow, what a stunning interesting female,"_ said Ho-oh.

 _"Thank you,"_ she replied with a bow in politeness as her cheeks turned slightly pink. _"You're very handsome yourself, but you should save your stamina for later."_

 _"Huh?"_ questioned Ho-oh.

Alex pointed to a spot on Ho-oh's lower region, and he looked down to see his penis out.

"Ahhhhh!" exclaimed Ho-oh, covering himself up with his wings. "This is so embarrassing."

 _"Relax, it's alright,"_ replied Alex with a smile. _"I don't mind."_

Ho-oh was relieved to hear that and uncovered himself, allowing the girl to see his penis.

 _"Would you like to come with me?"_ asked Alex.

 _"Yes, please,"_ said Ho-oh.

Alex smiled and took her bag off before she went through it, pulling out a Luxury Ball before making it float into the air and over to Ho-oh, touching him, making it open up and suck him inside before closing. It floated back over to her and landed in her hand before there was an immediate sound that indicated capture.

After catching Ho-oh, Alex called him back out and let him go on his way. Everything returned to the way it was, and Alex and Mudkip continued watching Ho-oh fly through the air until he disappeared over the rainbow.

When he was gone, Alex wrapped her hair around her and pulled her hood up before they continued on their way to the next city. On their way, they saw a few Pokemon, but Alex wasn't interested in catching them, not that she didn't like them. It was more about preferences than anything.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. Some of you will notice a similarity between this chapter in this story and the beginning of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. While I did use some of the chapter as a reference, I had to rewrite some of it as there was additional things I wanted in the chapter, so it's not quite the same, but it is similar. Besides that, we got to see more about what Alex is capable of, a glimpse of Mudkip's ability, and see Alex catch four new Pokemon to add to her team. Surprisingly, this chapter didn't have any Pokephilia in it but don't worry, we will get to that in time? Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I plan to do more updates, so you can look forward to that.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the Characters in Pokemon, but I do own my Character and the additions to the story.


	3. Arrival in Viridian City, Junior Officer, and Dratini Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex, an unusual girl started her Pokemon journey with her trusted Pokemon Mudkip. What adventures and erotic activities will they get into next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

After a long while, Alex and Mudkip finally made it to Viridian City and in record time. They made it to Viridian City at the same time that Alex left Pallet Town, and she was able to meet up with Ho-oh and recall him back to his Luxury Ball. Alex and Mudkip made their way through the city toward the Pokemon Center so that Alex could get her Pokemon checked up.

Officer Jenny was going about her business when she spotted Alex and Mudkip. "What in the devil?"

Alex and Mudkip continued through the city toward the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenny as she grabbed Alex by the arm. "And just where do you think you're off to with that Pokemon?"

Alex looked at her. "…"

"No, answer, huh?" questioned Officer Jenny. "Alright, criminal, you're under arrest!"

She took some handcuffs off before trying to apprehend her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my Mistress!" shouted Mudkip defensively.

 _"Relax, Mudkip, I don't think she means any harm,"_ replied Alex, calming down Mudkip. _"Let's just do what she wants for now."_

After arresting Alex, Officer Jenny went to pick up Mudkip, only to get a face full of water courtesy of his Water Gun, preferring to walk next to his Mistress. She decided to ignore it and led Alex and Mudkip to the station and through the station to a jail cell.

"Alright, hand over all your possessions, criminal!" shouted Officer Jenny.

Alex looked at her. "…"

"Did you hear me! I said hand over—" shouted Officer Jenny before she was interrupted.

Alex lifted her hands that was still cuffed.

Officer Jenny blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, ah, right," she said in realization as she took a key off. "And don't think about trying to escape."

She took the handcuffs off the boy, and surprisingly he didn't try to escape.

Alex took her bag off and handed it to Officer Jenny willingly.

"Let's see what all you stole," said Officer Jenny.

She started emptying the bag on a table, revealing eleven Luxury Balls with six of them being empty, a sleeping bag, a fishing rod, six hundred Vitamins, a harmonica, a nightgown, cotton girl panties, and a change of clothes. Officer Jenny didn't think much about the cotton girl panties and believed that the boy stole the bag from a girl.

"Ahha! I got you now, criminal! Stealing Pokemon!" shouted Officer Jenny, turning to Alex, only to see the kid holding out a Pokedex. "Huh? A Pokedex?"

Officer Jenny took it and looked at it.

"Let's see who you stole this Pokedex from," said Officer Jenny.

"I'm Dextette. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ashling Licia Electra Xiang of the town of Pallet," said the Pokedex in a female voice. "My function is to provide Ashling with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"Ahha! Stealing Pokemon from a girl now, huh!" shouted Officer Jenny as she turned to Alex.

Alex pulled the hood of her hoodie off and pulled her hair out, letting it fall down her back.

Officer Jenny looked at her in shock, having never seen a human with such long hair and pointy ears before.

"You're a girl?" questioned Officer Jenny once she got over her initial shock.

"…" Alex nodded her head.

"You know you would have saved all the trouble if you spoke up," said Officer Jenny.

Alex gave a shy face.

"You're shy?" asked Officer Jenny.

"…" Alex nodded her head.

"I apologize. I didn't realize you was a girl," said Officer Jenny handing Alex her Pokedex back.

"That should have been obvious from the nightgown and panties," remarked Mudkip. "Who else goes around carrying a female nightgown and panties?"

 _"It can't be helped. She thought I stole them from a girl,"_ replied Alex as she took her Pokedex and smiled at Officer Jenny.

"As a way to apologize, how about I show you around the station?" asked Officer Jenny.

"…" Alex nodded her head.

"Alright, follow me," said Officer Jenny.

Alex nodded her head. Officer Jenny turned around and led Alex and Mudkip to the doors and through the station, showing them and telling them all about the Police Force. She showed them several rooms in the station. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led Alex and Mudkip to a kennel where there was some Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were Growlithe and get information on them.

"These Growlithe are used by the Police Force to search for thieves and in their duties," explained Officer Jenny.

There was one puppy Growlithe that was an oddly different color than the rest. The color of its fur was a lighter orange than most Growlithe have. It looked at Alex before it made its way over to her. Officer Jenny saw the lighter orange Growlithe come over to Alex and looked worried.

"Oh, what an adorable female! And such stunning hair and pointy ears!" exclaimed Growlithe in a male voice, but all Officer Jenny heard was a bark.

He knocked her over on the ground and started humping her while licking her face. Alex continued to laugh and pet Growlithe, whose tail was wagging back and forth. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.

 _"Alright, common, that's enough,"_ said Alex. _"Save that for another time."_

Growlithe was a bit surprised, but he stopped humping and licking her and got off her. Alex stood back up with a smile and a blush on her face. The Growlithe didn't leave her side when she got back up.

"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before," said Officer Jenny. "He must really like you."

Growlithe started running around Alex for a little bit with his tail wagging.

"I think it would be best if you take that one with you," said Officer Jenny. "He appears to like you more than anyone else and that Growlithe has been a handful for even us."

It was something for an Officer Jenny to say she had trouble with a Growlithe, especially considering Growlithe are usually loyal to them.

"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked Growlithe as he wagged his tail. "I'll make sure to fuck you hard!"

"She has a penis," stated Mudkip.

Growlithe blushed, and Alex's cheeks flushed a little darker. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by Officer Jenny, but she decided not to mention it.

"I know. How about you join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Ashling?" asked Officer Jenny.

"…" Alex gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry. We won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny.

Alex smiled and gave her a thumbs up to show that she will join.

Office Jenny smiled. "Alright, then let's get you registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full name."

Alex nodded her head, showing that it was alright.

Officer Jenny led Alex and Mudkip out of the kennel and to the front desk of the station. As she did, Growlithe followed them out of the kennel and stricken up a conversation with Mudkip, comparing things that they liked about Alex. When they got to the front desk, Officer Jenny went about registering Ashling as a Junior Officer. The process took a while, and when finished with registering, Officer Jenny went about getting Ashling all the police gadgets such as a police badge and handcuffs, to name a few.

"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You're officially registered as a Junior Officer, Ashling."

With that done, Alex was given the Luxury Ball for Growlithe. They used the Luxury Ball to try and tame the Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularly. Alex didn't recall her Growlithe and allowed him to follow her, but put the Luxury Ball away in her bag.

After that, Officer Jenny led Alex, Mudkip, and Growlithe through the station and back outside, and as they went, Alex wrapped her hair around her and pulled the hood of her hoodie back up.

"Alright, you can go now," said Officer Jenny. "Good luck on your Pokemon journey."

Alex smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up to show her thanks. She waved her off before they made their way through Viridian City until they was out of sight.

Alex, Mudkip, and Growlithe continued through Viridian City, making their way toward the Pokemon Center with Alex having a red face due to Mudkip and Growlithe spouting compliments of what they like about her. It didn't take them long to get there, and Alex made her way to the doors, which opened up automatically, allowing her to make her way into the Pokemon Center with Mudkip and Growlithe beside her, dripping wet from the storm despite the fact there hasn't been a rainstorm, but froze the moment she walked through the door.

The reason for her frozen state was because there was a Nurse Joy behind the counter with her gigantic titties resting on the counter, giving an ample amount of cleavage and looking like they was about to burst right out of her Nurse outfit.

 _"Wow, if everyone in the outside world is like this, then I might be in heaven,"_ thought Alex.

"Oh, dear," said Nurse Joy standing up from behind the counter as she noticed Alex, making her titties bounce and the button pop off, letting her titties spill out of her Nurse outfit. "Did you fall into a lake? You should get out of those clothes before you catch a cold, and I'll go get you a towel."

Alex continued to blush as she stood there frozen, staring at Nurse Joy's titties. Her titties was like a mound on top of a mound, and by that, she meant that Nurse Joy's areolas puffed outwards in the air with inverted nipples. It wasn't the first time that she saw very large titties and inverted nipples as her ma had them too, but it was the first time encountering someone else that had them.

"Come on, get out of those clothes before you catch a cold," said Nurse Joy.

Alex complied as she went about taking her clothes off in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. When she got her clothes off, Growlithe was impressed when he saw how huge Alex's cock and balls were.

"Oh, wow, amazing! I never saw a boy with such long hair and pointy ears before!" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

Ashling reached down and moved her balls, allowing her to see her incredibly puffy pussy. Nurse Joy was shocked to see that the kid had both female and male genitals, having never heard or seen a human that had both before. Growlithe and Mudkip started humping Ashling's legs until they came.

"Just a second, let me go get you a towel and a wet washcloth," said Nurse Joy with a smile as her nipples started to protrude outward, pointing out into the air from her getting horny.

She made her way into the back of the Pokemon Center, and Ashling continued to watch her titties bounce until she was out of sight.

Ashling waited in the lobby, dripping water onto the floor and with Mudkip and Growlithe's cum on her legs. Nurse Joy was gone for a little bit before she came back with a wet washcloth and a towel, but she didn't change her outfit, letting her titties spill out and bounce.

"Here," said Nurse Joy, holding the washcloth out.

Ashling continued to stare at Nurse Joy for a little bit, taking in her body. She had an hourglass figure that would make most men drool. Ashling took the washcloth and went about washing Mudkip and Growlithe's cum off her legs, handing the washcloth back to Nurse Joy and taking the towel. She started to dry herself off with the towel before giving it back to her.

Nurse Joy gathered up Ashling's clothes before turning to the kid, making her titties bounce. "I'll just go take care of this and hang up your clothes to dry."

Ashling nodded her head, for that was all she could do. Even if she wanted to speak, she was speechless.

Nurse Joy started to make her way out of the lobby to take care of the washcloth and towel and hang the kid's clothes up to dry but dropped Ashling's panties. "Oh, how clumsy of me," she said, bending over, making her skirt rid up, revealing she had no panties on, her gigantic ass, and glistening cunt.

After collecting Ashling's panties, Nurse Joy stood back up before she continued on her way into the back of the Pokemon Center.

She was gone for a little bit before she came back to the lobby. Ashling made her way to the counter, and Nurse Joy seeing that made her way behind it, resting her gigantic titties on the counter.

"Welcome to Viridian City," greeted Nurse Joy with a smile, having seen the kid's penis twitching.

Ashling smiled and put her bag on the counter before going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls. She recalled Mudkip and Growlithe back to their Luxury Balls.

"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy.

 _"You can take care of me, too. You can take my temperature down below any day,"_ thought Ashling before nodding her head.

Nurse Joy noticed that the kid did not speak and wondered if they was mute. "Are you mute?"

Ashling shook her head.

"Then why don't you speak?" asked Nurse Joy.

Ashling gave a shy face.

Nurse Joy giggled at the cute face. "Oh, you're shy."

Ashling nodded her head.

"So, are you a girl or boy?" asked Nurse Joy, trying to figure out how to address the kid.

"G-girl," stuttered Ashling shyly as she set her Pokedex on the counter that she took out of her hoodie earlier.

"You want to take part in the Gym challenge?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Y-y-yes, please," stuttered Ashling shyly.

"So, are you into Pokephilia?" asked Nurse Joy as she took the girl's Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

Ashling looked a little uneasy, and Nurse Joy noticed that, so she decided to ease the girl's nervousness. "It's alright," she said. "I think Pokephilia is a great thing, and so do my relatives. It shows how much you care and take care of all your Pokemon's needs."

Ashling smiled. "Yes, I am."

Nurse Joy smiled as a blush spreading across her face.

"Alright, why don't you wait for a bit while your Pokemon are being treated," said Nurse Joy.

"Sure," answered Ashling.

She made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait for her Pokemon.

Nurse Joy went about registering the girl for the Gym challenge, but as she did, she was surprised to find out that the girl was seven-years-old, was recommended by Professor Oak, and was a Junior Officer.

When Nurse Joy was done registering Ashling for the Gym challenge, she disappeared from the lobby for a bit before coming back with a tray of healthy food and a couple of glasses of her tittie milk. She made her way over to the table Ashling was sitting at, bringing the girl's Pokedex with her on the way.

"Here, Ashling," said Nurse Joy, placing the tray of food and milk on the table. "Eat up. It's best that you are eating well as your Pokemon would want you to be healthy and have lots of cum, and so would I."

Ashling smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"And here is your Pokedex," said Nurse Joy, holding out Ashling's Pokedex. "You're all registered."

Ashling took her Pokedex before putting it away. When she finished, Ashling went about eating the food and drinking the milk, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly pink before she made her way back to the counter.

Ashling continued to eat the food and drink the milk that Nurse Joy gave her. It was very delicious, and Ashling was enjoying it while giving a cute face.

She managed to finish all of it just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of Ashling's Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter.

"You can just put that on the counter," said Nurse Joy.

Ashling put the empty tray on the counter before taking her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"Battlefield?" asked Alex, looking up at Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy was surprised. Beginning Pokemon Trainers don't usually know about the battlefields, least use them.

"Of course, go right on ahead," said Nurse Joy with a smile. "They are right out back."

Ashling smiled before she made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefields. When she got out there, Ashling took her bag off and went through it, pulling out her Luxury Balls before making them float into the air and throwing them without touching them, calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Alright, we are going to do some training while my clothes dry,"_ said Ashling, getting her Pokemon's attention. _"I will be joining you in the training, and the training will be a free-for-all. You can attack each other, or you can attack me."_

"Isn't that a bit risky?" asked female Nidoran.

"Yeah, that's a bit reckless with a Legendary around," Pidgey agreed.

"Don't worry, Mistress can take care of herself," replied Mudkip.

"That's right," Ho-oh agreed.

 _"So says the valiant hero, who is always trying to protect me,"_ remarked Ashling.

Mudkip blushed.

 _"Before we start training, there is one thing I'd like to do,"_ said Ashling as she took her bag off and started going through it.

"What's she doing?" asked female Nidoran.

"You'll find out," answered Mudkip.

Ashling pulled three hundred Vitamins out of her bag. She had bought six hundred and sixty before her Pokemon journey and had already used sixty of the Vitamins on her Mudkip when she first got it a week ago, which is why her Mudkip was able to take on the two Nidoran and win. Any other Pokemon would have fainted from taking on two Nidoran except for a legendary.

 _"Here you go, Ho-oh, Pidgey, female Nidoran, male Nidoran, Growlithe, these are for you,"_ said Ashling as the Vitamin jars floated into the air and in front of them.

"Thank you, Mistress," said her Pokemon.

 _"You're very much welcome,"_ replied Ashling as she went about opening the Vitamin jars for them.

Hoho, Pidgey, female Nidoran, male Nidoran, and Growlithe went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now," said female Nidoran.

"Yeah, same here," Growlithe agreed.

"Incredible," said Ho-oh. "What a difference."

"I feel amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey.

Male Nidoran was acting like a macho man.

 _"With that done, let's get training started,"_ said Ashling.

They all made their way over to the battlefield getting on different sides before they started training together. The training started out with the six fighting against each other or trying to attack Ashling, only for one of the others to interfere. As they were training, they debated between each other, spouting compliments on what they like about Ashling, making her blush. They didn't get to train for long, and not one of them really attacked Ashling. Nurse Joy had came out to check on Ashling's clothes, which was nearby, before turning to her.

"Ashling, your clothes are dry," said Nurse Joy, who was now in a new outfit, but it didn't change the fact that her titties still looked like they was about to burst out of the nurse outfit.

Ashling called the training over, used her power to heal everyone, and sent Ho-oh on his way before she went about getting dressed while Nurse Joy took her Pokemon so they could get something to eat. When she was done, Ashling made her way back to the lobby, where she collected her Pokemon. She turned around and headed towards the doors, about to move on, only to pause when she got a vision.

Once the vision was over, Ashling decided to stay there for a while to do some training. She made her way back outside to the battlefield and resumed their training as they did the last time, and Ho-oh returned after finishing what he needed to do. The training started off the same as it did the last time, with the six fighting against each other or trying to attack Ashling, only for one of the others to interfere. At the same time, they was debating between each other, spouting compliments on what they like about Alex, making her blush.

That soon changed when Ho-oh managed to gather the others, speaking silently so he wouldn't be overheard as he explained everything, making up a plan.

After that, the six charged at Ashling in unison, deciding to try and take her out, being the most dangerous out of them all. However, they not once managed to hit her and got hit several times in retaliation.

The battle continued until Nurse Joy called them in for lunch due to the rain. Before they even began to battle the second time, dark clouds rolled in, and it started raining on schedule with Mudkip's ability Drizzle intensifying the storm to a downpour, drenching Ashling's clothes for the second time. Nurse Joy was surprised by Ashling's strange powers, having never seen someone with such powers in her life and the fact that she has caught a Legendary Pokemon.

Ashling used her power to heal everyone as they was pretty badly beaten up and recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making her way back through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, she handed Nurse Joy her Luxury Balls, and she put them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center for lunch.

"Before you eat, get out of those clothes so they can dry," said Nurse Joy, "and when you do training, take your clothes off so they don't get wet. Besides, I'm sure your Pokemon will enjoy seeing you naked as much as I do."

Ashling's cheeks flushed slightly pink but complied as she took her soaked clothes off and handed them to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took them into the back of the Pokemon Center to hang them up where they wouldn't get wet and so they could dry.

While Nurse Joy did that, Ashling sat down at a booth and went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy came back and went about her job.

Ashling managed to finish all of the food just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was cured by her using her powers.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"Ashling, I have a Pokemon Egg that has came into my possession. It's a Dratini Egg," said Nurse Joy. "Seeing how well you care and take care of your Pokemon's needs, would you like to have it?"

"Yes, please," answered Alex.

Nurse Joy smiled before she made her way into the back of the Pokemon Center to get the Egg.

Ashling continued to wait for Nurse Joy to come back with the Dratini Egg, and while she did, she used her Pokedex to get information on Dratini.

Nurse Joy was gone for a little bit before she came back to the lobby, carrying the Dratini Egg that was in an Egg case and had a Luxury Ball on top. She made her way over to Ashling and held out the Dratini Egg. Ashling took the Egg and put it in her bag.

With the Dratini Egg put away, Ashling made her way back outside to the battlefield to resume training in the nude. When she got there, Ashling called out her Pokemon and showed them the Dratini Egg before they went back to training.

This time during the training, the six went straight to attacking Ashling, trying to take her out, being the most dangerous out of them all. However, they not once manage to hit her and got hit several times in retaliation. The battle continued until late in the day when Nurse Joy called them in for dinner.

Ashling used her power to heal everyone as they was pretty badly beaten up and recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making her way back through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, Ashling handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon, and she put them on a try before handing it to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center for dinner.

She sat down at a booth and went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy smiled as she went about her duties at the counter.

Ashling finished all of the food just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"Now, it's getting late, so how about you stay here for the night," said Nurse Joy, "and no hanky-panky, you need to save up your cum for your Pokemon later."

Ashling nodded her head as her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Nurse Joy went and got Ashling a towel to dry off, and she went about drying her body before handing the towel back to Nurse Joy, who took care of it. When that was done, Nurse Joy led Alex through the Pokemon Center to a bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Ashling went about getting dressed in her nightgown and panties for the night. With her pajamas on, Ashling let out her smaller Pokemon and explained to them what Nurse Joy told her. After that, Ashling helped her Pokemon onto the bunk bed before climbing onto it herself. She laid down on her back, and her Pokemon laid all over her, but none of them did any sexy business as she covered them up with the blanket. She continued to lay there with her Pokemon until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit shorter than what I'd like it to be, and I initially had more planned for this chapter, but it couldn't be helped due to what takes place in the next chapter. None the less, I think the chapter turned of well and was quite interesting. We got to see quite a bit of stuff happen in the chapter and a few interactions between Alex in some people. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I plan to do more updates so you can look forward to that.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the Characters in Pokemon, but I do own my Character and the additions to the story.


	4. Viridian City Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling made it to Viridian City, became a Junior Officer after a misunderstanding with Officer Jenny, got herself a Growlithe, and met Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Ashling continued to sleep the night away until the clock struck midnight, and as it did, the clock started moving backward and stopped at the same time it previously was, indicating a day had just rewind. If anyone had seen this, they would be shocked, but Ashling had the ability to manipulate the space-time continuum, rewriting history as she sees fit without it affecting her, her Pokemon, or anyone else she wishes.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension.

"Alright, who is messing with the space-time continuum!" shouted Dialga. "If it is Palkia, I'm going to beat its ass!"

Elsewhere, in a different dimension.

"Who's messing with the space-time continuum!" shouted Palkia. "If it's Dialga, I'm going to smack that clown on the head!"

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Ashling was woken up by female Nidoran while the other debated between themselves on what they liked about her. If any other person tried to wake her up, they would have difficulty as Ashling was a hard sleeper that could sleep through just about anything. She really enjoyed her beauty sleep, and god forbid anyone other than a Pokemon that tried to disturb her beauty rest. Once when her ma, Helen, tried to wake her up, Ashling sent the house in Sinnoh into a different dimension. She was able to restore everything back together before any major damage could happen but got an earful from her ma.

Ashling sat up, stretching and yawning before rubbing her eyes, giving a sleepy face. She wasn't a very morning person and preferred to sleep in until later in the day. Female Nidoran saw that her Mistress was awake and turned around toward the others, jumping forward.

"Oh, yeah! I bet you haven't even sucked Mistress' cock!" exclaimed female Nidoran as she joined the others in the debate.

It had actually started with all five of them until female Nidoran stopped to wake her Mistress up. Ashling, Pidgey, and female Nidoran was blushing up a storm while the males blushed.

"You haven't either," stated Mudkip.

"Play nice," groaned Ashling, getting their attention.

"Mistress, you're not very great with mornings," stated Mudkip.

Ashling bopped him on the head. "You're one to talk! You never wake me up!"

"That's because I enjoy watching your adorable sleeping face," replied Mudkip.

Ashling had no comeback. She got up and climbed down from the bunk bed before helping the others down off the bed. Ashling went about taking her clothes off before putting her pajamas away. With that done, she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room and to the lobby with her Pokemon following her.

"Mistress, watch it!" exclaimed female Nidoran as she ran forward and tackled the door, pushing it open before Ashling could face-plant into the door and ruin her adorable face.

Ashling made her way through the door and started making her way over to a booth with her Pokemon following.

"Ah, I just did this yesterday!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, who was behind the counter. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Nurse Joy," apologized Ashling sleepily as she made her way to a booth, getting Nurse Joy's attention. "I have the power to manipulate the space-time continuum, so I created a time loop. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, the day rewinds, starting the day over."

She sat down at the booth and laid her head down drowsily.

"What's with the time loop?" asked Nurse Joy.

"With my ability, Precognition, I got a vision yesterday about some Team Rocket members breaking into the Pokemon Center tomorrow and trying to steal Pokemon, but don't worry," answered Ashling. "If you start worrying and try to stop it, it would only cause suspicion unless they are idiots. In the meantime, I'll use this time to do some training."

"Well, with you here, I have nothing to worry about," replied Nurse Joy.

"You'll have to do the same day over and probably will get tired of it after a while," said Ashling drowsily. "I could have erased your memories of the day before, like everyone else, but that would only cause problems."

"I'd rather you didn't," stated Nurse Joy. "After all, I met you, and besides, even if it is the same day, with you around, the day will be different."

Ashling gave a sleepy smile.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Sure," answered Ashling. "Sorry, I'm not really a morning person unless it's late morning."

"Yes, I can see that," replied Nurse Joy.

Mudkip chuckled, which earned him a bop on the head courtesy of Ashling's fist.

"And in case you was wondering, I can understand what a Pokemon is saying," Ashling said sleepily.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," said Nurse Joy, "especially after seeing your powers last night. Perhaps you should take a bath to wake up some before breakfast."

"Okay," Ashling agreed without a second thought.

She got up and made her way through the Pokemon Center toward the bathroom. Female Nidoran ran forward and tried to open the door, getting Nurse Joy's attention before she went and opened the door. She watched as Ashling made no attempt to open the door as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Uh, on second thought, perhaps I should go with her just to make sure she gets there safely and doesn't drown herself," said Nurse Joy, a little uneasy. "You all wait here."

Ashling's Pokemon was relieved.

A little later, Ashling was fully awake, sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast, having taken a bath with Nurse Joy's help, which caused a lot of blushing when she realized. Ashling's Pokemon was taken into the back of the Pokemon Center for a check-up and to get something to eat. It wasn't long when Nurse Joy came into the lobby carrying a tray of food and a couple of glasses of her tittie milk as she made her way over to Ashling, placing it on the table.

Nurse Joy went about her job while Ashling went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute face.

Ashling finished all of the food and milk just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with a tray that held her Luxury Balls.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

She got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefield to resume training. When she got out there, she took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon before they started training.

The training started the same as it did the second time previously that day prior to the day being reset. Instead of fighting with each other, Ashling's Pokemon went straight to attacking her, trying to take her out, being the most dangerous out of them all. During the training, Ashling caught a view of female Nidoran's pussy and ass and her blushing, which gained a blush from Ashling in return. As the training continued, there was a few times when female Nidoran stuck her ass out, revealing her pussy and ass hole to Ashling, shaking it, teasing her, which made her horny, but she did her best to restrain herself and continue with the training.

The training continued until late in the morning, and near the end of training, Ashling's Mudkip evolved. She used her Pokedex and found out that Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Mudkip knew a new move called Mud Shot and that his height was twice the size of a normal Marshtomp, making him four feet eight inches in height and weigh one hundred twenty-three point four pounds. The training was ended when Nurse Joy called them in for lunch.

Ashling used her power to heal everyone as they was pretty badly beaten up, recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls, and sent Ho-oh on his way before making her way back through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, Ashling handed Nurse Joy her Luxury Balls, and she put them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center for lunch.

She sat down at a booth and went about eating the food and drinking the milk, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy noticed Ashling was horny and smiled as she went about her duties at the counter.

Ashling finished all of the food and milk just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with a tray that held her Luxury Balls.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

She got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and went about putting three of her Pokemon away. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"Ashling, do you mind if I watch you do Pokephilia with your Pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy.

She was curious about seeing Pokephilia performed for the first time.

Ashling looked up and smiled. "Sure, if you want. I can even do it right here."

"Please do so," replied Nurse Joy.

Ashling made her way back outside and recalled Ho-oh to his Luxury Ball before making her way back inside the Pokemon Center. She took the last two Luxury Balls before she called out her female and male Nidoran.

Ashling reached down and grabbed her cock before shaking it back and forth teasingly. "Female Nidoran."

Female Nidoran turned to look at her and blushed. She made her way over to the middle of the lobby and laid down on her stomach with her feet out and tail up, showing her pussy that was leaking with wetness and ass hole. Ashling made her way over and got on her hands and knees before getting over top of female Nidoran and crouching down until the tip of her penis touched Nidoran's pussy.

"Oh, Mistress, please give it to me!" begged female Nidoran.

Ashling smiled and rammed her hips forward, spreading female Nidoran's pussy, sending her penis inside Nidoran, tearing through her hymen, and going down to her balls.

"AAAAAH, YES, YES, MISTRESS!" moaned female Nidoran with her head sideways, looking back at Ashling with a dark blush on her face and tongue sticking out.

"OOH, YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND SMUSHY!" moaned Ashling before placing a hand on her ass and looking back at male Nidoran. "MALE NIDORAN, COME ON!"

Male Nidoran was excited and made his way over, climbing on top of Ashling before he started humping her.

"MMMM, YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN HUMP ME! STICK YOUR NIDORAN PENIS INSIDE ME!" moaned Ashling.

"OH, MISTRESS, MISTRESS, I'M GOING TO STICK MY NIDORAN COCK INSIDE YOU!" moaned male Nidoran. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR CUNT!"

Male Nidoran continued to hump her until his shaft came out, and he rammed his penis inside Ashling's pussy.

"AAAH, MALE NIDORAN, MALE NIDORAN, YOU'RE SO BIG AND THICK!" moaned Ashling. "YOUR NIDORAN CUM IS FLOWING INSIDE MY CUNT!"

Apparently, giving the female and male Nidoran Vitamins made the female Nidoran's pussy tighter and the male Nidoran's cock bigger and thicker.

"AAAH, YES, YES, MISTRESS, YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND WET!" moaned male Nidoran. "I'M GOING TO CUM LOTS IN YOUR CUNT AND KNOT YOU!"

"OOOH, YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN, MALE NIDORAN, KNOT MY PUSSY!" moaned Ashling.

Male Nidoran didn't move and continued to stay there on top of Ashling with his cock buried deep inside her pussy, loving the tightness of the girl's cunt. Ashling didn't move and continued to wait with her penis twitching deep inside female Nidoran's cunt, loving the tightness of the female Nidoran's pussy. Male Nidoran started flooding Ashling's cunt only a little after penetration.

"AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN, YOUR KNOT IS PUSHING ON MY WALLS!" moaned Ashling as she felt male Nidoran knotting her pussy. "KNOT ME, BABY, KNOT ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME WET FROM KNOTTING ME!"

"OOOH, YES, MY BITCH! TAKE MY KNOT! FEEL ME FILL YOUR CUNT WITH MY NIDORAN CUM, BITCH!" moaned male Nidoran.

Male Nidoran's bulbus gland continued expanding, spreading Ashling's walls, effectively knotting the two together as he continued to fill her pussy with his cum.

Now that Male Nidoran was knotted inside her, Ashling started moving her hips, sending her cock in and out of female Nidoran hard, making her balls smack her pussy.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy, who continued watching them, made her way around the counter before taking her nurse outfit off and sat down on top of the counter with her legs open. She used one hand to masturbate her glistening pussy and the other hand to grab her gigantic breast as she continued to watch Ashling do Pokephilia, thinking of her huge thick cock deep inside her.

"HEY… FEMALE NIDORAN, DO YOU LOVE MY COCK?" asked Ashling. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE IT!"

"MISTRESS, YOUR COCK IS SO HOT, HARD, FAT, AND HUGE… AAAAH… MMMM… AND I LOVE IT!" moaned female Nidoran.

"OH, YES, MY BITCH! TAKE MY HUGE FAT PENIS!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU HARD AND CUM LOTS!"

Ashling continued to fuck female Nidoran's pussy hard, making her balls smack her pussy while male Nidoran was knotted inside her. She only fucked her for five minutes when female Nidoran couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAH, MISTRESS, MISTRESS… I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned female Nidoran.

"OH, YES, CUM MY BITCH, CUM!" moaned Ashling. "SHOW ME THAT LEWD PUSSY AND FACE!"

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS~" moaned female Nidoran as she came.

Female Nidoran squirted cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, the floor, coating Ashling's penis, and squeezing Ashling's cock with her cunt.

Ashling continued fucking female Nidoran's pussy even as she came while male Nidoran continued to fill up her cunt with his cum, making her belly expand little by little. She continued to fuck female Nidoran for a while. As they continued, they all started sweating with it dripping down their bodies, including Nurse Joy, who continued to masturbate her pussy and grab her breast, trying to bring herself to an orgasm. Female Nidoran came several times over the time that Ashling continued to fuck her.

"AAAH… AAAH… FEMALE NIDORAN… MALE NIDORAN… I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT MY LOAD INSIDE YOU!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO POUR MY CUM INSIDE YOU!"

"OOOOH… AAAAH… MISTRESS… MISTRESS… YES, YES!" moaned female Nidoran. "SHOOT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY PUSSY UP!"

"MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES… ASHLING, ASHLING… FUCK THAT NIDORAN'S PUSSY!" moaned Nurse Joy. "SPURT YOU CUM INSIDE HER!"

"NIDORAN! NIDORAN! NIDORAN~" moaned Ashling as she rammed in and came.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS~" moaned female Nidoran as she came.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! YES, YES, FILL THAT NIDORAN PUSSY UP!" moaned male Nidoran.

"ASHLING! ASHLING! ASHLING~" moaned Nurse Joy as she came.

Ashling started flooding female Nidoran's pussy with her cum, making female Nidoran cum and her belly expand. At the same time, Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy and the counter, and it running down her thighs while shooting milk out of her titties. Ashling continued to stay deep inside of female Nidoran and fill her pussy up until her cum sprayed out of her cunt and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of female Nidoran, letting the extra cum drip out of female Nidoran's cunt as she shot the rest of her cum on female Nidoran's backside. At this time, male Nidoran had long since finished awhile ago and was just enjoying the ride on top of his Mistress.

After that, Ashling rammed her penis back inside female Nidoran, getting moans of pleasure from her as she started fucking her again. Male Nidoran got horny from watching and soon knotted Ashling again, pumping her full of his Nidoran cum. Nurse Joy seeing that went back to masturbating her pussy again while sucking on her nipples. They continued until they came again, filling up female Nidoran and Ashling's pussies, making their bellies expand. Ashling continued to pump her cum inside female Nidoran until her cum sprayed out of her cunt and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of female Nidoran, letting the extra cum drip out of her pussy as she shot the rest of her cum on female Nidoran's backside. By this time, male Nidoran had long since finished awhile ago and was enjoying the ride on top of his Mistress. At the same time, Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt and the counter, and it running down her thighs while shotting milk out of her left tittie and sucking on her right tittie.

When they came down, Ashling backed up from female Nidoran, and male Nidoran climbed down off her. She moved to the side and laid down on the floor before looking over at male Nidoran.

"Male Nidoran," said Ashling, beckoning him.

Male Nidoran was excited and ran over to her before climbing on top of her with his penis in front of her face. Ashling opened her mouth and took his penis inside, and male Nidoran pushed his cock inside her mouth until he was sheath deep.

"OH, MISTRESS… YES, YES, SUCK MY COCK, BITCH!" moaned male Nidoran. "I'M GOING TO FILL THAT PRETTY MOUTH WITH MY CUM."

Ashling blushed at the compliment.

Female Nidoran seeing that, made her way between her Mistress' legs before she leaned down and took her Mistress' penis into her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, tasting her Mistress' cock and sucking on it. Ashling continued to hold male Nidoran's cock in her mouth using her tongue to circle around it, and male Nidoran's bulbus glands soon expanded, effectively knotting himself inside his Mistress' mouth. Ashling continued to take male Nidoran's cum in her mouth and swallow it while female Nidoran continued to suck her cock. At the same time, Nurse Joy was taking a break with her fingers in her mouth, having already came twice earlier, thinking of Ashling's cock in her mouth.

Ashling continued to take male Nidoran's cum in her mouth and swallow it until he stopped cumming, and his bulbus glands retracted. Male Nidoran continued to stay on top of his Mistress, enjoying his time as he watched female Nidoran go to town on his Mistress' cock with a blush on his face. As they continued, they all started sweating with it dripping down their bodies. Suddenly Ashling started shooting cum out into female Nidoran's mouth, who continued to take her cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it.

After that, Ashling started using her tongue to circle around male Nidoran's penis, going for another round, getting moans from male Nidoran. Ashling moved her hands down to her pussy and moved her balls aside before spreading her pussy open, revealing the pretty pink inside. Female Nidoran moved her head to her Mistress' pussy before she started licking it, tasting her Mistress' cunt and enjoying it. They continued until they came again with Ashling squirting cum out of her pussy into Nidoran's mouth and shooting ropes of cum from her penis that landed on Nidoran's face. By this time, male Nidoran had long since finished awhile ago and was enjoying the time on top of his Mistress.

Once that was over, Ashling took male Nidoran out of her mouth, and he climbed down off her. Female Nidoran seeing that backed up away from her Mistress and continued to wait. Ashling got back up with a little bit of male Nidoran's cum running out of the corners of her mouth and beckoned female Nidoran forward. Female Nidoran made her way back over to the middle of the lobby and laid down on her stomach with her feet out and tail up, showing her pussy that was leaking with cum and ass hole. Ashling made her way over and got on her hands and knees before getting over top of female Nidoran and crouching down until the tip of her cock touched Nidoran's ass hole.

"Oh, Mistress, Mistress, please give it to me!" begged female Nidoran.

Ashling smiled and rammed her hips forward, spreading female Nidoran's ass hole, sending her penis inside her, and going down to her balls.

"MMMMM… OOOH… YES, YES, MISTRESS! MISTRESS!" moaned female Nidoran with her head sideways, looking back at Ashling with a dark blush on her face and tongue sticking out.

"OOOH, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" moaned Ashling before placing a hand on her ass and patting it as she looked back at male Nidoran. "MALE NIDORAN, COME ON!"

Male Nidoran was excited and made his way over, climbing on top of Ashling before he started humping her.

"MMMM, YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN HUMP ME! STICK YOUR NIDORAN PENIS INSIDE MY FAT ASS!" moaned Ashling.

"OH, YES, MISTRESS, MISTRESS, I'M GOING TO STICK MY NIDORAN COCK INSIDE YOUR FAT ASS!" moaned male Nidoran. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR ASS!"

Male Nidoran continued to hump her until his shaft came out, and he rammed his penis inside Ashling's ass hole.

"AAAH, MALE NIDORAN, MALE NIDORAN, YOU'RE SO BIG AND THICK!" moaned Ashling. "YOUR NIDORAN CUM IS FLOWING INSIDE MY FAT ASS!"

"AAAH, YES, YES, MISTRESS, YOU'RE FAT ASS IS SO TIGHT AND SEXY!" moaned male Nidoran. "I'M GOING TO CUM LOTS IN YOUR FAT ASS AND KNOT YOU!"

"OOOH, YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN, MALE NIDORAN, KNOT MY FAT ASS!" moaned Ashling.

Male Nidoran didn't move and continued to stay there on top of Ashling with his cock buried deep inside her ass, loving the tightness of the girl's fat ass. Ashling didn't move and continued to wait with her penis twitching deep inside female Nidoran's ass, loving the tightness of the female Nidoran's ass. Male Nidoran started flooding Ashling's ass only a little after penetration.

"OOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES, MALE NIDORAN, YOUR KNOT IS PUSHING ON MY ASS WALLS!" moaned Ashling as she felt male Nidoran knotting her fat ass. "KNOT ME, BABY, KNOT ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME WET FROM KNOTTING MY FAT ASS!"

"OOOH, YES, MY BITCH! TAKE MY KNOT! FEEL ME FILL YOUR FAT ASS WITH MY NIDORAN CUM, BITCH!" moaned male Nidoran.

Male Nidoran's bulbus gland continued expanding, spreading Ashling's ass walls, effectively knotting the two together as he continued to fill her ass with his cum.

Now that Male Nidoran was knotted inside her fat ass, Ashling started moving her hips, sending her cock in and out of female Nidoran hard, making her balls smack her pussy. At the same time, Nurse Joy was no longer taking a break and was now fingering her ass hole and sucking on her nipple, thinking of Ashling's cock in her ass.

Ashling continued to fuck female Nidoran's ass hard, making her balls smack her pussy while male Nidoran was knotted inside her. She only fucked her for five minutes when female Nidoran couldn't take it anymore.

"OOOOH, MISTRESS, MISTRESS… I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned female Nidoran.

"OH, YES, CUM MY BITCH, CUM!" moaned Ashling. "SHOW ME THAT LEWD BODY AND FACE!"

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS~" moaned female Nidoran as she came.

Female Nidoran squirted cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy and the floor and squeezing Ashling's cock with her ass.

Ashling continued fucking female Nidoran's ass even as she came while male Nidoran continued to fill up her ass with his cum, making her belly expand little by little. She continued to fuck female Nidoran for a while. As they continued, they all started sweating with it dripping down their bodies, including Nurse Joy, who continued to finger her ass and suck on her nipple, trying to bring herself to an orgasm. Female Nidoran came several times over the time that Ashling continued to fuck her.

"MMMM… OOOOH… FEMALE NIDORAN… MALE NIDORAN… I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT MY LOAD INSIDE YOUR ASS!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO POUR MY CUM INSIDE YOU!"

"AAAAH… AAAAH… MISTRESS… MISTRESS… YES, YES!" moaned female Nidoran. "SHOOT YOUR CUM INSIDE MY ASS! FILL MY ASS UP!"

"OOOH… AAAAH… ASHLING, ASHLING… FUCK THAT NIDORAN'S ASS!" moaned Nurse Joy. "SPURT YOU CUM INSIDE HER!"

"NIDORAN! NIDORAN! NIDORAN~" moaned Ashling as she rammed in and came.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS~" moaned female Nidoran as she came.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! YES, YES, FILL THAT NIDORAN ASS UP!" moaned male Nidoran.

"ASHLING! ASHLING! ASHLING~" moaned Nurse Joy as she came.

Ashling started flooding female Nidoran's ass with her cum, making female Nidoran cum and her belly expand. At the same time, Nurse Joy came spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy and the counter, and it running down her thighs while shooting milk out of one tittie and sucking on the other. Ashling continued to stay deep inside female Nidoran and fill her ass up until her cum sprayed out of her ass and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of female Nidoran, letting the extra cum drip out of female Nidoran's ass hole as she shot the rest of her cum on female Nidoran's backside. At this time, male Nidoran had long since finished awhile ago and was just enjoying the ride on top of his Mistress.

After that, Ashling rammed her penis back inside female Nidoran, getting moans of pleasure from her as she started fucking her ass again. Male Nidoran got horny from watching and soon knotted Ashling's ass again, pumping her full of his Nidoran cum. Nurse Joy seeing that went back to fingering her ass again while sucking on her nipples. They continued until they came again, filling up female Nidoran and Ashling's asses, making their bellies expand. Ashling continued to pump her cum inside female Nidoran until her cum sprayed out of her ass and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of female Nidoran, letting the extra cum drip out of her ass hole as she shot the rest of her cum on female Nidoran's backside. By this time, male Nidoran had long since finished awhile ago and was enjoying the ride on top of his Mistress. At the same time, Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt and the counter, and it running down her thighs while shotting milk out of her left tittie and sucking on her right tittie.

With that done, Ashling moved backward, and male Nidoran climbed down off her. Ashling took out two Luxury Balls and recalled her two Nidoran before she went over to Nurse Joy and handed them to her, and she put them on a tray before handing it to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center for treatment, to get cleaned up, and to get something to eat. By this time, it was after the sun went down.

While her Pokemon was being tended to, Ashling made her way to the bathrooms to take a bath and get cleaned up herself. When she returned to the lobby, she made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait. It wasn't long when Nurse Joy came out, already cleaned up, carrying a tray of food and a couple of glasses of milk over to the table, placing the tray on the table before going back to work.

Ashling went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute and content face.

She finished all of the food just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with a tray that held her Luxury Balls.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

She got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

Once she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way to her bedroom and got dressed in her nightgown and panties for the night. With her pajamas on, she let out her smaller Pokemon and helped them onto the bunk bed before climbing onto it herself. She laid down on her back, and her Pokemon laid all over her as she covered them up with the blanket. Ashling continued to lay there with her Pokemon until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than I thought it would, but overall I think it turned out well. There wasn't really too much to this chapter other than the fact it was a Pokephilia lemon chapter and a few mentions of what Ashling can do. There will be a couple more chapters before the story will pick up and start to move forward once more. I changed a few things in the first three chapters of the story, so I'd go back and reread them so you are not lost on what is going on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter so you can look forward to that.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the Characters in Pokemon, but I do own my Character and the additions to the story.


	5. Fiery Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling created a time loop that makes the day repeat after getting a Premonition of Team Rocket showing up to steal Pokemon. She decided to use this time to train up her Pokemon with her participating in the battle. After training, Ashling had a bit of fun with her female and male Nidoran. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Ashling woke up late in the morning of the third repeat near noon. She sat up yawning and stretching before looking at her Pokemon at the foot of the bed with a smile and blush on her face. Her four Pokemon was in their usual debate about what they liked about her, spouting compliments about her, which was the cause of her blushing state. Marshtomp was too big to join the others and now stayed in his Luxury Ball until she called him out, so it was reduced to male Nidoran, female Nidoran, Pidgey, and Growlithe.

"Alola," greeted Ashling waving her hands, getting their attention as they turned to her.

"Alola, Mistress!" cried the four.

Pidgey flew over and tackled her face in a huge while the others tackled her, showing their affection in their own way.

When that was over, Ashling got up and undressed before making her way to the lobby.

"Oh, Ashling… ummm…" said Nurse Joy standing up from behind the counter as she noticed her, making her titties bounce and the button pop off, letting her gigantic titties spill out of her Nurse outfit, pausing as she turned to look at the clock. "Good morning."

 _"It's always a good morning to see those,"_ thought Ashling before waving her hands. "Alola, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled at the greeting that is familiar where her relative works.

Ashling made her way over to the counter and placed her Luxury Balls on it, having recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before leaving her bedroom. Nurse Joy took her Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

"How about some brunch?" asked Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Sounds good," Ashling replied as she made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait.

Nurse Joy made her way out of the lobby and was gone for a while before she returned, carrying a tray of food and a couple of glasses of milk over to the table, placing it on the table. As Nurse Joy placed it on the table, Ashling reached out and grabbed her left tittie, which was still spilling out of her nurse outfit and was the closest to her.

"Ahhhh," moaned Nurse Joy as a blush spread across her face.

"Oh, what lovely knockers," praised Ashling.

"Maybe you should eat your breakfast first," replied Nurse Joy as she noticed she was horny.

"I'll go to town on it," replied Ashling as her eyes shifted to her legs.

A darker blush spread across Nurse Joy's face at the implication, and she felt herself get wet with it running down her thighs. She decided to take her up on that offer and climbed onto the table, pushing the tray of breakfast to the side, sitting in front of Ashling with her legs open and feet resting on the seat, pulling up her nurse skirt, revealing her glistening wet puffy pussy.

Ashling licked her lips and buried her face in Nurse Joy's pussy as she began to eat her out.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... ASHLING, ASHLING... EAT ME OUT WITH YOUR PRETTY LIPS, BABY!" moaned Nurse Joy as she grabbed her titties.

Ashling's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the compliment of her lips and continued to eat out Nurse Joy, enjoying the taste of her cunt. As she continued, Nurse Joy's back and ass rised, holding herself up by her feet and head, pushing her pussy into Ashling's face while squeezing and rubbing her titties. Ashling grabbed Nurse Joy's ass cheeks and squeezed them, getting moans from her. Nurse Joy was giving a lewd face with her eyes rolled up in her head, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her legs shook as she got closer to her release, and sweat ran down her body and dripped onto the table, making her body glisten in the light.

"OOOOOH… ASHLING, ASHLING… USE YOUR PRETTY LIPS!" moaned Nurse Joy. "AAAAAAAH… ASHLING!"

Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Ashling's waiting mouth and shooting milk from her titties that landed in her hair, on her body, and on the table. Ashling didn't stop eating her out and continued until Nurse Joy came again.

Once Nurse Joy came the second time, and after Ashling cleaned Nurse Joy's cunt with her mouth, she pulled her head back away from Nurse Joy's pussy and took her hands off her ass cheeks. Nurse Joy fell onto the table and tried to catch her breath.

"Wow… that was amazing," breathed Nurse Joy.

Ashling smiled before she reached out and touched the milk from Nurse Joy's titties with her fingers, putting them in her mouth to taste it. _"Wait, this tastes just like—"_ she thought before taking her fingers out of her mouth. "This is?"

Nurse Joy's cheeks flushed slightly red. "I've been… giving you… my breast… milk to drink."

"In that case," said Ashling as she grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a sitting position before leaning forward and taking her left nipple in her mouth while grabbing her titties and squeezing them, getting moans and making the blush spread across Nurse Joy's face.

Ashling continued to suck Nurse Joy's nipples, switching between them, squeezing them while moving her hands up and down. Nurse Joy continued to blush darkly and moan, feeling her pussy get wet from Ashling milking her like a cow. She moved her right hand down and started masturbating her cunt while Ashling continued to suck on her nipples and drink her milk.

After a while of sucking Nurse Joy's nipples, drinking her milk, and her cumming five times, Ashling stopped and leaned back, leaving Nurse Joy's nipples red. Nurse Joy continued to lay on the table and tried to catch her breath.

"Now your… brunch is… cold," breathed Nurse Joy.

"That's alright," smiled Ashling. "I'll finish it."

"My name is Momo," said Nurse Joy after catching her breath and getting up. "Feel free to call me that."

Ashling smiled, glad to know what her name was.

Momo went about cleaning the table off, and when done, Ashling went about eating her brunch while Momo went back to work with her titties hanging out, not bothering to change into a new Nurse outfit.

Ashling finished all of the food and Momo's tittie milk, but her Luxury Balls was brought out long before she finished eating by Momo's Chansey and placed on the front desk.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Momo as she noticed she finished eating.

Ashling smiled and got up, putting her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and went about putting all of her Pokemon except one away. While she was doing that, Momo took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After she collected her Pokemon, Ashling took the last Luxury Ball and called out her Growlithe. Ashling turned around and looked back at Momo before reaching down and grabbing her cock, shaking it back and forth teasingly.

A dark blush spread across Momo's face, and her inverted nipples started to protrude outward from her areolas while her pussy got wet from her getting horny. She had wanted Ashling's fat cock inside her ever since she first met her and found out she was a girl with a penis. Momo took her nurse outfit off and made her way around the counter to the middle of the lobby before she got down on her hands and knees. She didn't need Ashling to tell her as it was the only position that made sense.

Ashling smiled and pounced on Momo with her small developing titties pressed against her back and legs bent on each side of Momo so that she wasn't touching the floor. Her penis was resting between Momo's ass cheeks, and Ashling had to move until her penis was touching her pussy. Ashling didn't wait and rammed her cock inside Momo, tearing through her hymen and going balls deep.

"AAAAAAAH!" cried Momo as her eyes started to water from the pain.

"OOOOOH… YES, YES… A GIGANTIC TITTIES SEXY NURSE'S PUSSY!" moaned Ashling, enjoying being inside Momo cunt. She started moving her hips side to side, making her penis move around inside Momo as she looked back at her Growlithe. "Growlithe."

Growlithe was excited and pounced on top of her. He had to move around to get in place with his paws and hind legs in the air before he started humping her.

"AAAAH, YES, YES, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE HUMP ME! STICK YOUR BIG FAT DOGGY PENIS INSIDE ME!" moaned Ashling.

"MISTRESS, MISTRESS, TAKE MY BIG FAT DOGGY COCK INSIDE YOU!" moaned Growlithe. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU HARD!"

Growlithe continued to hump her until his shaft came out, and he rammed his penis inside Ashling's cunt.

"OOOOH, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE!" moaned Ashling. "YOUR FIERY CUM IS FLOWING INSIDE MY CUNT! IT'S MAKING MY BODY ALL HOT AND SWEATY!"

Like with female and male Nidoran, the Vitamins that Ashling gave to Growlithe made his cock bigger and thicker.

"AAAAAH, YES, YES, MISTRESS, YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND WET!" moaned Growlithe. "I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU LOTS OF MY FIERY CUM AND KNOT YOU!"

"MMMMM, YES, YES, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE, KNOT MY PUSSY!" moaned Ashling.

Growlithe didn't move and continued to stay there on top of Ashling with his cock buried deep inside her pussy, loving how tight and wet her cunt was. Ashling didn't move and continued to wait with her cock twitching deep inside Momo's pussy, getting cries and moans of pain and pleasure from her. Growlithe started flooding Ashling's cunt only a little after penetration, making her body heat up and sweat from his hot fiery cum.

"OOOOH… AAAAH… YES, YES, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE, YOUR KNOT IS PUSHING ON MY CUNT WALLS!" moaned Ashling as she felt Growlithe knotting her pussy with sweat running down her body and dripping onto Momo. "KNOT ME, BABY, KNOT ME WITH YOUR FIERY DOGGY DICK! YOU'RE MAKING ME WET FROM KNOTTING ME LIKE A BITCH!"

"AAAAH, YES, YES, MISTRESS, MISTRESS! TAKE MY KNOT! FEEL ME FILL YOUR CUNT WITH MY FIERY CUM, BITCH!" moaned Growlithe.

Growlithe's bulbus gland continued expanding, spreading Ashling's walls, effectively knotting the two together as he continued to fill her pussy with his hot fiery cum.

Now that Growlithe was knotted inside her, Ashling started moving her hips, sending her cock in and out of Momo hard, making her balls smack her pussy, getting cries and moans of pain and pleasure. As she was fucking Momo, Ashling moved her arms around her and grabbed her titties, squeezing them and pulling on them as if she was milking a cow. It was only seconds later when Momo was giving a lewd face with her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, a dark blush across her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"HEY… MOMO, DO YOU LOVE MY DICK FUCKING YOUR CUNT?" asked Ashling. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE IT!"

"ASHLING, ASHLING… AAAAH… YOUR DICK IS SO HOT, HARD, FAT, AND HUGE… MMMM… OOOOH… AND I LOVE IT… AAAAH… FUCKING MY VIRGIN… MMMM… CUNT LIKE A COW!" moaned Momo.

"OH, DAMN, THAT IS SO SEXY, MY BITCH! TAKE MY HUGE FAT COCK, MY GIGANTIC TITTIES SEXY NURSE!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU HARD AND CUM LOTS!"

Ashling continued to fuck Momo's pussy hard, making her balls smack her pussy while pulling on her titties as if she was milking a cow and with Growlithe knotted inside her. She only fucked her for fifteen minutes when Momo couldn't take it anymore.

"OOOOOH, ASHLING, ASHLING… YES, YES!" moaned Momo. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"MMMM, YES, CUM MY BITCH, CUM!" moaned Ashling. "SHOW ME THAT LEWD BODY!"

"ASHLING~" moaned Momo as she came.

Momo squirted cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt, the floor, coating Ashling's dick, and squeezing her cock with her pussy. At the same time, Momo squirted milk out of her titties all over the floor.

Ashling continued fucking Momo's cunt and pulling on her gigantic titties even as she came while Growlithe continued to fill up her pussy with his fiery doggy cum, making her belly expand little by little. She continued to fuck Momo for a while, with sweat dripping down her body onto Momo's sweaty body that was dripping onto the floor. As Ashling continued, Momo moved her right hand to her pussy and started rubbing her clit, and she came seven times over the time that Ashling continued to fuck her.

"OOOOH… AAAAH… MOMO, MOMO… I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY LOAD INSIDE YOU!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO POUR MY CUM INSIDE YOU!"

"MMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… ASHLING, ASHLING… YES, YES!" moaned Momo. "SPURT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY NURSE COW CUNT!"

"MOMO! MOMO! MOMO~" moaned Ashling as she rammed in and came.

"ASHLING~" moaned Momo as she came.

"OOOH, YES, BITCH! FILL THAT NURSE'S COW PUSSY UP!" moaned Growlithe.

Ashling started flooding Momo's cunt with her cum, making her belly expand. Momo felt her start to flood deep inside her cunt and came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt, the floor, it running down her thighs, coating Ashling's dick, and squeezing her cock with her pussy while squirting milk out of her titties all over the floor. Ashling continued to stay deep inside of Momo and fill her cunt up until her cum sprayed out of her pussy and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of Momo, letting the extra cum drip out of her cunt as she shot the rest of her cum on Momo's backside. At this time, Growlithe had long since finished a while ago and was just enjoying the ride on top of his bitch.

After that, Ashling rammed her penis back inside Momo, getting moans of pleasure and a lewd face from her as she started fucking her while pulling on her titties again. Growlithe got horny from watching and soon knotted Ashling again, pumping her full of his fiery doggy cum, making her body heat up and sweat from his hot fiery cum. Momo went back to rubbing her clit again as Ashling fucked her like a cow. They continued until they came again, filling up Momo and Ashling's cunts, making their bellies expand. Ashling continued to pump her cum inside Momo until her cum sprayed out of her pussy and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of Momo, letting the extra cum drip out of her cunt as she shot the rest of her cum on Momo's backside. By this time, Growlithe had long since finished a while ago and was enjoying the ride on top of his bitch. When Momo came, she also squirted milk out of her titties all over the floor.

When they came done, Ashling climbed down off Momo, and Growlithe climbed down off her. She moved to the side and laid down on the floor on her back before looking over at Growlithe, beckoning him over to her. Growlithe was excited and ran over to her before climbing on top of her with his doggy dick in her face. Ashling opened her mouth and took his penis inside, and Growlithe pushed his cock inside her mouth until he was balls deep.

"OH, YES, BITCH, SUCK MY DOGGY DICK!" moaned Growlithe. "I'M GOING TO FILL THAT SEXY MOUTH WITH MY FIERY DOGGY CUM!"

Ashling's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the compliment and she got wet as Growlithe started spurting his fiery doggy cum in her mouth, making her face heat up and sweat from his hot doggy cum.

Momo crawled over on her hands and knees, getting between Ashling's legs before she leaned down and took her dick into her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, tasting Ashling's cock and sucking on it. Ashling moved her hands to Momo's head and grabbed it before pushing her head down, making her take all of her dick into her mouth and choke on it. At the same time, Ashling continued to hold Growlithe's doggy dick in her mouth using her tongue to circle around it, and Growlithe's bulbus glands soon expanded, effectively knotting himself inside his bitch's mouth. Ashling continued to take Growlithe's hot doggy cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it while Momo continued to suck and choke on her dick. As Momo sucked and choked on Ashling's cock, she moved her right hand to her cunt and started rubbing her clit while her left hand moved to her ass hole and started fingering it, thinking of Ashling's fat dick inside her ass.

Ashling continued to take Growlithe's hot doggy cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it until he stopped cumming, and his bulbus glands retracted. Growlithe continued to stay on top of his bitch with his doggy dick in Ashling's mouth, enjoying his time as he watched Momo suck and choke on his Mistress' cock with a blush on his face. As Ashling felt herself getting closer, she pushed Momo's head down, making her choke on her cock as she started spurting her cum into her mouth. Momo tried to take all of it in her mouth and swallow it, but couldn't contain it all and some spilled out of the corners of her mouth, dripping onto her titties. At the same time, Momo came from her cunt, squirting cum all over the floor and squirting milk out of her titties that landed on Ashling.

After that, Ashling started using her tongue to circle around Growlithe's doggy dick, going for another round, getting moans from Growlithe. Momo leaned down and warped her titties around Ashling's cock before she started moving them up and down, but she was inexperienced, having never had sex before, and wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Ashling answered that by moving her hands together, getting Momo's attention.

"Hmmm… like this?" asked Momo pushing her titties against Ashling's dick harder.

She got her answer from Ashling moving her hands to her titties and smashing them against her cock, holding them in place with the nipples against her dick. Momo moved her right hand to her cunt and started rubbing her clit while her left hand moved to her ass hole and started fingering it with three fingers, thinking of Ashling's fat dick inside her ass. While she did that, Momo started moving her body, making Ashling's cock go in and out of her titties, giving her a titjob. They continued until they came again with Ashling squirting cum out of her pussy and shooting ropes of cum from her dick that landed on Momo's face, hair, and titties. By this time, Growlithe had long since finished a while ago and was enjoying the time on top of his bitch.

Once that was over, Ashling took Growlithe out of her mouth, and he climbed down off her. Momo seeing that backed up away from her and continued to wait. Ashling got back up with a little bit of Growlithe's hot doggy cum running out of the corners of her mouth. She licked the corners of her mouth and made her way over to Momo before kissing her on the mouth, pushing her tongue into her mouth, letting her taste Growlithe's cum. After a little while of french kissing Momo, Ashling pulled away and stepped back. Momo made her way back over to the middle of the lobby and got down on her knees and arms so that she was face down ass up without her titties touching the floor. Ashling smiled and pounced on her with her small developing titties pressed against her back and legs bent on each side of Momo so that she wasn't touching the floor. Her penis was resting between Momo's ass cheeks, and Ashling started humping her until her penis found its mark and rammed inside Momo's ass hole.

"AAAAAAAH!" moaned Momo in pain and pleasure as her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts appeared in her eyes, a dark blush spread across her face, and her tongue hanged out in bliss from Ashling's fat dick in her ass.

"OOOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES… A SEXY NURSE'S FAT ASS!" moaned Ashling, enjoying being inside Momo's ass. She started moving her hips side to side, making her penis move around inside Momo as she looked back at her Growlithe. "Growlithe."

Growlithe was excited and pounced on top of her. He had to move around to get in place with his paws and hind legs in the air before he started humping her.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE… HUMP ME! STICK YOUR FAT DOGGY DICK INSIDE MY FAT ASS!" moaned Ashling.

"MMMM, YES, BITCH, I'M GOING TO STICK MY FAT DOGGY DICK INSIDE YOUR FAT ASS!" moaned Growlithe. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR ASS HARD!"

Growlithe continued to hump her until his shaft came out, and he ramed his penis inside Ashling's ass hole.

"OOOOH... AAAAH... GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE!" moaned Ashling. "YOUR FIERY CUM IS FLOWING INSIDE MY FAT ASS! IT'S MAKING MY BODY ALL HOT AND SWEATY!"

"AAAAH, YES, YES, BITCH, YOU'RE FAT ASS IS SO TIGHT AND SEXY!" moaned Growlithe. "I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU LOTS OF MY FIERY CUM IN YOUR FAT ASS AND KNOT YOU!"

"MMMM, YES, YES, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE, KNOT MY FAT ASS, BABY!" moaned Ashling.

Growlithe didn't move and continued to stay there on top of Ashling with his cock buried deep inside her ass, loving the tightness of her sexy fat ass. Ashling didn't move and continued to wait with her dick twitching deep inside Momo's ass, getting moans of pain and pleasure from her. Growlithe started flooding Ashling's ass only a little after penetration, making her body heat up and sweat from his hot fiery cum.

"OOOOH... MMMM... YES, YES, GROWLITHE, GROWLITHE, YOUR KNOT IS PUSHING ON MY ASS WALLS!" moaned Ashling as she felt Growlithe knotting her fat ass with sweat running down her body and dripping onto Momo. "KNOT ME, BABY, KNOT MY FAT ASS WITH YOUR FIERY DOGGY DICK! YOU'RE MAKE ME ALL WET FROM KNOTTING MY FAT ASS LIKE A BITCH!"

"AAAAH, YES, YES, BITCH! TAKE MY KNOT IN THAT FAT ASS! FEEL ME FILLING YOUR FAT ASS WITH MY FIERY CUM, BITCH!" moaned Growlithe as his tail swayed in the air excitedly.

Growlithe's bulbus gland continued expanding, spreading Ashling's ass wall, effectively knotting the two together as he continued to fill her ass with his fiery doggy cum.

Now that Growlithe was knotted inside her, Ashling started moving her hips, sending her cock in and out of Momo hard, making her balls smack her pussy, getting moans of pain and pleasure from her. As she was fucking Momo, Ashling moved her arms around her and grabbed her titties, squeezing them and pulling on them as if she was milking a cow. Momo continued giving the same lewd face she was giving before, enjoying Ashling's fat dick fucking her ass.

"HEY… MOMO, DO YOU LOVE MY FAT DICK FUCKING YOUR FAT ASS?" asked Ashling. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE IT!"

"AAAAH… MMMM... AAAAH… ASHLING, ASHLING… OOOOH… YOUR DICK IS SO HOT, HARD, FAT, AND HUGE… MMMM… OOOOH… AND I LOVE IT… AAAAH... FUCKING MY FAT… AAAAH... ASS LIKE A COW!" moaned Momo.

"OH, YES, THAT IT, MY BITCH! TAKE MY HUGE FAT COCK!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR ASS HARD AND CUM LOTS!"

Ashling continued to fuck Momo's ass hard, making her balls smack her pussy while pulling on her titties as if she was milking a cow and with Growlithe knotted inside her. She only fucked her for five minutes when Momo couldn't take it anymore.

"ASHLING, ASHLING… YES, YES!" moaned Momo. "I'M CUMMING!"

"OOOOH, YES, SHOW THAT LEWD NURSE BODY, BITCH!" moaned Ashling.

Momo squirted cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt, the floor, and squeezing Ashling's dick with her ass. At the same time, Momo squirted milk out of her titties all over the floor.

Ashling continued fucking Momo's ass and pulling on her gigantic titties even as she came while Growlithe continued to fill up her ass with his fiery doggy cum, making her belly expand little by little. She continued to fuck Momo for a while, with sweat dripping down her body onto Momo's sweaty body that was dripping onto the floor. As Ashling continued, Momo moved her right hand to her cunt and started rubbing her clit, and she came seven times over the time that Ashling continued to fuck her ass.

"AAAH… AAAH… MOMO, MOMO… I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY LOAD INSIDE YOUR FAT ASS!" moaned Ashling. "I'M GOING TO POUR MY CUM INSIDE YOU!"

"OOOOH… MMMM... ASHLING, ASHLING… YES, YES!" moaned Momo. "SPURT YOUR CUM INSIDE MY FAT ASS! FILL MY NURSE FAT COW ASS!"

"MOMO, MOMO, MOO FOR ME!" moaned Ashling as she rammed in and came.

"MOOOOOO~" mooed Momo like a cow as she came.

"YES, YES, BITCH! FILL THAT NURSE'S FAT COW ASS UP!" moaned Growlithe.

Ashling started flooding Momo's ass with her cum, making her belly expand. Momo felt her start to flood deep inside her ass and came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it on her cunt, the floor, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Ashling's dick with her ass while squirting milk out of her titties all over the floor. Ashling continued to stay deep inside of Momo and fill her fat ass up until her cum sprayed out of her ass and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of Momo, letting the extra cum drip out of her ass hole as she shot the rest of her cum on Momo's backside. At this time, Growlithe had long since finished a while ago and was just enjoying the ride on top of his bitch.

After that, Ashling rammed her penis back inside Momo, getting moans of pleasure and a lewd face from her as she started fucking her fat ass while pulling on her titties again. Growlithe got horny from watching and soon knotted Ashling again, pumping her full of his fiery doggy cum, making her body heat up and sweat from his hot doggy cum. Momo went back to rubbing her clit again as Ashling fucked her fat ass like a cow. They continued until they came again, filling up Momo and Ashling's asses, making their bellies expand. Ashling continued to pump her cum inside Momo until her cum sprayed out of her ass and started dripping onto the floor. She pulled her cock out of Momo, letting the extra cum drip out of her ass hole as she shot the rest of her cum on Momo's backside. By this time, Growlithe had long since finished a while ago and was enjoying the ride on top of his bitch. When Momo came, she also squirted milk out of her titties all over the floor.

Meanwhile, at the Police station, Officer Jenny was on her hands and knees, all covered in cum. She was being fucked by five male Growlithe. One was on his back with his doggy penis inside her pussy. Another one was on top of her with his doggy penis inside her ass. The third Growlithe had his doggy penis in her mouth. The last two Growlithe's had their cocks in her hands.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ashling moved backward, and Growlithe climbed down off her. She took out a Luxury Ball and recalled Growlithe before she put it in her bag for now. By this time, it was after the sun went down.

With her Luxury Ball put away, Ashling and Momo made their way to the bathrooms to take a bath together and get cleaned up. When they returned to the lobby, Ashling gave Momo her Luxury Balls, and she put them on a tray before handing it to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center to get cleaned up and something to eat.

Ashling made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait while Momo made her way into the back of the Pokemon Center. It wasn't long when Momo returned, carrying a tray of food over to the table, placing the tray on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

Once she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way to her bedroom and got dressed in her nightgown and panties for the night, but not after Momo told her that she would be there later that night. With her pajamas on, Ashling let out her smaller Pokemon and helped them onto the bunk bed before climbing onto it herself. She laid down on her back, and her Pokemon laid all over her as she covered them up with the blanket. Ashling and her Pokemon drifted off to sleep before Momo came into the room and joined her.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I intended, but overall I think it turned out well. There wasn't too much to the chapter other than a few things that took place, such as the craziness of Alexandra waking up and meeting Lance. Other than that, the chapter was mostly a lemon between Alexandra, Growlithe, and Momo, who is the Viridian City Nurse Joy. There will be one more chapter before the story will pick up and start to move forward once more. I changed a few things in the first three chapters of the story, so I'd go back and reread them so you are not lost on what is going on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter so you can look forward to that.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and you want them to be a certain gender, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	6. Soaring Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling was woken up early in the morning and a bit of craziness happened. However, once that was over everything continued as usual, and on the following day, Ashling had a bit of fun with Growlithe and Momo, the Nurse Joy of Viridian City. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

In the early morning of the fourth repeat, Ashling was woken up early in the morning before dawn by Growlithe with her face in Momo's tittie and her nipple in her mouth while the others was debating between themselves on what they liked about her. After sucking Momo's nipples and drinking her milk for a while, waking Momo up in the process, she sat up yawning and stretching before greeting the others sleepily. Ashling got down off the bunk bed and helped her Pokemon down with Momo before recalling them to their Luxury Balls. Once that was over, Ashling and Momo went to take a shower together for Ashling to wake up and Momo to give her a hand.

Ashling and Momo made their way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, where Ashling handed her Luxury Balls over to Momo and went to sit down at a booth to wait. Momo handed the Luxury Balls over to Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center before she left the lobby. It wasn't long when Momo returned, carrying a tray of food over to the table, placing the tray on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face, getting moans out of Momo.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

The rest of the fourth repeat continued as usual, with only some slight changes. Ashling returned to the battlefield to get in some training with her Pokemon since they didn't get any training done the day before. If Momo wasn't in the Pokemon Center doing her work, then she was outside watching Ashling and her Pokemon as they trained.

They trained until lunchtime, where she healed everyone and sent Ho-oh on his way before handing her Luxury Balls to Momo for a checkup and lunch. She returned to the battlefield after lunch, where Ho-oh returned to her before they went back to training for the rest of the day until dinner, and near the end of training, Ashling's Pidgey evolved. Ashling used her Pokedex and found out that Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and getting information on her.

Once dinner was over, Ashling made her way to her bedroom, exhausted from the long day, where she went to sleep with her smaller Pokemon, but not after Momo told her that she would be there later that night.

In the early morning of the fifth repeat, Ashling was woken up early in the morning before dawn by Growlithe with her face in Momo's tittie and her nipple in her mouth while the others was debating between themselves on what they liked about her, spouting compliments about her, which went ignored in her sleepy state. Marshtomp and Pidgeotto was too big to join the others and now stayed in their Luxury Balls until she called them out, so it was reduced to male and female Nidoran. Ashling started sucking on Momo's nipples and drinking her milk.

"AAAAAAH!" cried Momo as she jolted awake with a blush spreading across her face from Ashling sucking her nipples. "OOOH… MMMM… YES, YES, BABY, SUCK MY COW TITTIES!"

Ashling moved her hand to Momo's cunt before she shoved three fingers inside her pussy and started moving them in and out as she sucked Momo's nipples and drunk her milk.

"OH, YES, BITCH! FINGER THAT NURSE'S COW CUNT!" shouted Growlithe wagging his tail excitedly, getting male and female Nidoran's attention.

Ashling continued to finger Momo's cunt while sucking her nipples and drinking her milk until Momo came twice. She took Momo's nipples out of her mouth and fingers out of her pussy, and Growlithe moved between Momo's legs before he started licking her cunt to clean her pussy, making Momo moan until she came a third time and he cleaned her pussy again.

With that over, Ashling sat up, yawning and stretching, before looking at her Pokemon and Momo. "Alola," she greeted sleepily as she lazily waved her hands.

"Alola, Mistress!" greeted female and male Nidoran.

"Alola, Bitch!" greeted Growlithe.

"Alola, Ashling," greeted Momo waving her hands.

Ashling got down off the bunk bed and helped her Pokemon down with Momo before recalling them to their Luxury balls. They made their way to the bathroom to take a shower together for Ashling to wake up and Momo to give her a hand.

A little later, Ashling was fully awake, sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast, having taken a shower with Momo's help. Her Pokemon was taken into the back of the Pokemon Center for a checkup and to get something to eat. It wasn't long when Momo came into the lobby with her titties hanging out of her nurse outfit, carrying a tray of food as she made her way over to Ashling, placing it on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face, getting moans out of Momo.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefield to resume training. When she got out there, Ashling took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon before they started training.

The training started the same as it has been during the repeatable days. Instead of fighting with each other, Ashling's Pokemon went straight to attack her, trying to take her out, being the most dangerous out of them all. Momo came out and watched as they continued training, deciding to take a break and change things up from the previous days. During the training, Ashling caught a view of Pidgeotto's pussy and ass and her blushing, and Ho-oh's dick was out with a blush on his face, which gained a blush from Ashling in return, much to Momo's amusement. As the training continued, there was a few times when Pidgeotto stuck her ass out, revealing her pussy and ass hole to Ashling, shaking it, teasing her, and Ho-oh shook his dick around with a blush on his face, which made her horny, but she did her best to restrain herself and continued with the training. The training was ended when Momo called them in for lunch.

Ashling used her power to heal everyone, recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls, and sent Ho-oh on his way before making her way over to Momo and giving her Luxury Balls to her. With that done, Ashling made her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center and to a booth to wait. It wasn't long when Momo came into the lobby, carrying a tray of food as she made her way over to Ashling, placing it on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face, getting moans out of Momo.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefield with Momo. They stood there waiting for Ho-oh to return. Ashling soon spotted him flying through the sky magnificently with his monstrous thick dick hanging out, swaying back and forth. Ho-oh was embarrassed but was doing his best not to hide his erection as he flew down and landed on the battlefield. Ashling smiled at him, and her pussy got wet as she took out a Luxury Ball and called out her Pidgeotto.

Ashling reached down and grabbed her dick before shaking it back and forth teasingly. "Pidgeotto."

Pidgeotto turned to look at her and blushed before turning back around and leaning down with her tail up, showing her pussy that was leaking with wetness and ass hole. Ashling made her way over and got on her hands and knees before getting over top of Pidgeotto, placing her hands on her head and pushing her head down gently so that she was face down ass up. She moved her body in place as the tip of her penis touched Pidgeotto's cunt.

"Oh, Mistress, Mistress, please give me your huge fat dick!" cried Pidgeotto, begging for her Mistress' fat cock.

Ashling smiled and rammed her hips forward, spreading Pidgeotto's pussy, sending her penis inside her, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES, MISTRESS! MISTRESS!" moaned Pidgeotto with a dark blush on her face and tongue sticking out.

"OOOOH, YOU'RE SO FLUFFY AND WET!" moaned Ashling before placing a hand on her ass and looking over at Ho-oh. "HO-OH!"

Ho-oh looked a little uneasy.

"COME ON, HO-OH," encouraged Ashling as she shook her ass back and forth, making her dick move around inside Pidgeotto.

Ho-oh looked at her ass and pussy longingly, and his cock twitched with want.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, COME ON, HO-OH," encouraged Ashling. "COME GIVE ME YOUR MONSTROUS FAT LEGENDARY DICK!"

There was no way he would say no to that, and Ho-oh jumped at the opportunity as he flew over and landed behind her, leaning over her with his monstrous fat cock against her pussy. He rammed his monstrous cock deep inside Ashling's cunt, spreading her pussy and going balls deep.

"AAAAAAAH… HO-OH, HO-OH!" cried Ashling in pleasure. "YOUR SACRED LEGENDARY COCK IS SPREADING MY CUNT!"

 _"MISTRESS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"_ asked Ho-oh speaking directly in her mind.

"DON'T WORRY I'M FINE," answered Ashling. "IT FEELS AMAZING!"

Ho-oh was a bit new to this and was worried about a human taking a legendary's dick, but Ashling wasn't a normal human, so his doubts and worries was put to rest. He leaned his head down and rubbed it against Ashling's face as he continued to stay sheathed inside his Mistress.

 _"OH, MISTRESS, YOUR CUNT FEELS SO AMAZING AND TIGHT!"_ moaned Ho-oh. _"I APOLOGIZE IF I GO TOO WILD ON YOUR BODY!"_

 _"HO-OH, RELAX,"_ replied Ashling. _"GO AS WILD AS YOU WANT ON MY BODY! FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME!"_

 _"OH, BITCH, BITCH, YES, YES, I'M GOING TO GO WILD AND FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!"_ moaned Ho-oh.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… HO-OH, HO-OH… AAAAAH~" moaned Ashling before her voice was cut off, unable to speak anymore.

Ho-oh started moving his hips wildly, pounding his sacred legendary dick in and out of his bitch's cunt, making his sacred legendary balls smack into Ashling's balls and thighs. The movement of Ho-oh fucking Ashling wildly made her penis move in and out of Pidgeotto's cunt, adding more pleasure. Ashling was giving a lewd face with her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Like with the Nidoran and Growlithe, the Vitamins that Alexandra gave to Ho-oh and Pidgeotto made their cock bigger, thicker, and balls larger or pussy tighter.

Ashling's mind was going crazy with pleasure, feeling as if she was flying on cloud nine, and she came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Ho-oh fucking her wildly and from Pidgeotto's tight pussy. At the same time, Ashling shot cum out of her dick into Pidgeotto, filling up her pussy, making her belly expand until it sprayed out of her cunt, making Pidgeotto cum from her pussy. Ashling couldn't pull her cock out of Pidgeotto even if she wanted to, as she was too lost to the pleasure. Ho-oh kept giving bird noises as he fucked his bitch's cunt wildly with his sacred legendary dick.

Ho-oh leaned over Ashling with his majestic feathers touching her nude body as he continued to go wild on her pussy, making bird calls in pleasure. Ashling's dick continued to move in and out of Pidgeotto from the movement, coating her cunt walls in her cum, much to Pidgeotto's pleasure. The fact that Ashling was nude and in public view was of no particular import at this time. For Ho-oh, it was instinctual for Pokemon to fuck in the wild, but for humans, it was unheard of, but Ashling wasn't normal for a human, not that it mattered as Ho-oh and Ashling didn't care.

Meanwhile, Momo got undressed before she leaned against the wall of the Pokemon Center. She moved her right hand to her glistening cunt and started masturbating while her left hand moved to her gigantic breast and grabbed it as she continued to watch Ho-oh fuck Ashling's pussy wildly and Ashling fuck her Pidgeotto.

Ho-oh continued to fuck Ashling wildly, pounding his sacred legendary dick in and out of her incredibly tight pussy, making his sacred legendary balls smack into her balls and thighs for awhile. At the same time, Ashling's cock pounded in and out of Pidgeotto's cunt from the movement, much to her pleasure. Ashling and Pidgeotto had came several times over the time that Ho-oh fucked Ashling wildly.

"AAAAAH… BITCH, BITCH… FUCK THAT CUNT! FUCK THAT CUNT!" moaned Ho-oh as he got closer to his release. "BITCH, BITCH—"

Ho-oh rammed his sacred legendary dick deep inside Ashling as he started cumming, filling her cunt up with his sacred legendary cum, making her body heat up and sweat that turned into steam from his hot sacred cum. At the same time, Ashling's cock was rammed into Pidgeotto's pussy as she started cumming, filling her cunt up with her cum. Ho-oh started licking Ashling's face wildly as he continued to fill up her pussy while Ashling continued to fill up Pidgeotto's pussy, making their bellies expand until their cum sprayed out of their cunts. While that happened, Momo came several times as Ho-oh fucked Ashling wildly, and she fucked her Pidgeotto.

Ho-oh pulled his legendary dick out of Ashling and shot the rest of his hot sacred cum on her body and hair, allowing her to pull her penis out of Pidgeotto and shoot the rest of her cum on her body, letting the extra cum drip out of their pussies. He didn't wait and rammed his sacred penis back inside Ashling's cunt, making her ram her cock back inside Pidgeotto's pussy before they fully emptied the extra cum out of their pussies. Ho-oh started moving his hips wildly, pounding his sacred legendary dick in and out of his bitch's cunt, giving out bird calls in pleasure, making his balls smack into Ashling's balls and thighs. The movement of Ho-oh fucking Ashling wildly made her penis move in and out of Pidgeotto's pussy, adding more pleasure. Ashling was reduced to giving the same lewd face as before.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Ho-oh fucking her wildly and from Pidgeotto's tight pussy. At the same time, she shot cum out of her dick into Pidgeotto's waiting cunt, filling up her pussy, making her belly expand until it sprayed out of her cunt, making Pidgeotto cum from her pussy. Ho-oh continued to lean over Ashling with his majestic feathers touching her nude body as he continued to go wild on her cunt, making Ashling's dick move in and out of Pidgeotto from the movement, coating her pussy walls in her cum, much to Pidgeotto's delight.

Ho-oh continued to fuck Ashling wildly, pounding his sacred legendary dick in and out of her incredibly tight pussy, making his sacred legendary balls smack into her balls and thighs for awhile. At the same time, Ashling's cock pounded in and out of Pidgeotto's cunt from the movement, much to her pleasure. Ashling and Pidgeotto had came several times over the time that Ho-oh fucked Ashling wildly.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… BITCH, BITCH… FUCK THAT CUNT! FUCK THAT CUNT!" moaned Ho-oh as he got closer to his release. "BITCH, BITCH—"

Ho-oh rammed his sacred penis deep inside Ashling as he started cumming, filling her cunt up with his legendary cum, making her body continue to heat up and sweat that turned into steam from his hot sacred cum. At the same time, Ashling's dick was rammed into Pidgeotto's cunt as she started cumming, filling her pussy up with her cum. Ho-oh continued to lick Ashling's face wildly as he continued to fill up her pussy, and Ashling continued to fill up Pidgeotto's pussy, making their bellies expand until their cum sprayed out of their pussies. While that happened, Momo came several times as Ho-oh fucked Ashling wildly, and she fucked her Pidgeotto for a second time.

Ho-oh pulled his legendary cock out of Ashling and shot the rest of his hot sacred cum on his bitch's body and hair, allowing her to pull her penis out of Pidgeotto and shoot the rest of her cum on her body, letting the extra cum drip out of their pussies. He couldn't get enough of Ashling's amazingly tight pussy and rammed his sacred dick back inside her, making her ram her penis back inside Pidgeotto's cunt before they fully emptied the extra cum out of their pussies. Ho-oh started moving his hips wildly, going for a third round, enjoying Ashling's amazingly tight pussy, pounding his sacred dick in and out of his bitch's cunt, giving out bird calls in pleasure, making his balls smack into Ashling's balls and thighs. The movement of Ho-oh fucking Ashling wildly made her dick move in and out of Pidgeotto's cunt, adding more pleasure. Ashling was reduced to giving the same lewd face that she gave from the start.

Ho-oh continued to lick Ashling's face as he continued to fuck her wildly, pounding his legendary cock in and out of her amazingly tight pussy, making his sacred balls smack into her balls and thighs until he came, filling her pussy up with his sacred cum. At the same time, Ashling's dick pounded in and out of Pidgeotto's pussy from the movement, much to her pleasure until she came, filling her cunt up with her cum. During this time, Ashling and Pidgeotto had came several times. Ho-oh continued to lick Ashling's face wildly as he continued to fill up her pussy, and Ashling continued to fill up Pidgeotto's cunt, making their bellies expand until their cum sprayed out of their cunts. While that happened, Momo came several more times as Ho-oh fucked Ashling wildly, and she fucked her Pidgeotto for a third time.

Ho-oh pulled his sacred penis out of Ashling and shot the rest of his hot sacred cum on her body and hair, allowing her to pull her dick out of Pidgeotto and shoot the rest of her cum on her body, letting the extra cum drip out of their pussies. He made his way around until his majestic dick was in front of Ashling's face and leaned over her with his majestic feathers touching her nude body before ramming his sacred cock into her still open mouth that had her tongue hanging out, making her suck his legendary penis and choke on it. Pidgeotto had to move around under Ashling until she was facing her penis and continued to watch it as she waited.

"AAAAH… YES, YES… BITCH… SUCK MY SACRED DICK!" moaned Ho-oh as he started moving his hips wildly, pounding his legendary dick in and out of his bitch's tight wet mouth, loving the feeling of fucking her pretty mouth.

Ho-oh continued to fuck Ashling's mouth wildly, making her choke on his sacred cock until he came three times, spurting his sacred legendary cum in her mouth, making her face heat up and sweat that turned into steam from his hot sacred cum. During this time, Ashling came several times from her pussy, getting her cunt wet and it running down her legs with the extra cum. At the same time, Ashling came several times from her dick, shooting out ropes of cum that Pidgeotto took into her waiting mouth. Ashling felt Ho-oh flood her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it in her mouth, and it sprayed out of the corners of her mouth. While that happened, Momo was taking a break with her fingers in her mouth.

When that was over, Ho-oh pulled his sacred dick out of Ashling's mouth and shot the rest of his hot legendary cum on her body and hair. As he was doing that, Pidgeotto moved around under Ashling until she was in the previous position with her tail up. Ho-oh made his way around until he was behind Ashling once more and leaned over her with his majestic feathers touching her nude body before ramming his legendary penis into her ass, making her ram her dick inside Pidgeotto's ass.

"OOOOH… AAAAH… YES, YES… BITCH… FUCK THAT STUNNING FAT ASS! FUCK THAT STUNNING FAT ASS!" moaned Ho-oh as he started moving his hips wildly, pounding his hot sacred dick in and out of his bitch's tight fat ass, loving the feeling of fucking her ass.

Ho-oh continued to fuck Ashling's ass wildly, pounding his legendary dick in and out of her amazingly tight fat ass, making his sacred balls smack into her balls, thighs, and pussy until he came, filling her sexy ass up with his sacred cum. At the same time, Ashling's penis pounded in and out of Pidgeotto's ass from the movement, much to her delight until she came, filling her ass up with her cum. During this time, Ashling and Pidgeotto had came several times. Ho-oh continued to lick Ashling's face wildly as he continued to fill up her ass, and Ashling continued to fill up Pidgeotto's ass until their cum sprayed out of their ass. While that happened, Momo was fingering her ass hole while rubbing her gigantic breasts until she came.

When that was over, Ho-oh pulled his legendary penis out of Ashling's ass and shot the rest of his hot sacred cum on her body and hair, allowing her to pull her cock out of Pidgeotto and shoot the rest of her cum on her body, letting the extra cum drip out of their ass holes. That was short-lived as they went at it again until they came two more times, filling up Ashling and Pidgeotto's asses with their cum. While that happened, Momo came several more times as Ho-oh fucked Ashling's ass wildly, and she fucked her Pidgeotto's ass.

Once that was over, Ho-oh pulled his sacred cock out of Ashling and stepped back, giving bird calls in delight, having calmed down. Ashling managed to pull her dick out of Pidgeotto but fell over sideways, still reeling from being fucked by Ho-oh, trying to catch her breath. Momo had finished and went about helping Ashling recall her Pokemon to their Luxury Ball before helping her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

A little later, Ashling was sitting at a booth in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, all cleaned up and in her nightgown and panties. She had recovered while taking a bath with Momo, and surprisingly she was fine other than a bit fatigued even after being fucked by a legendary Pokemon. By this time, the sun had already gone down. It wasn't long when Momo returned, carrying a tray of food over to the table, placing the tray on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk before Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

Once she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way to her bedroom, exhausted from the long day, where she went to sleep with her smaller Pokemon, but not after Momo told her that she would be there later that night. Ashling and her Pokemon drifted off to sleep long before Momo came into the room and joined her.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. I was able to manage to keep this one relatively short compared to the previous chapter, but I did have to water down a bit of the lemon at the end of the chapter to do so. None the less, I think the chapter turned out pretty well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Most of the chapter was pretty forward and only followed the events of the fourth and fifth repeatable days. Other than that, the only other noticeable thing that happened was the fact Alexandra's Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. This will be the last lemon for a short time as you will find out soon, but before that, the story will start moving along again in the next chapter. I changed a few things in the first three chapters of the story, so I'd go back and reread them so you are not lost on what is going on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter so you can look forward to that.

On another note, trying to figure out and remember what moves was possible to use in the Kanto region during the first series of the anime was a bit overwhelming. I had to do a bit of research on that, but it looks like there weren't a whole lot of useful moves or at least in my opinion. I'm going to try to keep most of the moves follow the anime, but there may be a few that might be learned early, and for good reasons, or at least I think so. I also did a bit of searching to try to figure out which Pokemon should and shouldn't have a bulbus glandis or knot. So far it seems that only canids do, so I had to limit the Pokemon that actually had a knot, and I went back and changed the first chapter as Mudkip wouldn't have a knot. If you think a Pokemon should or shouldn't have a knot, or if I make a mistake, please feel free to inform me about it.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and you want them to be a certain gender, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	7. Egg Hatching and Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling did some more training with her Pokemon before she had some fun with Pidgeotto and Ho-oh. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

In the morning of the sixth repeat, Ashling woke up late in the morning near noon, getting a bit decent sleep after the previous repeat's activities, greeting her three Pokemon with a blush on her face, who was in a debate about what they like about her, spouting compliments about her. Momo was already gone busy with working. Ashling went about getting undressed and recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, where she greeted Momo and handed her Luxury Balls to her.

As her Pokemon was being taken into the back of the Pokemon Center, Ashling made her way over to a booth and sat down. Momo made her way out of the lobby and wasn't gone long when she returned, carrying a tray over to the table, placing it on the table before sitting next to her.

Ashling went about eating and drinking Momo's tittie milk directly from her titties, enjoying it with a cute and content face, getting moans out of Momo in the process.

She finished all of the food and drinking Momo's tittie milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter with Momo, placing the empty tray on the front desk before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo made her way around the counter and took the empty tray before passing it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefield to resume training. When she got out there, Ashling took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon.

 _"Alright, listen up,"_ said Ashling, getting her Pokemon's attention. _"The time loop will be ending tonight, so we only have today and a little bit of tomorrow to get in any training. With that said, I'll be continuing on my journey tomorrow, and I might catch more Pokemon. I'm only able to keep six Pokemon on me at any time, which means I'm going to have to rotate some of you in and out at times. Growlithe is not an option as I'm required to have him on me at all times."_

"I don't mind going," offered Pidgeotto. "I'll get to meet this Professor Oak that I have heard about and your mom."

 _"Thank you, Pidgeotto, for your generous offer,"_ said Ashling. _"For now, we will continue with training, and when I get a new Pokemon, I'll send you to Professor Oak."_

Ashling's Pokemon cheered, ready to do some rough training. She smiled at her Pokemon before they went about training.

The training continued the same as it has for the last five repeatable days, but Ho-oh noticed the egg in her bag started to glow as they were training.

"Mistress, the Dratini egg," said Ho-oh.

Ashling turned to look at her bag that was nearby to see that it was glowing and gasped. She turned back around to her Pokemon. "Alright, that's it for training today. Pidgeotto, it look like you're going to be going to Professor Oak's lab earlier than I thought."

"That's alright," replied Pidgeotto.

Ashling recalled all her Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and used her Pokedex to send her Pidgeotto to Professor Oak before she went over to her bag, grabbed it, and ran off toward the lobby.

"Momo! Momo! Help! Help!" exclaimed Ashling as she came into the lobby.

"Ashling, what the matter?" asked Momo, turning to look at her to see her bag glowing. "Oh, your Dratini egg is going to hatch."

"What do I do? What do I do?" exclaimed Ashling waving her arms frantically.

"Relax, I'll help you," said Momo.

Ashling smiled.

Momo went about helping Ashling as she took the egg out of the Egg case before placing it on her sleeping bag, making a nice comfortable bed for the egg. Ashling gave her other Luxury Balls to Nurse Joy for treatment while she watched the egg as it hatched to reveal her baby Dratini. She got her Pokedex out before scanning it and finding out that it is a male Dratini. Ashling smiled at her Dratini and introduced herself to the little Pokemon before putting her arm down, letting Dratini climb up on her and wrap around her neck. By this time, it was already dinner time, and Momo left the lobby and wasn't gone long when she returned, carrying a tray over to the table, placing it on the table before sitting next to her.

After dinner and Momo checking Dratini, Ashling made her way to her bedroom, where she went to sleep with her smaller Pokemon, but not before introducing Dratini to them, and Momo told her that she would be there later that night. Ashling and her Pokemon drifted off to sleep before Momo came into the room and joined her.

Ashling continued to sleep the night away until the clock struck midnight, and as it did, the clock didn't change, indicating that time resumed and a brand new day.

In the early morning of the next day, Ashling was woken up early in the morning before dawn by male Nidoran while the others was debating between themselves on what they liked about her, spouting compliments about her, which went ignored in her sleepy state. She sat up, stretching and yawning before rubbing her eyes, giving a sleepy face. Momo was already gone at work even though it was early in the morning. Ashling sleepily greeted her Pokemon, climbed down from the bunk bed, and helped the others down of the bed. She went about taking her clothes off before putting her pajamas away. With that done, Ashling grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room to the bathroom with her Pokemon following her.

After taking a shower and recalling her Pokemon, who helped her to the bathroom, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Well, this is different," said Momo from behind the counter.

"Time resumed at midnight last night, so it's a brand new day," said Ashling.

Momo turned to look at her. "Oh, Ashling. You're up already?"

"Yeah, male Nidoran woke me up, and I took a shower," stated Ashling.

"Well, you certainly look wide awake," replied Momo, "but I wouldn't mind seeing your sleepy face, either."

Ashling's cheeks flushed slightly pink as she made her way over to the counter, taking her bag off and placing it on the front desk before going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls. Momo took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

"So if time resumed, does that mean that everyone has memories from the last repeatable days?" asked Momo. "I seem to remember the last six repeatable days."

"It didn't affect you," replied Ashling, "but for everyone else, they would have specific memories placed while you get to remember all of the previous days."

"That's fascinating," said Momo. "Well, how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," answered Ashling as she started making her way to a booth, only to pause. "Oh, and Momo, you might want to put your milk in a bottle as you might get visitors today."

Momo stopped just shy of the door that led into the back of the Pokemon Center and turned to look at Ashling. "Right, but isn't that going to impede your training?"

"Nah, I'll be dressed before anyone comes into the Pokemon Center," answered Ashling.

She made her way over to a booth while Momo disappeared from the lobby. It was a while later when Momo returned, carrying a tray of food and a couple of glasses of milk over to the table, placing the tray on the table before going back to work.

Ashling went about eating the food and drinking the milk, enjoying it with a cute and content face.

She finished all of the food and milk just as Momo's Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

"Ashling, your Pokemon are ready," called Momo.

Ashling got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Momo took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

Once she collected her Pokemon, Ashling made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefield to resume training. When she got out there, Ashling took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon before introducing her Pokemon to Dratini. Ashling's Pokemon all greeted and welcomed Dratini with open arms.

 _"Alright, listen up,"_ said Ashling, getting her Pokemon's attention. _"Today, Dratini will be joining us, so with that said, we are going to have you five start training first to show Dratini how we do training."_

Ashling and her five Pokemon went about training together, and Dratini was nervous when he saw the five try to attack her but was surprised and awed when he saw her powers first hand. Dratini was excited and jumped into the fray, trying to help the others take out Ashling, who smiled at the little one's bravery.

The rest of the day continued as usual, with the training ending at lunchtime when Momo called them inside. Ashling used her power to heal everyone and recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls, and since it was a new day, she didn't need to bother with sending Ho-oh on his way. She made her way over to Momo and handed her the Luxury Balls before making her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

Ashling returned to the battlefield after lunch, where they went back to doing some last-minute training for the rest of the day until near dinner time. She used her power to heal everyone and recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, Ashling," said Momo noticing her as she came into the lobby. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get them taken care of."

Momo already knew what she wanted, so Ashling didn't have to say anything. Ashling made her way to the counter and placed her bag on it before she started going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on the front desk. Momo took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to Chansey, who took them out of the lobby.

"Now, let's get you some dinner," smiled Momo.

"Sounds good," answered Ashling.

She made her way to her bedroom and started getting dressed in her clothes before returning to the lobby. When she returned to the lobby, Momo had already gone to get her some food and milk that was placed at a booth before she went back to work. Alex went over, sat down, and went about eating the food and drinking the milk, enjoying it with a cute and content face.

 _"Must be we are going to be getting some visitors soon,"_ thought Momo at the counter, noticing that Ashling was dressed and looking like a boy.

Alex's ears did more than just frame her face as she could hear Officer Jenny's announcement despite being far away in the city, but she tuned out so that she can enjoy her dinner while she still could. She finished all of the food, took care of the tray, and recollected her Luxury Balls before she went back to the booth and sat down.

It wasn't long after that when the doors of the Pokemon Center opened up, and there was the sound of something with a motor skidding. Alex turned to see Officer Jenny from Viridian City and a boy that she recognized from her town but never met before carrying a badly wounded Pikachu in his arms. She had seen the boy before when her family moved to Pallet Town, but that was the only time she saw him.

"We have a driveway, you know," stated Momo.

"It's a Pokemon Emergency," replied Officer Jenny.

"Please help it," said the boy standing up, holding the Pikachu.

"Looks like a Pikachu, we'll do what we can," said Momo before going busy on the computer. "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokemon stat."

Momo's two Chansey brought out a stretcher, and Momo placed the Pikachu on the stretcher.

"It'll be okay," said Momo before turning to look at her Chansey. "Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit."

The two Chansey took the stretcher away, and a little later, Momo put some gloves on her hands.

"We will begin the treatment right away," said Momo.

"Uh," said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Momo.

"His name is Ash," answered Officer Jenny. "He's the Pokemon's Trainer."

"If there is anything I can do, please just tell me," said Ash.

"You can be more responsible," scolded Momo.

"Uh," said Ash.

"If you want to become a Pokemon Trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition," Momo continued scolding.

"But you don't know what happened," said Ash.

"What's passed is passed," said Momo with her hands on her hips. "Now, we have to heal your Pikachu."

"What can I do?" asked Ash.

"Just leave everything to me," said Momo.

"Please," said Ash.

"It's in your hands," saluted Officer Jenny. "I know you'll give the Pokemon excellent care."

"You got it here just in time," said Momo with a smile.

"That's my job," replied Officer Jenny before coming to a realization. "Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

"Next time, use the driveway," said Momo.

Officer Jenny made her leave with Momo waving her off before turning. "Ash, you'll have to go to the waiting room."

"Can I—" said Ash before he was interrupted with the door closing.

Alex shook her head and sat there, waiting for the right time.

Eight o'clock rolled around, and Ash was sitting on a bench. He looked at the video phones before he got up and went over to call his mother.

Once done, Ash turned around before running over to the front desk, looking at four pictures of Pokemon, recognizing one of them as the Pokemon that he saw. Suddenly, the phone ringed, and Ash went around to answer the phone.

"Uh, this is Ash," said Ash. "Who's calling?"

"Here, I'm over here," came a voice.

Ash turned to see one of the pictures of a Pokemon move up, revealing a screen that showed the back of a man's head.

"Ash, it's Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?" asked Professor Oak.

"No, Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

"Eh!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

He went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"There… Ahem," said Professor Oak clearing his throat before continuing. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here," answered Ash.

"You couldn't be talking if you—" said Professor Oak before coming to a realization. "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

"Yeah, because that's where I am," replied Ash.

"Mmmm, I suppose that proves it," said Professor Oak. "The other new Pokemon Trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit, when you left, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'll be wrong."

"Ah, well, money isn't everything, right?" questioned Ash with a sweatdrop, making Professor Oak look disappointed, "but I did see a flying Pokemon like that one." Ash pointed to the picture of the Pokemon above Professor Oak's head. "It flew right over the rainbow."

"Don't talk such nonsense," said Professor Oak, holding a finger up. "You couldn't have seen this Pokemon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it," replied Ash.

"You must of been mistaken," said Professor Oak with his arms across his stomach before there was the sound of the doorbell. "Ah, there's my pizza. Coming!" He disappeared from the screen, leaving it on, only to return. "It was very nice talking to you, Ash, and good luck. You're going to need it." Professor Oak left again, but you could hear his voice on the screen. "Mmmm, anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza."

The screen turned off after that as the video call ended.

"Now I got you!" came a shout.

Alex and Ash turned to see a girl with orange hair carrying a fried bicycle.

 _"What an annoying voice,"_ thought Alex.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the girl yelled.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" questioned Ash, pointing at the bicycle.

"What happened to my bike!" screamed the girl. "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the—" Her voice trailed off as she started to wobble before she fell over.

Ash ran around the desk. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" shouted the girl smacking his hand.

"I'll make up for it, I promise I will really," said Ash, "but I can't do anything about your bike until—"

"Uh, I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" yelled the orange-haired girl as she stood back up. "I just want a new bike right now!"

"It's my Pikachu," said Ash. "My Pikachu's not too good."

"Is it very serious?" asked the girl, suddenly sounding concerned.

"I think so, and there is nothing I can do to help now," said Ash.

Before anyone could say another word, there was a sound that got Ash and the orange-haired girl's attention. They turned to a door just as Momo came out with Pikachu on a stretcher. Ash and the orange-haired girl ran over toward Momo.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Ash as if the Pokemon will reply.

"Your Pikachu's resting," answered Momo. "It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," said the orange-haired girl.

"Yes, thank—" said Ash before he noticed Alex. "It's the whore's son."

Momo frowned.

"Huh?" questioned the orange-haired girl, turning around to see a shady kid that creeped her out. "What a creep."

Ash nodded his head in agreement.

Momo was disappointed to hear them say that about Alex.

The sirens started going off. "Your attention, please!" came Officer Jenny's voice on the speakers. "Our Viridian City radar sisters have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

Suddenly, two Poke Balls crashed through the Pokemon Center's ceiling window, and two Pokemon came out before one started covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.

"What are—" said Ash cutting himself off momentarily. "Who are they?"

"Don't be frightened, little boy," came a female voice.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," came a male voice.

 _"What kind of thieves would introduce themselves?"_ thought Alex.

"To protect the world from devastation!" came the female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" came the male voice.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" came the female voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" came the male voice as the smoke started to clear.

"Jessie!" said the red-haired woman introducing herself.

"James," said the blue-haired man, holding onto a rose, introducing himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth, falling down to join them.

 _"Eh! A talking Pokemon?"_ thought Alex before she took her Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon to find out it was a Meowth. _"What a bunch of clowns! I could have had Momo try to stop them, and they still wouldn't have realized something was wrong."_

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ash.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" asked Jessie.

"How can I? You don't make any sense," said Ash.

"We're here for the Pokemon," stated James.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Jessie. "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon," said James.

"You're wasting your time," said Momo. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokemon."

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all that junk," said Jessie.

No one got to say much after that as Alex got up and ran over, grabbing two Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out her Pokemon. _"Female Nidoran, Male Nidoran, come on out!"_

Ash saw the whore's son throw two Poke Balls out, not knowing they was actually Luxury Balls. Alex's two Nidoran came out in front of her.

 _"What?"_ thought Ash in shock.

"Woah, look at that!" exclaimed Meowth. "The freaky boy's male Nidoran is a different color! It must be rare!"

Momo was a bit upset to hear the Meowth call Alex freaky.

"Let's grab it!" shouted Jessie. "Ekans, get it!"

Ekans took off towards the male Nidoran.

 _"Male Nidoran use Peck!"_ said Alex.

Male Nidoran took off toward Ekans and used Peck, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

"I don't believe it. We are getting owned by a weakling Pokemon," said James, looking down at Jessie before turning to the little boy. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

Koffing used Smokescreen, covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult. While no one could see, Alex used her powers, making a gust of wind blow through the Pokemon Center, blowing away the Smokescreen and clearing the field, allowing them to see, not that she really needed to do so.

"What? How the heck did that happen?" questioned James. "Koffing, get that male Nidoran!"

Koffing took off toward male Nidoran and tried to use Tackle.

 _"Female Nidoran use Scratch!"_ said Alex.

Female Nidoran ran forward and used Scratch on Koffing, leaving scratch marks on it and sending it flying through the air and crashing into James.

Jessie recovered and got up. "You'll pay for that, you creepy boy! Ekans get it!"

Ekans took off towards the male Nidoran.

 _"Female Nidoran use Scratch! Male Nidoran use Peck!"_ said Alex.

Female Nidoran and male Nidoran took off toward Ekans with female Nidoran using Scratch and male Nidoran using Peck, leaving scratch and peck marks on it, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

James recovered and got up. "Koffing, get that freaky boy's other Pokemon!"

Koffing took off toward female Nidoran and tried to use Tackle.

 _"Female Nidoran dodge it and follow it up with Scratch! Male Nidoran use Peck!"_ said Alex.

Female Nidoran quickly dodged Koffing's attack before run toward it and using Scratch, leaving scratch marks on it. That was followed by male Nidoran running toward it and using Peck, leaving peck marks on it, sending it flying through the air and crashing into James. 

Meowth continued to sweatdrop at how both of the two and their Pokemon weren't doing so well.

Alex's two Nidoran started glowing, and Alex smiled as she watched her two Nidoran get bigger as they evolved while Ash and the girl gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth. "They're evolving!"

When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of her two Nidoran. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that female Nidoran evolved into Nidorina while male Nidoran evolved into Nidorino.

 _"Congratulations, Nidorina, Nidorino,"_ said Alex.

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you—" shouted Jessie before she was cut off.

 _"Nidorina, Nidorino, Poison Sting!"_ said Alex.

Nidorina and Nidorino used Poison Sting, shooting out poisonous needles.

"AHHHHH!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth as they started dancing around until the attack ended.

Alex smiled before she put her hands out and started moving them around.

"What's that some kind of dance?" asked James.

"The freaky boy has lost his marbles," said Meowth.

A large red and yellow sphere appeared in Alex's hands.

"Eh!" exclaimed Meowth. "What pretty gems! They must be worth a fortune!"

"Fortune!" exclaimed Jessie and James as they gained dollar signs in their eyes.

"Let's grab them!" exclaimed Meowth with dollar signs in his eyes.

Alex smiled and threw the red and yellow orbs lazily, making them fly through the air before they started falling toward the floor of the Pokemon Center. Jessie, James, and Meowth dived after them to catch them, but as soon as they touched them, there was an explosion, and a pillar of fire and lightning shot into the sky. Jessie, James, and Meowth was blasted into the sky with charred faces, hands, legs, lightning circling their body, and puffy fried hair. As for the Pokemon Center, it was in ruin from the explosion with Ash and the girl lying on the ruined floor twitching in the same state as Jessie, James, and Meowth. The only ones that weren't effect was Alex, her Pokemon, and Momo.

"Alex, did you have to go overboard?" questioned Momo.

Alex turned around with her right hand on her head and her tongue hanging out. _"Oops."_

Momo sighed. Thankfully, she sent the Pokemon to Pewter City's Pokemon Center, stating it was an emergency earlier.

 _"Well, I should get going,"_ said Alex as she turned and started to leave.

"Wait," said Momo.

Alex stopped and turned to look at her.

"You'll be heading through the Viridian Forest," said Momo.

Alex nodded her head.

"I have it here somewhere," said Momo as she went about searching through the rubble of the Pokemon Center. "Ah, here it is. You should take some extra food and bottles of milk."

Alex smiled and ran over to her, taking the food and bottles of milk and putting them away in her bag.

"Make sure to eat the food and drink the milk before they expire," said Momo.

Alex nodded her head before she turned around and took off, leaving the area. Momo watched Alex's ass as she made her leave for a while but blinked a little later as she disappeared from view, even though she wasn't very far a second ago.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. We are getting back into the story, and it's now starting to move along once more for a little bit. Alexandra's Dratini Egg hatched and she sent her Pidgeotto to Professor Oak. She met Ash and the orange-haired girl (No named intended even though we already know). We got to see Alexandra's two Nidoran evolve. Lastly, we got to see Alexandra battling against Jessie, James, and Meowth before sending them on their way comically with her own powers. In the chapter, I tried to portray that Alexandra has a tendency to comically go overboard with her powers, more so when she is woken up early in her sleep by anyone other than a Pokemon, including her mother. The idea is similar to that of Lina Inverse from Slayers, but a bit different at the same time. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. 

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound story, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter so you can look forward to that.

On another note, trying to figure out and remember what moves was possible to use in the Kanto region during the first series of the anime was a bit overwhelming. I had to do a bit of research on that, but it looks like there weren't a whole lot of useful moves or at least in my opinion. I'm going to try to keep most of the moves follow the anime, but there may be a few that might be learned early, and for good reasons, or at least I think so. I also did a bit of searching to try to figure out which Pokemon should and shouldn't have a bulbus glandis or knot. So far it seems that only canids do, so I had to limit the Pokemon that actually had a knot, and I went back and changed the first chapter as Mudkip wouldn't have a knot. If you think a Pokemon should or shouldn't have a knot, or if I make a mistake, please feel free to inform me about it.

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and you want them to be a certain gender, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	8. Viridian Forest and First Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling's Dratini Egg hatched, followed by meeting Ash, who had an injured Pikachu and an orange-haired girl. That was followed by Alex meeting the Team Rocket trio, who she was waiting for and battling them, where she sent them blasting off comically by overusing her power, destroying the Viridian City Pokemon Center in the process. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

As Alex made her leave from Viridian City and got a little away, she used her power to freeze time still before continuing on her way to Viridian Forest. It didn't take her long to reach Viridian Forest, but considering that time was standing still, that was understandable. Alex made her way inside Viridian Forest, and by this time, it was dark, so there weren't any humans around. She made her way through Viridian Forest in the dark until she found a decent clearing to set up camp.

Once camp was set up, Alex sat down and went through her bag, pulling out some of the food and milk that Momo gave her before she went about eating and drinking it, enjoying it with a cute and content face. After getting something to eat and drink, Alex got up and got undressed before she got out a Luxury Ball and called out her Pokemon.

"Dratini, come on out," said Ashling.

Dratini came out in front of her and looked around at his surroundings before turning to look at her. He looked up and down her body, enjoying the view.

Ashling turned around and bent over before going through her bag, pulling out sixty Vitamins before turning to Dratini.

"These are for you, Dratini," said Ashling, using her powers to place the Vitamins in front of him. "Let's make you big and strong."

She went about opening the jars for Dratini, who went about drinking them.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest guy," cooed Ashling as she started rubbing her hands up and down Dratini's serpent-like body.

She was hitting all the right places, and Dratini's penis came out. Ashling got up and turned around before bending over slightly, looking back at Dratini.

"Do you want this?" asked Ashling as she shook her ass.

Dratini watched as her ass bounced and his penis twitched. He made his way over and climbed up her, wrapping around her waist with his head resting on her right shoulder and his tail between her legs so that his dick was resting against her pussy. Ashling sat down on the ground on top of Dratini with her legs open and her left hand touching Dratini's body around her waist, holding herself up with her right hand. Dratini moved his tail until the tip of his penis touched Ashling's pussy and pushed his dick inside her cunt, giving out sounds of enjoyment as his penis went inside her down to his sheath.

"OH, YOUR SUCH A GOOD BOY, DRATINI!" moaned Ashling. "GIVE MOMMY YOUR BIG FAT DRAGON COCK!"

Dratini was excited by the dirty talk and started moving his tail, sending his dick in and out of her tiny tight wet pussy.

"AAAH… AAAH… GOOD BOY, GOOD BOY!" moaned Ashling. "FUCK MOMMY BITCH'S CUNT!"

As they was fucking a Pikachu bounded through the area, having heard the noises, and looked around until it saw an unusual female girl being fucked by a Dratini and blushed. The Pikachu was different from other Pikachu. It had light blue eyes, a black heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail, and a tuft of fur that hanged down between its eyes over its forehead. Pikachu could see that the unusual girl had a penis that swayed with the movement.

"OOOOH... HELLO... MMMM... THERE," said Ashling in between moans.

Pikachu made its way over and looked up at her with shining eyes.

"DO YOU... AAAAH... WANT TO... OOOH... JOIN US?" asked Ashling.

"Yes, please, if it's you," answered Pikachu in a female voice. "You're so beautiful and have such a huge fat penis."

Ashling's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the compliment as she picked Pikachu up while Dratini fucked her. She held on to her with Pikachu facing her and her cock touching her pussy before ramming her dick inside her cunt, making Pikachu give a lewd face with her eyes roll up in her head, hearts in her eyes, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"AAAH… PIKACHU, YOUR PUSSY IS TINGLY, TIGHT, AND WET!" moaned Ashling. "TAKE MY HUGE FAT DICK BITCH! MMMM… OOOOH... YOUR SUCH A GOOD BOY, DRATINI! FUCK MOMMY BITCH'S CUNT, BABY!"

Ashling started moving her hips in conjunction with Dratini, pounding her cock in and out of Pikachu, enjoying the tightness and tingling sensation that ran through her body. They continued until they came twice, spurting out cum into Ashling and Pikachu's cunts, making their bellies expand until their cum sprayed out of their pussies.

Once that was over, Ashling pulled her dick out of Pikachu and sat her down, and Dratini pulled his cock out. Ashling untangled herself from Dratini and got up before she laid down on the ground nearby him. She moved her head towards Dratini's dick, opened her mouth, engulfed his cock, and started bobbing her head up and down, getting sounds of enjoyment from Dratini as she sucked his penis. Pikachu seeing that made her way down to Ashling's penis and licked it while on all four, making it twitch in excitement. She smiled before she opened her mouth and engulfed Ashling's dick, bobbing her head up and down. They continued until they came twice, spurting out cum, filling Ashling and Pikachu's mouths until they swallowed it all or it spilled out of the corners of their mouth.

After that, Ashling got up and climbed over Dratini before she sat down, impaling herself on Dratini's dick, making it go inside of her ass, getting sounds of enjoyment from Dratini. Pikachu seeing that made her way over to her, and Ashling picked her up, holding on to her with Pikachu facing her and her cock touching her ass before ramming her dick inside her ass, making Pikachu give a lewd face with her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"AAAAH... MMMM... YES, YES, DRATINI!" moaned Ashling. "FUCK MOMMY BITCH'S FAT ASS! FUCK THAT ASS BITCH!"

Ashling started moving her hips in conjunction with Dratini, pounding her dick in and out of Pikachu's ass, enjoying the tightness and tingling sensation that ran through her body. They continued until they came twice, spurting out cum, filling Ashling and Pikachu's ass until it sprayed out of their asses.

With that over, Ashling got up and went about getting cleaned up as best she could before getting dressed in her nightgown and panties for the night. She called out her smaller Pokemon and laid down on her sleeping bag with her Pokemon curled up and laying all over her, including Pikachu. She continued to lay there with her Pokemon until she drifted off to sleep, and as she fell asleep, time started to move once more.

Early morning of the next day, Ashling was woken up by Growlithe, but not nearly as early as she woke up before, waking up just as the sun started to rise. She sat up, stretching and yawning before rubbing her eyes, giving a sleepy face. Growlithe went over to Ashling's bag and searched it until he found Marshtomp's Luxury Ball, letting him out, who used Water Gun on Ashling's face to wake her up. With Ashling now woken up, she got up and went about getting out of her pajamas and into her clothes so that she can let her pajamas dry. Once she was dressed, Alex went about getting some food and milk to drink before taking care of her clothes and the camp down.

 _"Well, that should do it,"_ said Alex as she grabbed her Luxury Balls and recalled her Pokemon.

"Um…" said Pikachu.

Alex looked down at her.

"I know I'm different, but I love you, so can I come with you and get stronger?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't care if your different or not, and none of my Pokemon do either," said Alex. "I think you are very cute just the way you are."

Pikachu blushed at the compliment, looking up at Alex. She felt touched and happy to have met such a beautiful, unusual kind-spirited Trainer. Alex went through her bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball before making it float into the air and over to Pikachu, touching her, making it open up and suck her inside before closing. It floated back over to her, landed in her hand, and there was an immediate sound that indicated capture before the Luxury Ball disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex turned and started making her way through Viridian Forest, but as she went, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Rick, who had a Weedle and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Doug, who had two Weedles and a Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorino. The third Trainer she came across was a boy named Anthony, who had two Caterpies, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe.

After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to drink. She continued through Viridian Forest until she found a clearing. Alex went over to a tree and took her bag off before sitting down, pulling a bottle of milk out of her bag. She leaned back against the tree, enjoying the milk and the nice weather.

A little later, Alex was on the move again, making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city, but as she went, she soon came upon two more Trainer. The first Trainer was a boy named Charlie, who had two Metapods and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Sammy, who had a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorino.

After the last battle, Alex continued making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city.

"Hiya!" cried a voice, cutting Alex short from continuing.

She had just enough time to jump back to avoid a sword from a boy dressed like some samurai.

"G-G-Greetings," stuttered the boy, looking a bit scared. "A-A-Am I addressing a P-P-Pokemon Trainer, who hails from Pallet?"

Alex nodded her head.

"I h-h-have been searching the forest for y-y-you," stuttered the boy.

"…"

"A Pokemon match," said the boy. "Let us see who triumphs."

Alex pulled a Luxury Ball out and held it out at Samurai.

"That's right, a Pokemon battle," said the boy as he threw a Poke Ball, calling out his Pokemon. "Pincer, assume battle mode!"

The boy's Pokemon came out and stood in front of him.

Alex pulled her Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon getting information on it. She put her Pokedex away and used her powers to make the Luxury Ball float in the air before throwing it forward, calling out her Pokemon and scaring the Samurai.

 _"Marshtomp, battle time!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Pokemon came out in front of her, and as it did, dark clouds appeared in the sky before it started downpouring as Marshtomp's ability Drizzle activated.

"Huh? W-W-What Pokemon is t-t-that?" stuttered the boy, having never seen the Pokemon before.

The boy's Pincer was just as confused, having never seen the Pokemon before.

"…"

"Oh, well, i-it's no m-match for my Pincer," claimed the boy. "Pincer, Tackle it!"

Pincer charged forward and tried to Tackle Marshtomp.

 _"Marshtomp, dodge it and use Water Gun,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp was too fast for Pincer and dodged the attack before hitting it with Water Gun, making it fly through the air and crash into a tree, where it fainted.

"Ah, n-no way, Pincer!" cried the boy before recalling his Pokemon. "Y-You got l-lucky." The boy grabbed another Poke Ball before throwing it, calling his Pokemon out. "Poke Ball, go!"

The Pokemon came out in front of the boy and was a Metapod, which Alex had already encountered before.

 _"Marshtomp, use Tackle,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp took off toward Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden," said the boy.

Metapod used Harden just in time as Marshtomp hit it with Tackle, sending it back a bit.

"Oh, n-no, Metapod, Harden," said the boy.

Metapod used Harden again, making Alex sweatdrop.

 _"Marshtomp, use Water Gun,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp used Water Gun on Metapod, making it fly through the air and crash into a tree, where it fainted. The boy recalled his Pokemon back before he walked over in front of Alex.

"Y-You're a tough o-one," stuttered the boy. "C-C-Congratulations on your v-victory."

Alex didn't reply to him and recalled her Marshtomp, making the storm that rolled it depart before she spun around and walked away, leaving a very freaked out and scared Samurai behind.

After a long while of wandering through Viridian Forest battling Trainers, Alex finally arrived in Pewter City in record time. She made it to Pewter City at the same time that she left Viridian City.

"Pewter City is Gray. The color of stone," came a voice, making Alex look down to see a man sitting below her. "This town's always been famous for stone. The name's Flint, and you're standing on some of my merchandise, young man."

Alex jumped down off the stone that she was standing on and turned around, bowing politely to the man, surprising him with the jester. She stood back up and turned before running off into Pewter City without another word. Her first destination was the Pewter City Gym for her first Gym battle.

After a while of wandering through Pewter City, Alex finally found the Pewter City Gym and made her way to the doors, pushing them open as she made her way into the silent dark Gym, looking around through the darkness.

"Who goes there?" came a male voice as a light flashed on.

Alex turned to look at where the voice came from to see a brown skin man with black hair and squinty eyes. He was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a green vest, and brown pants.

"A little kid?" questioned the man. "Why don't you go home to your mommy?"

Alex took out at Luxury Ball, holding it out at the man.

"A Poke Ball, and one in a different color?" questioned the man, sounding a bit surprised. "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

Alex took out her Pokedex and held it up for him to see.

The man looked surprised and decided to enlighten the boy.

"Is this your first Gym match?" questioned the man.

Alex nodded her head.

The man wondered if the boy was mute but decided to shrug it off.

"A Gym match is different from other battles," stated the man. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"…"

"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" asked the man.

Alex nodded her head.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said the man as he stood up and snapped his fingers.

The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Alex was out of the way on the other side, so she waited. The man jumped down, holding out a Poke Ball.

"Let the match begin," said the man.

Alex went through her bag and pulled out a Luxury ball before using her power to make it float into the air and throw it out, calling out her Pokemon, _"Dratini, come on out!"_

Dratini came out in front of her, making the man gasp in surprise.

After getting over his initial shock, the man grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out, "Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out in front of him.

"Geodude, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Dratini, dodge it,"_ said Alex.

Geodude went to Tackle Dratini, but Dratini was too fast and dodged the attack.

 _"What the? No, way! It's so fast,"_ thought the man. "Don't let it get away, Geodude!"

Geodude looked around until it saw Dratini and charged forward.

 _"Dratini, use your slender body to dodge it,"_ said Alex.

Dratini bent his slender body, making Geodude stumble past him.

 _"Now use Dragon Rage,"_ said Alex.

Dratini turned around toward Geodude and powered up his attack, but sneeze, creating an explosion that kicked up a cloud of smoke. When the field cleared, both Geodude and Dratini was fainted with swirls in their eyes.

"W-W-What was that?" questioned the man.

Alex held her hands up with her palms facing the ceiling before grabbing her Luxury Ball and returning her Dratini, looking down at the Luxury Ball. _"Looks like we will need to practice on that a bit more."_

"Return, Geodude," said the man returning Geodude and looking at Alex. "Not bad boy, but your lucks about to run out." He grabbed another Poke Ball before calling his Pokemon out. "Let's go, Onix!"

Onix came out in front of him and roared in the air.

Alex took her Pokedex out before scanning it, getting information on the Pokemon. She put her Pokedex away before going through her bag, pulling out a different Luxury Ball and using her power to make it float into the air and throw it out, calling out her Pokemon, _"Marshtomp, battle time!"_

Alex's Marshtomp came out in front of her, and as he did, dark clouds appeared on the ceiling before it started downpouring as Marshtomp's ability Drizzle activated, making Onix cry out from the rain.

"No, Onix!" cried out the man in worry, looking at the girl's Pokemon in confusion. "What? What Pokemon is that?"

"…"

The man realized he wasn't going to get an answer and decided to start the battle, "Onix, Tackle!"

 _"Marshtomp, counter it with Tackle!"_ said Alex.

Onix dived down at Marshtomp to Tackle the Pokemon, but Marshtomp jumped into the air quickly, and the two collided with Tackle, pushing Onix back and making it hit the ground.

"Onix," said the man with a sweatdrop.

Onix got back up and looked at Alex's Marshtomp.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Marshtomp, dodge it!"_ said Alex.

Onix dived down at Marshtomp to Tackle the Pokemon, but Marshtomp dodged the attack quickly to the side, making Onix smash into the ground.

 _"No way, it's fast,"_ thought the man.

Onix pulled its face out of the ground and looked around for Marshtomp until it saw the Pokemon. It wrapped its body around Marshtomp, picking it up in the air.

"Onix, Bind it!" shouted the man.

Onix started squeezing Marshtomp, but Marshtomp looked like it barely took any damage.

"Do you surrender?" questioned the man.

Alex continued to look at him with a smile on her face. _"Marshtomp, Water Gun!"_

Marshtomp used Water Gun, hitting Onix in the face, making it cry out in pain at the super-effective move, and making the man gasp.

"Oh, no, Onix!" cried the man in worry. "Let it go!"

Onix let Marshtomp go, and he landed on his feet before turning to the rock snake Pokemon.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted the man.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground.

 _"You use Dig too!"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp jumped into the air and dived down, burrowing into the ground, making the man gasp in surprise. Onix came back up out of the ground, sending Marshtomp into the air, having found him underground.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

Onix charged forward and Tackled Marshtomp in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far.

 _"Marshtomp, Water Gun!"_ called Alex while Marshtomp was in the air.

Marshtomp spun around and used Water Gun, hitting Onix in the face, making it cry out in pain until Marshtomp's attack ended, and he landed on the ground, looking like he took barely any damage.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted the man.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground.

 _"You use Dig too!"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp jumped into the air and dived down, burrowing into the ground. Onix came back up out of the ground, sending Marshtomp into the air, having found him underground.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

Onix charged forward and Tackled Marshtomp in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far.

 _"Marshtomp, Water Gun!"_ called Alex while Marshtomp was in the air.

Marshtomp spun around and used Water Gun, hitting Onix in the face, making it cry out in pain until Marshtomp's attack ended, and he landed on the ground, looking like he took a small amount of damage.

Alex and the man repeated the same moves, both using Dig only for Alex's Marshtomp to be sent in the air before being hit with Tackle, followed by Marshtomp using Water Gun to Onix face. Marshtomp landed back the ground in front of Alex.

 _"Marshtomp, Mud-slap,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp prepared to attack with Mud-slap.

"Onix, quick Dig!" shouted the man.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, but not in time as Marshtomp used Mud-slap, hitting Onix in the upper body.

 _"Marshtomp, Dig,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp jumped into the air and dived down, burrowing into the ground. Onix came back up out of the ground, sending Marshtomp into the air, having found Marshtomp underground.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Marshtomp, counter with Water Gun,"_ said Alex.

Onix charged forward to hit Marshtomp, but Marshtomp used Water Gun, hitting Onix in the face, making the rock snake Pokemon cry out in pain until Marshtomp's attack ended, and he landed on the ground.

"Oh, no, Onix!" cried the man.

 _"Marshtomp, follow it up with Mud-slap,"_ said Alex.

Marshtomp used Mud-slap on Onix, making it cry out in pain before fainting.

 _"Marshtomp, you did it!"_ exclaimed Alex as she ran out on the field and hugged Marshtomp.

"Onix, return," said the man recalling his Pokemon.

He made his way over to Alex.

"Pokemon Trainer," said the man, not knowing what the kid's name was, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal a badge. "This is the Boulder Badge. It's all yours."

Alex smiled and took it before putting it away.

She took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Marshtomp, _"Marshtomp, Return."_

As Alex recalled her Marshtomp, the dark clouded ceiling and downpour ended. She turned around and made her way out of the Pewter City Gym.

After leaving the Pewter City Gym, Alex made her way to the next city but paused after getting out of the city to call out her Draitini and Marshtomp before using her powers to heal them. With that over, Alex recalled them and continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Lass Janice, who had two Pidgeys, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The following Trainer she came across was a boy named Colton, who had two Caterpies and a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Ben, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorino.

After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to eat and drink, enjoying the food, milk, and nice weather.

Once she was finished, Alex decided to continue on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Greg, who had a Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, and Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Marshtomp. The second Trainer was a girl named Sally, who had a Rattata and a female Nidoran, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The following Trainer was a boy named James, who had a Caterpie and a Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Calvin, who had a Spearow, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorino.

When that battle was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, she ran into another Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The Trainer was a girl named Robbin, who had a Jigglypuff, and after a grueling and annoying battle, which resulted in Alex having to bring out several of her Pokemon, she finally won the battle with her Ho-oh, shocking the Trainer.

After that battle, Alex continued on her way to the next city and soon arrived at Mt. Moon. She was about to continue on her way to the next city when she paused as she got a vision. Once the vision was over, Alex went about finding a decent spot in the forest nearby, deciding to take some time to wait while working on Training her Dratini. After a bit of wondering, she finally found a decent clearing in the forest with a river flowing through it and decided to make camp there to wait, but it was a bit far off from Mt. Moon. However, it was still in seeing distance. Alex went about making camp there in the clearing to wait before she called out her other Pokemon, letting them go about enjoying their time while Training with Dratini.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. There was a short lemon at the beginning, but other than that, I was able to get quite a bit into the chapter before reaching the 4k word count. Alexandra caught a Pikachu in the Viridian Forest and encountered Samurai from the anime. She battled the First Gym Leader in the Pewter City Gym (No names intended even though we already know). Lastly, Alex made it to Mt. Moon but had gotten another Premonition, so she decided to camp out there to wait. Anyway, I think I did pretty well with the chapter, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound and Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond stories, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter for Pokemon: Destiny Bound so you can look forward to that, but I still have to think one the next chapter for Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. You will understand why when I release the next chapter.

On another note, trying to figure out and remember what moves was possible to use in the Kanto region during the first series of the anime was a bit overwhelming. I had to do a bit of research on that, but it looks like there weren't a whole lot of useful moves or at least in my opinion. I'm going to try to keep most of the moves follow the anime, but there may be a few that might be learned early, and for good reasons, or at least I think so. I also did a bit of searching to try to figure out which Pokemon should and shouldn't have a bulbus glandis or knot. So far it seems that only canids do, so I had to limit the Pokemon that actually had a knot, and I went back and changed the first chapter as Mudkip wouldn't have a knot. If you think a Pokemon should or shouldn't have a knot, or if I make a mistake, please feel free to inform me about it.

There are still some Pokemon that I'm unsure whether they should be possible Pokemon for Alexandra to catch, and by possible I mean make lemon chapters with. I have broken the list into a few categories, but keep in mind this does not confirm which Pokemon Alexandra will catch and won't. It will only determine the possible Pokemon that she will catch. The list of Pokemon by Category is below.

Not avalable - Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle (I know that Starters are catchable in the wild, but I have a better idea for them later.)

Makes sense - Pidgey, Ekans, Pikachu, Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), Vulpix, Meowth, Mankey, Growlithe, Abra, Machop, Tentacool, Ponyta, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Electabuzz, Magmar, Tauros, Eevee, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, Mewtwo, Mew, Spearow (Flying-types are a bit difficult, but I think they are doable, but I'm not so keen on Spearow.)

Doesn't Make Sense - Caterpie, Weedle, Paras, Venonat, Diglett, Geodude, Magnemite, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Koffing, Tangela, Seaking, Staryu, Scyther, Pincer, Magikarp, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto (None of these really make any sense, but If I made a mistake, feel free to correct me.)

Unsure - Rattata, Sandshrew, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Oddish, Psyduck, Poliwag, Bellsprout, Slowpoke, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Seel, Drowzee, Cubone, Lickitung, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lapras, Aerodactyle, Snorlax (These are all the ones that I'm not so sure about as some of their designs are a bit iffy.)

Weird - Ditto (No comment... use your imagination on how weird this might be.)

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone that you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and you want them to be a certain gender, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	9. Mummies and Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ashling went through the Viridian Forest, where she had some fun with Dratini and Pikachu, was challenged to a battle by a Samurai, challenged the first Gym, where she earned her first Badge, and arrived at Mt. Moon. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

For the next two weeks, Alex continued to train her Dratini, which caused a lot of collateral damage around the surrounding area as she comically went overboard with her powers. During the training, Dratini evolved into Dragonair and was able to use Dragon Rage properly. As Alex was training her Dratini, a Sandshrew and Rattata bounded into the area, curious about what all the ruckus was and was surprised to see a kid holding their own against a Dratini. Sandshrew looked a little disappointed to see that the kid was a male until Growlithe informed them that Alex was a female with a penis, making the two Pokemon blush.

Marshtomp got Alex's attention, who noticed the two Pokemon before using her Pokedex to find out one was a Sandshrew, and the other was a Rattata, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Sandshrew was a male, and Rattata was a female. Alex made her way over to the two Pokemon before taking her clothes off to let them see what she looked like. The two Pokemon looked at her in awe, and Alex got dressed before asking them if they wanted to join her. The two Pokemon agreed, and she took out two Luxury Balls before making them float into the air and over to them, touching them, making them open up and suck them inside before closing. They floated back over to her, landed in her hand, didn't give an ounce of struggle, and there was an immediate sound that indicated capture before they disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

That wasn't the only thing that happened during this time. Usually, a Water Gun to the face would be enough to wake Alex up in the morning, but even that seemed ineffective, which was cause for concern as Alex was already hard enough to wake up. Thankfully, that came and went. That wasn't the only issue, as Alex was occasionally getting sick, waking her up in the process despite the fact she wasn't very great with early mornings, which made her Pokemon worry.

It was currently one of those days where Alex felt more tired than usual, and she was lying down resting, doing nothing while her Pokemon was doing their own thing, taking glances at her in worry. After laying around for a while doing nothing, Alex got up sleepily, dressed, and went about packing up camp. Many sighs later, Alex had finally finished packing up camp before taking out her Luxury Balls and recalling her Pokemon, making them worried. Thankfully Nidorina and Nidorino offered to stay out and keep her company, and Alex decided to let them do as they wanted.

They started making their way back through the forest with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping Alex from running into trees in her sleepy state, pausing momentarily for her to sigh and rest before moving on. After a bit, they finally got closer to Mt. Moon, and Alex heard a scream followed by a few recognizable voices.

"It's a bunch of Zubat."

"They're attacking that guy."

There was a moment of silence as Alex heard a Pokedex being used.

"Not these Zubat."

"This is no time for jokes! That guy needs our help!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Pikachu, Thundershock!"

There came the sound and light show of a Thundershock being used, followed by the scattering of wings.

"Are you okay?"

"Wow, you guys are the greatest," came a male voice. "I'm talking super fabulistic. I mean two thumbs up. Way up. The best rescue I ever had."

There came the sound of a Thundershock being used.

Alex sighed and continued on her way sleepily with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from running into trees.

"They say a man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with you two, I believe it."

Alex came out of the forest with Nidorino on her right and Nidorina on her left to see Ash, the man she recognized as the Pewter City Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl farther ahead with a man.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ash.

"I'm so moved," said the man. "Such friendship I thought I'd never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes, thanks to whom I'm alive. I'm Alive~! Thank you so much~! Thank…" His words trailed off as he saw Alex sleepily making her way toward them. "Huh? Who's that?"

Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl turned around to see Alex.

 _"No, not that creep again!"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

"It's the whore's son," said Ash.

The Pewter Gym Leader frowned when he heard that but went on, "Who?"

"Alex. He comes from my town," said Ash in disgust.

The man ran toward her. "H-H-Hey, are you the o-o-one that's responsible?" He stuttered with his knees shaking.

Alex sighed.

"I take this has something to do with the Zubat attacking you?" asked the Pewter Gym Leader.

"Yes," answered the man.

"Why was the Zubat attack you, Mister?" asked Ash.

The man gasped. "Never call me Mister. My name's Seymour. Seymour, the Scientist. Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour, the Scientist."

Seymour led them into a cave and through it, but as they walked through it, the Pewter Gym Leader looked behind them.

"Alex is gone," stated the Pewter Gym Leader.

Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour turned to see Alex was gone.

"Who cares about that whore's son!" said Ash in disgust.

"Yeah," the orange-haired girl agreed. "Forget about that creep!"

The Pewter Gym Leader frowned.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth was inside Mt. Moon, picking away at the rock, all wrapped up in bandages, looking like mummies.

"Now, this is much better," said mummified Meowth. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."

"At least we don't have to worry about that creepy boy," replied mummified James.

"Ugh, tell me about it," said mummified Jessie. "It took two weeks to get over that."

"That was awful," said Meowth, "and we still haven't recovered."

"Who was that freaky kid, anyway?" questioned James.

"Who cares? He's far away from here," answered Jessie.

"Oh, I know, what if we caught that kid?" questioned Meowth, suddenly getting a bright idea.

Mummified Jessie and James started stomping on mummified Meowth as he said that.

"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that freaky boy!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, did you enjoy being burnt and fried!" shouted James.

"But if we get that treasure, we can teach that freaky boy a lesson," replied Meowth.

"No, I never want to see that creepy boy again!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, forget about that freaky boy and pick the rock!" shouted James.

Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.

Meanwhile, after following the others into the cave, Alex sleepily split up from them at a fork with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from colliding into the cave wall, deciding to investigate the disturbance. She sleepily walked through Mt. Moon, making her way through the mountain with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from colliding into the cave walls, but on their way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a boy named Kent, who had a Weedle and Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with her Nidorino. The following Trainer she ran into was a girl named Iris, who had a Clefairy, and she single-handedly won with her Nidorina.

With that done, Alex tiredly continued on her way through the mountain with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from colliding into the cave walls, but on her way, she came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a weird boy named Jovan, who had a Magnemite and Voltorb, and she single-handedly won with her Growlithe. The second Trainer was a boy named Robby, who had two Caterpies and a Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair.

After that, Alex sleepily made her way farther through the mountain with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from colliding into the cave walls, but on her way, she came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a girl named Miriam, who had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she ran into was a boy named Josh, who had two Rattatas and a Zubat, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorino. The following Trainer she ran into was a hiker named Marcos, who had two Geodudes and an Onix, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair.

When that battle was over, Alex continued making her way through Mt. Moon with Nidorina and Nidorino stopping her from colliding into the cave walls, but she didn't run into any more Trainers. She sleepily made her way farther into the mountain and soon came upon a tunnel that looked like it was recently made and giving out light. Alex followed the tunnel of light and soon came upon three people who looked like mummies picking away at the rock. She already knew they were the three causing problems at the Viridian City Pokemon Center and wasn't really surprised that they survived her last attack, having gotten a Premonition. Alex looked down and noticed some rocks on the ground before she sleepily picked one up and threw it, hitting James in the head.

"Hey, stop throwing rocks at me!" exclaimed James, with his voice sounding muffled.

"It wasn't me," replied Meowth.

"It was probably just the ceiling," said Jessie. "Just keep digging."

They went back to digging, not noticing Alex sleepily standing behind them a bit farther away with her Nidorina and Nidorino beside her. She picked up a few more rocks and threw them one at a time, sticking Meowth in the head.

"Hey, what's the big deal!" shouted Meowth.

"What are you talking about?" questioned James.

"Just because you got hit with a rock, you decided to throw some at me!" shouted Meowth.

"I didn't throw anything," said James.

"What are you two yammering about?" questioned Jessie.

"He's throwing rocks at me!" said James and Meowth, pointing at each other.

"I told you already. It's just the ceiling," said Jessie.

Alex sighed and shook her head, picking up three rocks before throwing them at the three of them, hitting Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time. They looked at each other before they started looking around until Meowth turned around and saw Alex.

"Gah!" shouted Meowth, his bandages unraveling in his fright, revealing his charred body and puffy fried fur with a blue face.

"Meowth, why do you look like you saw a ghost?" questioned Jessie, turning to see Alex before looking back at Meowth. "It's just a creepy boy."

"Yeah, it's just a—" said James before realizing the boy was there.

Jessie and James looked at each other before turning to see the creepy boy from Viridian City there.

"Gah!" shouted Jessie and James, their bandages unraveling in their fright as they hugged onto each other, revealing their charred bodies and puffy fried hair with blue faces.

"P-P-Prepare for—" stuttered Jessie before she was cut off.

Alex sleepily threw the rock in her hand, striking Jessie in the head, interrupting her.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted Jessie with a tick mark on her head.

"Yeah, how rude!" shouted James.

"Now, where was we?" questioned Jessie.

"I don't know," answered James.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie, having troubling remembering where she was.

"Yes, a-a—" said James before he was cut off.

Alex tiredly picked a rock up and threw it at him, striking him in the head, interrupting him.

"Stop throwing rocks!" exclaimed James.

"We aren't going down this time, Freak!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon, "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

Alex sighed. _"Nidorina, Nidorino, go!"_

Nidorino and Nidorina jumped in front of Alex, looking toward Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the two Pokemon.

"Ah, not the freaky boy's Nidorina and Nidorino!" shouted Meowth with a blue face.

"Ah, not those Pokemon again!" shouted Jessie.

"…" Alex raised her arms with her palms facing up, showing she didn't care.

"Oh, you think you're hot stuff, don't you!" shouted Meowth. "Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!"

Alex cocked her head sideways, _"Huh, treasure?"_

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.

They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning the treasure. Alex continued to stare at the three of them.

 _"What a bunch of clowns!"_ thought Alex, _"Nidorina, Nidorino, Double Kick!"_

Nidorina used Double Kick on Ekans while Nidorino used Double Kick on Koffing, making them fly through the air before crashing into Jessie, James, and Meowth. Alex sighed and recalled her Nidorina and Nidorino before she started floating in the air, holding her hands out, and began moving them around, getting Jessie, James, and Meowth's attention.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie, James, and Meowth holding onto each other in fright with blue faces.

A large blue and light blue sphere appeared in Alex's hands before throwing the orbs sleepily toward the three. Being drawn to the shiny large orbs, Meowth stopped holding onto Jessie and James before jumping forward to catch them.

"MEOWTH!" shouted Jessie and James, but it was already too late.

Meowth touched the orbs, and the area was flooded with water, carrying Jessie, James, and Meowth farther away in the cave, where they disappeared out of sight before the water froze solid in ice. Alex floated down and landed on the ground, deciding to rest there before continuing through the mountain.

After taking a nap, Alex woke up sleepily, got up, got dressed, and called out her Growlithe before she started making her way farther through the mountain with Growlithe stopping her from running into the cave walls. As she went, she couldn't help but think about what Mewth said and wondered what the treasure was that they was after.

A bit later, pausing momentarily for Alex to sigh and rest, she soon came to a large area with a raised platform that had nothing on it and recalled her Growlithe.

 _"What's this?"_ Alex wondered.

She climbed up the raised platform and examined the platform more closely.

"H-H-Hold it r-r-right there!" shouted a recognizable voice. "H-H-Hands of o-o-our treasure!"

Alex turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing near the entrance, no longer looking like mummies but shivering.

 _"Huh? What treasure?"_ wondered Alex. _"There is nothing here."_

"P-P-Prepare for t-t-trouble!" stuttered Jessie while shivering.

"Y-Y-Yes, and m-m-make it d-d-double!" stuttered James while shivering.

Alex wasn't in the mood for their ridiculous mantra and picked up two rocks from the ground before throwing them at them, hitting Jessie and James in the head, effectively shutting them up.

"Hey, what did we tell you about interrupting!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about throwing rocks!" shouted James.

"…" Alex looked at them with an uncaring look.

"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Meowth. "I knew following you would lead us straight to them."

Alex turned around and made it look like she grabbed something before shoving it in her bag, refusing to give anything to them.

"Not going to give them, then we will take them by force!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

Alex sighed before grabbing a Luxury Ball and throwing it sleepily, calling out her Pokemon. _"Marshtomp, come on out!"_

Jessie, James, and Meowth had a blue face as they saw Alex throw a Luxury Ball, but when Alex's Marshtomp came out, making a dark could appear on the cave ceiling before it started downpouring, Jessie and James stared at it in confusion while Meowth hopped around.

"I hate water, especially freezing water!" exclaimed Meowth.

Alex smirked before sighing.

"What Pokemon is that?" questioned James.

Meowth looked at Alex's Pokemon. "Don't know, but it must be rare."

"Let's grab it," said Jessie. "Ekans, get it!"

Ekans charged at Marshtomp.

 _"Marshtomp, dodge it,"_ Alex said sleepily.

Marshtomp dodged Ekans quickly, making it miss and land over on the opposite side.

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

Koffing took off toward Marshtomp and tried to use Tackle, but Marshtomp dodged it, making Koffing smash into Ekans before the two rolled across the cave floor.

"Hey, what was that for!" shouted Jessie angrily as she pulled out a hammer and started beating James over the head.

Alex clapped her hands, cheering the two on, getting the attention of Jessie and James.

"Ekans, get it!" shouted Jessie.

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

Ekans and Koffing took off toward Marshtomp and tried to hit it, but the two collided before rolling across the floor while Mashtomp stepped aside.

"Quite getting in my way!" shouted Jessie.

"You're the one in my way!" shouted James.

"Oh, Yeah!" shouted Jessie. "I say whoever catches the Pokemon first is the winner!"

"You're on!" shouted James.

"Ekans, go get it!" shouted Jessie.

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

Ekans and Koffing took off and tried to catch Marshtomp, who continued to dodge while the two got into each other's way or crashed into one another. Meowth continued to sweatdrop at how both of the two and their Pokemon weren't doing so well.

 _"Marshtomp, get close to Meowth,"_ said Alex.

Ekans and Koffing took off toward Marshtomp, who dodged out of the way on Jessie, James, and Meowth's side. The two turned before they tried to go after Marshtomp only for him to dodge out of the way, making Ekans and Koffing smash into Meowth before rolling across the floor.

"Meowth, get out of my way!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, stay out of my way!" shouted James.

They started stomping on Meowth for getting in their way while Alex continued to stare at the three of them. That stopped when Marshtomp started glowing, getting Jessie, James, Meowth, and Alex's attention.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Jessie.

Alex continued to watch her Marshtomp evolve with a smile on her face. She continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger.

"What is that?" questioned James.

"I don't know," answered Meowth.

Alex continued to watch as Marshtomp evolved until the light disappeared. She got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out that Marshtomp evolved into Swampert, but that was not all she found out. Alex also found out that Swampert was three times the size of a normal Swampert, making him fourteen feet nine inches in height and five hundred forty-one point eight pounds in weight.

Swampert gave a cry that bounced off the cavern walls. 

Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped in fear as they saw the large Pokemon in front of them.

 _"Swampert, Water Gun,"_ said Alex.

Swampert used a powerful Water Gun, hitting the five, sending them flying through the air and crashing into the wall until Swampert's attack ended. Alex put her hands out and started moving them around, getting Jessie, James, and Meowth's attention.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie, James, and Meowth holding onto each other in fright with blue faces.

A large red and yellow sphere appeared in Alex's hands before she threw them lazily, making them fly through the air before they started falling toward the floor of the cave. Being drawn to the shiny large orbs, Meowth stopped holding onto Jessie and James before jumping forward to catch them.

"MEOWTH!" shouted Jessie and James, but it was already too late.

Meowth touched the orbs, and there was an explosion before a pillar of fire and lightning rocketed through the cavern and shot into the sky, destroying the surrounding area and one of the cave walls. Jessie, James, and Meowth was blasted into the sky with charred faces, hands, legs, lightning circling their bodies, and puffy fried fur and hair as rocks fell around the area.

Alex saw something glowing and walked over to it before she got down to look at it. She saw that there was a large light blue stone and a smaller multicolored stone. Alex picked them up, and Swampert noticed she picked something up.

"What's that, my Bitch?" asked Swampert.

 _"I don't know,"_ answered Alex, turning around to show him the stones in her hands. _"What you think they are?"_

Swampert looked at the orbs with confusion, having not seen anything like them. "I don't know."

 _"I wonder if it was what those three was after,"_ Alex said with a sigh, feeling a bit tired.

"I'm not sure," replied Swampert, "but I do know one thing. You would look mighty fine if you didn't have all those clothes on."

Alex looked up at Swampert to see he was horny, and her cheeks flushed slightly red. _"Well, I suppose we can find out later."_

She put the stones in her bag and decide to ask about them later.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little shorter than I intended for it to get, so I decided to break the chapter into two parts and for a good reason, as you'll find out on the next chapter. None the less, I'm only short by around 400+ words, not including ANs, so it isn't a big deal, and I thought the chapter turned out pretty well, but I'll let you be the judge on that. We got to see Alex run into Jessie, James, and Meowth, who surprisingly survived her comically overboard powers, and Marshtomp evolved into Swampert. There was also mention of something going on with Alex, but I'm not about to ruin the story, so you'll have to wait to see what that is all about soon. I have decided to add Sandshrew and Rattata to the make sense list, and Alex caught both of them in this chapter. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound and Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond stories, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter for Pokemon: Destiny Bound, so you can look forward to that, but I still have to think on the next chapter for Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. You will understand why when I release the next chapter.

On another note, trying to figure out and remember what moves was possible to use in the Kanto region during the first series of the anime was a bit overwhelming. I had to do a bit of research on that, but it looks like there weren't a whole lot of useful moves or, at least, in my opinion. I'm going to try to keep most of the moves follow the anime, but there may be a few that might be learned early, and for good reasons, or at least I think so. I also did a bit of searching to try to figure out which Pokemon should and shouldn't have a bulbus glandis or knot. So far it seems that only canids do, so I had to limit the Pokemon that actually had a knot, and I went back and changed the first chapter as Mudkip wouldn't have a knot. If you think a Pokemon should or shouldn't have a knot, or if I make a mistake, please feel free to inform me about it.

There are still some Pokemon that I'm unsure whether they should be possible Pokemon for Alexandra to catch, and by possible, I mean make lemon chapters with. I have broken the list into a few categories, but keep in mind this does not confirm which Pokemon Alexandra will catch and won't. It will only determine the possible Pokemon that she will catch. The list of Pokemon by Category is below.

Not avalable - Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle (I know that Starters are catchable in the wild, but I have a better idea for them later.)

Makes sense - Pidgey, Ekans, Pikachu, Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), Vulpix, Meowth, Mankey, Growlithe, Abra, Machop, Tentacool, Ponyta, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Electabuzz, Magmar, Tauros, Eevee, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, Mewtwo, Mew, Spearow, Rattata, Sandshrew (Flying-types are a bit difficult, but I think they are doable, but I'm not so keen on Spearow. Rattata is an animal, which most of the others are, so I decided to add it to the list. Sandshrew is a mouse just like Pikachu, so if Pikachu makes sense, then Sandshrew should.)

Doesn't Make Sense - Caterpie, Weedle, Paras, Venonat, Diglett, Geodude, Magnemite, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Koffing, Tangela, Seaking, Staryu, Scyther, Pincer, Magikarp, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto (None of these really make any sense, but If I made a mistake, feel free to correct me.)

Unsure - Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Oddish, Psyduck, Poliwag, Bellsprout, Slowpoke, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Seel, Drowzee, Cubone, Lickitung, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lapras, Aerodactyle, Snorlax (These are all the ones that I'm not so sure about as some of their designs are a bit iffy.)

Weird - Ditto (No comment... use your imagination on how weird this might be. Imagine the shenanigans and funny moments you can get into with this one, especially later on in the series and with Alexandra's powers.)

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and want them to be a certain gender, please leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	10. Double Mt. Moon Photo Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex ran into Ash and gang at Mt. Moon before ditching them as she decided to investigate the disturbance, where she ran into some Trainers, followed by Jessie, James, and Meowth. After fighting them off the first time and sending them on their way, Alex continued on her way only to run into them again, where her Marshtomp evolved into Swampert before she blasted them off. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

With the stones in her bag, Alex used her power to freeze time before taking her clothes off. She turned to look at Swampert. His penis was serpent-like, just like when he was a Mudkip, but it was much bigger and fatter now. Swampert's dick was now bigger and thick than Ho-oh's cock, and his balls was bigger than Ho-oh's too, which made Ashling's pussy get wet in excitement despite her tiredness.

Ashling sighed. "Well, let's get your problem taken care of, big man."

"You don't need to sound like you don't want it," replied Swampert.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired," said Ashling.

"Are you alright?" asked Swampert, a bit worried. "Maybe we should wait until later."

"And allow you to suffer with a raging boner?" questioned Ashling. "I think not. I'm fine."

She got down on her arms and knees so that she was face down ass up, and Swampert climbed over her and crouched down so that his underbelly was touching her body and penis was touching her pussy. He rammed his cock inside her, spreading her cunt and going balls deep.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… SWAMPERT, SWAMPERT!" cried Ashling in pleasure. "YOUR DICK IS SO HUGE AND FAT… IT'S SPREADING MY CUNT! YOUR PENIS IS FLICKING AROUND INSIDE ME!"

"OH, BITCH, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" moaned Swampert.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… SWAMPERT, SWAMPERT… AAAAH… AAAAH~" moaned Ashling before her voice was cut off, unable to speak anymore.

Swampert started moving his hips hard, plowing his dick in and out of his bitch's pussy, making his balls smack into Ashling's balls and thighs. Ashling was giving a sleepy lewd face with her left eye shut, her half-lidded right eye rolled up in her head, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"OH, YES, YES, BITCH! SHOW ME THAT LEWD FACE! FUCK THAT CUNT! FUCK THAT CUNT!" exclaimed Swampert as he continued to plow his penis in and out of Ashling's cunt.

Ashling's mind was going crazy with pleasure, feeling as if she was swimming on cloud nine, and she came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Swampert fucking her hard. At the same time, Ashling shot cum out of her dick onto the cavern ground. Swampert kept moaning as he fucked his bitch's cunt hard with his huge fat penis that flicked around inside Ashling's pussy.

Swampert continued to fuck Ashling hard, plowing his huge cock in and out of her incredibly puffy pussy, making his balls smack into her balls and thighs for awhile. Ashling could feel Swampert's penis flicking around inside her cunt, hitting all the right spots, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body, making her dick bounce up and down and her fat ass bounce with the movement. She had came several times over the time that Swampert fucked her hard.

"AAAAAH… YES, YES… BITCH, BITCH… FUCK THAT PUFFY PUSSY! FUCK THAT PUFFY PUSSY!" moaned Swampert as he got closer to his release. "BITCH, BITCH—"

Swampert rammed his fat dick deep inside Ashling as he started cumming, filling her cunt up with his cum, making her belly expand until his cum sprayed out of her pussy. Ashling could feel his cock flicking around inside her cunt as he came, and she shot ropes of cum out of her dick onto the cave ground.

Swampert pulled his huge penis out of Ashling and shot the rest of his cum on her backside and hair, letting the extra cum drip out of her pussy. He didn't wait and rammed his huge dick back inside Ashling's cunt before she fully emptied the extra cum out of her pussy. Swampert started moving his hips hard, plowing his fat cock in and out of his bitch, moaning as he fucked her, making his balls smack into Ashling's balls and thighs. He pushed Ashling farther into the cave ground as he plowed her cunt, making her penis bounce up and down and her fat ass bounce with the movement. Ashling continued to lay there with her face sideways, giving the same lewd face as before.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Swampert fucking her hard. At the same time, she shot cum out of her cock onto the ground of the cave. Swampert continued to stay over Ashling with him pushing her into the cave ground as he continued to plow her cunt, making Ashling's dick bounce up and down and her fat ass bounce with the movement.

Swampert continued to fuck Ashling hard, plowing his fat cock in and out of her incredibly tight pussy, making his balls smack into her balls and thighs for awhile. Ashling could feel Swampert's dick flicking around inside her cunt, hitting all the right spots, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body, making her cock bounce up and down and her fat ass bounce with the movement. She had came several times over the time that Swampert fucked her hard.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… BITCH, BITCH… YOUR CUNT IS SO AMAZING! I WANT TO FLOOD THAT PUFFY PUSSY!" moaned Swampert as he got closer to his release. "BITCH, BITCH—"

Swampert pushed Ashling into the ground as he rammed his huge fat dick inside her and started cumming, flooding her cunt with his cum, making her belly expand until his cum sprayed out of her pussy. Ashling could feel Swampert's cock flicking around inside her cunt as he came, and she shot ropes of cum out of her dick onto the cavern floor.

Swampert pulled his huge fat cock out of Ashling and shot the rest of his cum on her backside and hair, letting the extra cum drip out of her pussy. He climbed off Ashling and made his way around before climbing over her and crouching down so that his underbelly was touching her body and dick was touching her tongue of her still open mouth, making his cock flick around excitedly. He rammed his penis inside her still open mouth that had her tongue hanging out, making her suck his huge fat dick and choke on it.

"AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES… BITCH! SUCK MY HUGE FAT COCK!" moaned Swampert as he started moving his hips hard, plowing his fat dick in and out of her incredibly tight wet mouth, loving the feeling of fucking her pretty mouth.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her cunt from Swampert fucking her mouth hard. At the same time, she shot cum out of her dick onto the cave ground. Swampert continued to stay over Ashling as he plowed her mouth, making her dick bounce up and down and her fat ass jiggle with the movement.

Swampert continued to fuck Ashling's mouth hard, plowing his fat penis in and out of her amazing mouth for a while. Ashling could feel Swampert's cock flicking around inside her mouth while her dick bounced up and down and her fat ass bounced with the movement. She had came several times over the time that Swampert fucked her mouth hard.

"MMMM… YES, YES… BITCH, BITCH… FUCK THAT MOUTH! FUCK THAT MOUTH!" moaned Swampert as he got closer to his release. "BITCH, BITCH—"

Swampert rammed his fat penis inside her mouth and started cumming, filling her mouth up with his cum until his cum spilled out of the corners of her mouth. Ashling could feel his dick flicking around inside her mouth as he came, and she shot ropes of cum out of her dick onto the cave floor. At the same time, Ashling came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her cunt, and it running down her thighs.

Swampert pulled his dick out of Ashling's mouth and shot the rest of his cum on her face and hair.

"Swampert lay down on your back," said Ashling.

Swampert climbed off her and moved to the side before he laid down on his back. Ashling got up and went over to him before climbing up on top of him and laying down on his underbelly. She laid her head down on his underbelly.

"I could fall asleep like this," said Ashling.

"Maybe you should get some rest before continuing," suggested Swampert.

Ashling picked her head up. "Nah, I can do that after."

She moved down toward Swampert's dick. "Oh, wow, you're such a big man!"

Swampert blushed at the compliment.

Ashling opened her mouth and engulfed Swampert's penis while her hands moved to Swampert's balls and grabbed as much as she could.

"AAAAAH… BITCH, BITCH! YES, YES, SUCK MY DICK, BITCH!" moaned Swampert. "YOU GOT SUCH PRETTY LIPS, TIGHT MOUTH, AND CUTE HANDS!"

Ashling's cheeks flushed red at the compliment of her mouth and hands.

She started bobbing her head up and down, sucking on Swampert's cock while rubbing his balls with her hands.

"AAAAAH… MMMM… BITCH! BITCH! YOU'RE SUCKING MY COCK AND RUBBING MY BALLS SO HARD!" moaned Swampert as he laid there, letting Ashling suck off his penis.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her cunt from sucking on Swampert's cock hard. At the same time, she shot cum out of her penis onto Swampert's underbelly, making him blush. Swampert continued to lay there and let Ashling lay on top of him as she sucked his cock, feeling her dick rubbing against his underbelly and watching as her ass bounced with the movement.

Ashling continued to suck Swampert's penis while rubbing his huge balls with her hands for a while. She could feel Swampert's dick flicking around inside her mouth and her cock rubbing against Swampert's underbelly with the movement. Ashling had came several times over the time that she sucked Swampert's cock with her mouth while rubbing his balls.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… BITCH, BITCH! YOUR STUNNING MOUTH IS SO WONDERFUL! I WANT TO FLOOD THOSE PRETTY LIPS!" moaned Swampert as he got closer to his release.

A dark blush spread across Ashling's face from Swampert's compliments, _"AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES… GIVE ME YOUR CUM, BIG MAN!"_

"FUCK THAT PRETTY MOUTH! FUCK THAT PRETTY MOUTH!" moaned Swampert. "BITCH, BITCH—"

As Ashling was coming up, she felt Swampert start to flood her mouth and continued to take his cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it before taking all of Swampert's dick into her mouth while squeezing his balls as best as she can. She could feel his cock flicking around inside her mouth as he came, and Ashling shot ropes of cum out of her penis onto Swampert's underbelly, making him blush. At the same time, Ashling came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her cunt, it running down her thighs, and getting it on Swampert.

Ashling took Swampert's penis out of her mouth before Swampert finish and let the rest of his cum shot onto her face and hair. She stood up on Swampert, turned around, and crouched down until Swampert's cock touched her ass hole and impaled herself on his dick, sending his penis inside her ass hole and going balls deep.

"AAAAH, YES, BITCH! FUCK THAT FAT SEXY ASS!" moaned Swampert as he started moving his hips hard, plowing his cock in and out of Ashling's ass, making her bounce up and down on his dick.

Ashling laid down on her stomach on top of Swampert's underbelly, looking up at him, giving the same sleepy lewd face she gave before as he plowed her ass hole with his huge fat penis. She was rubbing her hands up and down his underbelly, feeling her dick rubbing against Swampert's underbelly, enjoying him fucking her ass hard.

"YES, YES, SHOW THAT CUTE LEWD FACE! MMMM… RUB MY UNDERBELLY, BITCH!" moaned Swampert.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her cunt from Swampert fucking her ass hard. At the same time, she shot cum out of her penis onto Swampert's underbelly, making him blush. Swampert continued to lay there, moving his hips, plowing his dick in and out of Ashling, feeling her penis and hands rubbing against his underbelly.

Swampert continued to fuck Ashling's ass hard, plowing his cock in and out of her fat sexy ass, making his balls smack her ass cheeks for a while. Ashling could feel Swampert's penis flicking around inside her ass and her cock rubbing against Swampert's underbelly with the movement. She came several times over the time that Swampert fucked her ass hard.

"MMMMM… AAAAAH… OOOH, YES! FUCK THAT FAT SEXY ASS! FUCK THAT FAT SEXY ASS!" moaned Swampert as he got closer to his released. "YOUR FAT SEXY ASS IS AMAZING AND TIGHT! I WANT TO FLOOD THAT FAT ASS! FLOOD THAT SEXY FAT ASS! FLOOD THAT SEXY FAT ASS!"

Swampert rammed his fat penis inside her and started cumming, flooding her ass with his cum until his cum sprayed out of her ass. Ashling could feel Swampert's dick flicking around inside her ass as he came, and she shot ropes of cum out of her penis onto Swampert's underbelly. At the same time, Ashling came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her cunt, it running down her thighs, and getting it on Swampert.

Swampert pulled his dick out of Ashling and shot the rest of his cum on her backside and hair, getting it on himself, letting the extra cum drip out of her ass hole. Ashling stood up on Swampert and crouched down until Swampert's penis touched her ass hole before impaling herself on his cock, sending his penis back inside her ass hole and going balls deep.

Swampert started moving his hips hard, plowing his penis in and out of Ashling's ass, making her bounce up and down on his dick, enjoying his cock in her fat sexy ass. Ashling laid down on her stomach on top of Swampert's underbelly, looking up at him, giving the same sleepy lewd face she gave last time as he plowed her ass hole with his dick. She rubbed her hands up and down his underbelly, feeling her cock rubbing against Swampert's underbelly, enjoying him fucking her ass hard.

Ashling came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Swampert fucking her ass hard. At the same time, she shot cum out of her dick onto Swampert's underbelly, who continued to blush. Swampert continued to lay there, moving his hips, plowing his penis in and out of Ashling, feeling her dick and hands rubbing against his underbelly.

Swampert continued to fuck Ashling's ass hard, plowing her cock in and out of her fat sexy ass until he came, flooding her ass with his cum until his cum sprayed out of her ass hole. Ashling could feel Swampert's dick flicking around inside her ass as he came, and she shot ropes of cum out of her cock onto Swampert's underbelly. At the same time, Ashling came from her cunt, squirting cum out, getting it on her pussy, it running down her thighs, and getting it on Swampert.

Swampert pulled his dick out of Ashling and shot the rest of his cum on her backside and hair, getting it on himself, letting the extra cum drip out of her ass hole. Ashling didn't move and continued to lay there on top of Swampert with her head resting on his underbelly.

"Alright, turn around," said Swampert.

Ashling was confused and got on her hands and knees before turning around and lying down with her head near Swampert's deflated dick, which only added more confusion.

"Move down," said Swampert.

Ashling moved her body down until she was in the center of Swampert's underbelly. Swampert gently grabbed her legs and pulled her down until Ashling's dick was in his face with her legs resting in his hands. He opened his mouth before taking her penis into his mouth, sucking on her cock, tasting her dick.

"AAAAH! OOOOH, SWAMPERT, SWAMPERT!" moaned Ashling as she started moving her hips hard, sending her penis in and out of Swampert's mouth. "YES, YES, BABY! SUCK MY DICK! SUCK IT, BABY!"

Ashling started rubbing Swampert's underbelly in affection, laying on his underbelly, giving the same lewd face she gave before as she fucked Swampert's face with her huge fat dick. She was surprised when Swampert took her penis into his mouth, but it answered her confusion earlier. When Swampert took her penis into his mouth, Ashling came, squirting out cum from her pussy from Swampert sucking her dick. At the same time, she shot cum out of her dick into Swampert's mouth, who continued to take it in his mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, enjoying the taste of her cum.

Ashling continued to fuck Swampert's face hard while laying on his underbelly and rubbing it, pounding her penis in and out of his mouth for a while. She could feel her dick twitching around in Swampert's mouth.

"OOOH, SWAMPERT, SWAMPERT! YES, YES!" moaned Ashling as she got closer to her release. "I'M GOING TO FLOOD THAT MOUTH! MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES… SWAMPERT BABY! SWAMPERT BABY!"

Ashling rammed her penis into Swampert's mouth and started cumming, filling his mouth up with her cum. Swampert took all of her cum in his mouth with a blush still on his face, tasting it and swallowing it, enjoying the taste of her cum. At the same time, Ashling came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her pussy, it running down her thighs, and getting it on Swampert.

Ashling didn't stop even after she finished cumming, and started moving her hips once more, sending her dick in and out of Swampert's mouth, going for another round until she came. She filled Swampert's mouth up with her cum, who took all of her cum in his mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, enjoying the taste of her cum. As Ashling came from her penis, she also came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her cunt, it running down her thighs, and getting it on Swampert.

Once over, Swampert let her dick out of his mouth, and Ashling got on her hands and knees before turning around and laying down on his underbelly, deciding to take a rest before continuing.

After getting some decent rest, Ashling woke up sleepily and got down off Swampert. The two went about getting cleaned up or partially cleaned up in Ashling's case. Ashling went about getting dressed in her clothes before she took out a Luxury Ball and recalled Swampert.

 _"I don't really want to, but I suppose I might as well see what the others are up to,"_ thought Alex with a sigh.

With that decided, Alex called out her Growlithe to lead her to where the others are. She continued to make her way to the others with Growlithe stopping her from colliding into any of the cave walls, and as she got closer, she could hear voices.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone."

Alex returned her Growlithe, much to his worry, and continued through the tunnel, following the voice, using the wall to guide her.

"This feels like a dream."

"So the Moon Stone legend is true."

Alex came out of a tunnel to see Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour.

"It's Alex," stated the Pewter Gym Leader as he saw her come out of a different tunnel.

"What are you doing here, Creep!" said the orange-haired girl.

"If it isn't the whore's son," said Ash in disgust before he was distracted. "Look, Clefairy's doing something."

Everyone turned to look at him before looking at the Clefairy while Alex made her way over toward the others but stayed a bit farther away from them, sitting down to watch the Clefairy. They all watched as a Clefairy put a stone around the core of the Moon Stone, watching as it started to glow blue. The Clefairy began dancing around the Moon Stone.

"Amazing, these Clefairy form their own society," said Seymour. "This is an incredible sight."

"What are they doing?" questioned Pikachu, turning to a Clefairy.

"Praying to the Moon Stone," answered Clefairy.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "What's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh?"

Pikachu tried to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"Do you understand that?" asked Seymour.

"Of course I do," answered Ash. "It's my Pokemon."

 _"Huh? Does that mean he can understand Pokemon, too?"_ wondered Alex.

Pikachu continued to try to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"These Clefairy collect all of these rocks," said Ash pausing before continuing, "and do the macarena."

Pikachu faceplanted into the ground.

Alex sweatdropped and shook her head. _"What a Chowderhead! Why act like you can understand Pokemon when you can't, freaking reject!"_

Ash and the gang continued to guess as Pikachu tried to tell them what Clefairy was doing, but it took them a while before they got the answer correct.

"Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" wondered Seymour.

"Then maybe the legends are true," said the orange-haired girl. "Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from space."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

Seymour started going crazy about the Moon Stone.

"Stars," came a recognizable voice. "That's our cue."

Everyone turned to the voice to see Jessie, James, and Meowth, who was once more all wrapped up in bandages looking like mummies.

 _"Them again?"_ thought Alex.

"You guys don't know when to quit," said Ash.

Seymour ran forward and spread his arms out. "You keep away from the Moon Stone or else."

"Or else?" questioned mummified James.

"I think we been threatened," said mummified Jessie.

"T-The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," stuttered Seymour as his knees started shaking. "N-N-Now, you trouble makers will leave this cave at once."

"What's that unusual sound?" questioned James.

"His knees are shaking," said Jessie.

"Sounds like a wimp," said mummified Meowth.

"I'll show you!" shouted Seymour.

He ran forward at them with his eyes close.

"Don't Seymour," said Ash.

Meowth stuck a foot out, tripping Seymour, making his glasses fall off.

"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Meowth.

"Ah, Seymour," said the orange-haired girl.

"That wasn't fair," said Ash.

"All's fair in a Pokemon match," said Jessie as she called out her Pokemon.

"Enough talk," said James as he called out his Pokemon.

"I agree!" shouted Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Onix, let's go!" shouted the Pewter Gym Leader.

Jessie's Ekans, James' Koffing, and the Pewter Gym Leader's Onix came out in front of them, and Pikachu climbed up on top of Onix. Alex decided to sit there and watch the show to see if they could beat the three.

"Let's show them size doesn't matter," said Jessie. "Ekans, underground."

"Koffing, Smokescreen," said James.

Ekans dived and burrowed underground while Koffing used Smokescreen, making it hard for anyone to see.

"Smoke won't stop us," said Ash throwing another Poke Ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

His Pidgeotto came out in front of him in the air.

"Pidgeotto Whirlwind the smoke," said Ash.

Pidgeotto blew the smoke away to reveal a large hole in the ground and the three gone.

"Huh? The Moon Stone is gone," said Ash.

Alex got up and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"The whore's son!" said Ash in disgust, making the Pewter Gym Leader frown. "What are you clapping your hands for?"

Alex shook her head at him, displeased with their battle.

"What you think I'm stupid?" questioned Ash.

Alex smiled and nodded her head at him.

"I'll show you!" shouted Ash, forgetting all about the three that got away. "Pikachu, go!"

Alex grabbed two Luxury Balls and threw them, calling out her Pokemon. _"Nidorina, Nidorino, follow them underground!"_

Alex's Nidorina and Nidorino came out of their Luxury Balls before quickly digging into the ground. She turned and took off through the tunnel that Ash and the gang came through sleepily.

"Hey, running away, are you!" shouted Ash after her. "You know I'm going to win, you whore's son!"

As Alex ran through the tunnel sleepily, she grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon. _"Growlithe, come on out!"_

Growlithe came out in front of her.

 _"Growlithe, lead me out of the cave,"_ said Alex.

Growlithe started leading Alex through the cave and back outside, stopping her from running into the cave walls in the process.

 _"Growlithe, return,"_ said Alex, recalling her Pokemon.

Once she recalled her Growlithe, Alex pulled out a different Luxury Ball and threw it.

 _"Dragonair, come on out!"_ shouted Alex.

Dragonair came out in front of Alex, and she made her way over before climbing on top of him.

 _"After them, Dragonair!"_ shouted Alex.

Dragonair made his wings grow larger before he took off into the sky after the three. Alex watched as her Nidorina and Nidorino came up out of the ground just a bit behind the three before an Onix came out in front of them, making the three crash into it. Dragonair let Alex down behind Nidorina and Nidorino, and Alex recalled him back to his Luxury Ball.

 _"Nidorina, Nidorino, Posion Sting!"_ said Alex.

Nidorina and Nidorino shot out Poison Sting at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh! Not that creepy boy's Pokemon again!" cried out Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth started dancing around until the attack ended.

Alex smiled before putting her hands out and started moving them around, getting Jessie, James, and Meowth's attention.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie, James, and Meowth holding onto each other in fright with blue faces.

A large red and yellow sphere appeared in Alex's hands before she threw them lazily, making them fly through the air before they started falling toward the ground. Being drawn to the shiny large orbs, Meowth stopped holding onto Jessie and James before jumping forward to catch them.

"MEOWTH!" shouted Jessie and James, but it was already too late.

Meowth touched the orbs, and there was an explosion before a pillar of fire and lightning shot into the sky. Jessie, James, and Meowth were blasted into the sky with their bandages unraveling to reveal their charred faces, hands, and legs with lightning circling their bodies and puffy fried hair. As for the surrounding area, it was destroyed along with the Moon Stone. Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl was lying on the ground in the same condition as Jessie, James, and Meowth. Seymour and the Clefairy came out of the hole but was confused about where the three troublemakers and the Moon Stone was.

"Where are the trouble makers and the Moon Stone?" questioned Seymour, looking around at the destroyed area in shock.

The Clefairy jumped out of the hole and pointed up in the air as fragments of the Moon Stone fell, landing on the Celfairy and Alex's Nidorina and Nidorino. Alex's Nidorina, Nidorino, and the Clefairy started to glow. Alex smiled as she watched Nidorina and Nidorino evolve while Seymour gasped in surprise. When the light died down, Alex and Seymour could see the evolved form of her Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen while Nidorino evolves into Nidoking. She also used her Pokedex on the evolved form of Clefairy and found out that Clefairy evolves into Clefable and to get some information on them.

With that done, Alex recalled her Nidoqueen and Nidoking before ditching the others and moving on to the next city.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter nine of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey. I do hope you like it. I was able to manage to get this chapter long enough to be a chapter of its own. The chapter finishes off the Mt. Moon arc, and if you didn't notice last time, there was no fossils at Mt. Moon. Whether Alex gets any really depends on you all, and I can only think of one that may be a possibility. I thought this chapter turned out pretty well, but I'll let you be the judge on that. Before you all start thinking that Swampert is gay, more to it will be revealed as the story continues, especially once we reach the Kalos region. It seems like Jessie, James, and Meowth are having a bad run of luck, but I think their antics are quite hilarious. Alex has gotten herself two more evolutions to add to her roster of Pokemon. Once again, the story is going to slow down in the next location, but that is because there is a lot of events going on as you will soon see. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Legendary Journey.

For those that are still reading my Pokemon: Destiny Bound and Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond stories, don't worry, I'm still currently working on another chapter for Pokemon: Destiny Bound, so you can look forward to that, but I still have to think on the next chapter for Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. You will understand why when I release the next chapter.

On another note, trying to figure out and remember what moves was possible to use in the Kanto region during the first series of the anime was a bit overwhelming. I had to do a bit of research on that, but it looks like there weren't a whole lot of useful moves or, at least, in my opinion. I'm going to try to keep most of the moves follow the anime, but there may be a few that might be learned early, and for good reasons, or at least I think so. I also did a bit of searching to try to figure out which Pokemon should and shouldn't have a bulbus glandis or knot. So far it seems that only canids do, so I had to limit the Pokemon that actually had a knot, and I went back and changed the first chapter as Mudkip wouldn't have a knot. If you think a Pokemon should or shouldn't have a knot, or if I make a mistake, please feel free to inform me about it.

There are still some Pokemon that I'm unsure whether they should be possible Pokemon for Alexandra to catch, and by possible, I mean make lemon chapters with. I have broken the list into a few categories, but keep in mind this does not confirm which Pokemon Alexandra will catch and won't. It will only determine the possible Pokemon that she will catch. The list of Pokemon by Category is below.

Not avalable - Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle (I know that Starters are catchable in the wild, but I have a better idea for them later.)

Makes sense - Mudkip, Pidgey, Ekans, Pikachu, Nidoran ♀, Nidoran ♂, Vulpix, Ho-Oh, Meowth, Mankey, Growlithe, Abra, Machop, Gyarados, Tentacool, Ponyta, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Electabuzz, Magmar, Tauros, Eevee, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, Mewtwo, Mew, Spearow, Rattata, Sandshrew, Rhyhorn, Aerodactyle, Snorlax, Oddish, Slowpoke, Psyduck, Farfetch'd, Doduo (Flying-types are a bit difficult, but I think they are doable, and since I already have other flying-types on the list, it only makes sense to add others. Rattata is an animal, which most of the others are, so I decided to add it to the list. Sandshrew is a mouse just like Pikachu, so if Pikachu makes sense, then Sandshrew should. Rhyhorn stands on all four, and despite being a ground type there are pictures of Pokephilia, so I decided to add it to the list. Snorlax is a difficult one to say for sure, but I think it should be possible. Oddish is a bit difficult to say, but there are pictures of Pokephilia, and I actually want to see one of its evolved forms on the list. Slowpoke walks on all fours, and there are Pokephilia pictures of it, so I think it should be possible.)

Doesn't Make Sense - Caterpie, Weedle, Paras, Venonat, Diglett, Geodude, Magnemite, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Koffing, Tangela, Seaking, Staryu, Scyther, Pincer, Magikarp, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto (None of these really make any sense, but If I made a mistake, feel free to correct me.)

Unsure - Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Poliwag, Bellsprout, Seel, Drowzee, Cubone, Lickitung, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lapras (These are all the ones that I'm not so sure about as some of their designs are a bit iffy.)

Weird - Ditto (No comment... use your imagination on how weird this might be. Imagine the shenanigans and funny moments you can get into with this one, especially later on in the series and with Alexandra's powers.)

 **Note:** Since no one was leaving any comments about what kind of relationships they wanted to see, I decided to go ahead and changed the story some, adding in a few Human relationships. If you don't like this, then that is your fault for not telling me what kind of relationships you wanted, but if there is someone you still want to see and hasn't appeared yet, feel free to leave a comment below.

If there are any legendaries that you would like to see Alexandra catch and want them to be a certain gender, please leave a comment below.

 **News Flash:** I got a new story coming up for those that are interested, but do not worry. I'll still be working on this story. The new story is called "Pokemon Stardom" and will be a bit different from this story, but it will have some similarities as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


End file.
